iAlready Have a Family
by OneHorseShay
Summary: Semi-sequel to i18 ish  to Life. Freddie gets a chance to be on set for his latest Sci-fi obsession and semi-honeymoon with Carly in L.A., but finds the meaning of family when he meets another Benson. Char Filter are main chars, not pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. I have another adventure for you set in the universe of iCarly's Father, iGet My (Second) Chance and i18(ish) to Life. As you can tell this is a crossover with Victorious. Ironically, this is the first crossover I started writing on, but the last in order I'm posting if you are familiar with my other to crossover!ship stories. In pointing that out, I actually wrote on and planned out the majority of this story BEFORE iParty with Victorious even aired back in June of this year, so that episode did not happen in this universe and non-canon compliant with the episode and the ones the follow obviously. I hope you enjoy my made from scratch crossover. Dan, if you are going to do a crossover, actually have the characters interact or it isn't a crossover. Tori/Carly don't count, that's just a rehash of iFight Shelby Marx.**

**Also, the character filters are for main characters, not pairing obviously.**

**Oh, and it is blindly obvious what Steven Shay is involved with his career at this point if you understand the anvil size hints I give in this story.  
><strong>

iAlready Have a Family  
>By OneHorseShay<br>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. For God sakes, don't sue.  
>Rating: T Language, Adult Themes, Maybe some Violence.<br>Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Brad, Jade/Beck, Steven Shay/Ruby West (Ms. West)?

Summary: Semi-sequel to i18(ish) to Life. A little over a month since Creddie married, Freddie gets a lifetime opportunity to be on the movie set for his latest Sci-fi obsession and a semi-honeymoon with Carly in L.A., but everyone finds the meaning of family when Freddie meets someone unexpected and friends reunite.

Chapter 1

Shay/Shay-Benson/Benson Apartment  
>Wednesday, April 4, 2012<p>

The brunette web-hostess stirred slightly as she was lying in bed on her side as her alarm clock softly buzzed. A smile played on Carly's lips as she felt the comforting touch of a palm of a left hand, with a slight grazing of a ring on the ring finger, just under the hem of her T-shirt and over her abdomen. She then felt a comforting pressure on her back from a muscular chest followed by a nose snuggling into her hair.

Freddie lifted his head slightly to kiss her cheek before whispering, "Morning."

"Morning," she whispered with a small grin and opened her eyes as her husband held her tight against himself.

Carly reached over and finally turned off the now loud buzzing noise. She rested her head back on the pillow and sighed in disappointment, "We have to get up."

"I know," he replied in just as a defeated tone. "But…" he kissed her softly again on the cheek. "We can take a few minutes?"

"Only if you don't mind my morning breath," she giggled before she turned to face him and smiled before returning with her own kiss. Her hands rested on his chest as his hands slipped to the small of her back. He deepened the kiss and ran a hand tenderly up and down her back. She started sliding a hand down his chest, across his abdomen then her fingertips grazed his low abdomen just inside the waistband of his flannel pajama pants.

He smiled into their kiss. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for that," he laughed in response to her touch.

"I know," she responded with a playful pout. "I was just distracting you."

Freddie raised an eyebrow as he asked, "From what?"

"To give me a head start to the bathroom," she whispered then rolled out of his grip and to her feet off the bed. She laughed as she quickly patted down the steps to the floor of their room and dashed off to the bathroom.

Freddie buried his face in a pillow and groaned for a moment. He then lifted his head up and shouted, "You need to start getting up earlier so I have enough time in the bathroom!"

"I told you! Use dad's or Spencer's if you think I take to long!" she shouted back already making it to her bathroom.

Freddie rolled unto his back to stare at the ceiling and started laughing. He let the laughter play out then sat up in bed to take a quick glance of their room. Its appearance seemed that Carly and Freddie's personal space effortless splice together; one of the pillow cases on their bed was one of his Galaxy War pillow cases. They had found space for all of his 'cuky' stuff, from his Galaxy Wars figures to pictures and memorabilia that hung with her pictures to all of his computer hardware. The only problem they faced was sharing closet space which led to several playful fights then make ups until Freddie reprogrammed the closet touchpad to make it easier for them to get their individual clothes.

He let out a breath and threw the sheet and blanket off of his legs and went to start his morning routine the best he could as he waited his turn for the bathroom.

Freddie was finishing buttoning his blue and white flannel patterned shirt as he came down the stairs. Carly wearing an orange Penny-T with the words: MRS. CREDDIE and a black skirt and was already eating breakfast with Spencer. She grinned at him being "late" to breakfast. "You're late," she commented holding her grin.

He walked to her and kissed her on the cheek then taking a seat beside her at the kitchen table. Spencer had already laid out a plate with Tech-Producer's breakfast on it and Freddie immediately started digging into his cooling breakfast. Between mouthfuls, he commented, "Someone was hogging the bathroom."

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. "I've never had to share a bathroom before; I'm still getting use to sharing it."

Freddie laughed, "We don't share; you lock the door and only open it after you're completely done then I get my turn."

She looked down at her and gave a pitiful look. "Sorry, but it takes me longer."

Freddie shook his head trying to deflect her look. "Then let me go first or just use your desk monitor to do your makeup."

"But—"

Spencer spoke up laughing at the pair, "If you argue anymore you're going to be late for school."

The couple each sighed and went back to their breakfast knowing that they would work it out when they got back home that afternoon.

They ate for a few more minutes before Freddie finished his breakfast first and went to the kitchen computer. Carly held back a laugh as she watched him almost giddily get on to the computer to check the latest news on one of his new scifi shows becoming a movie or something. She thought it was becoming was almost as bad as his Galaxy War fandom, but still very much cuky to her.

After catching up on the news saying that production would start on Friday, he pulled up the iCarly site and started reading the latest comments on the wedding photos still posted. The majority of them were quite positive and supportive, but others were not and stood out: _You should be ashamed of yourself Carly for getting married so young and making your viewers think it's alright. I thought you were a good role model for my daughter._ He read another person's post that angered him more: _Were you that eager to spread your legs for him? Or are you trying to cover up getting knocked up by someone else?_ One that really caught his attention was (as if the others hadn't): _That WHORE stole Freddie from Sam, she had her chance!_

Freddie had a grim look in his face as he tapped the mouse button several times, deleting one post after another. He was so focused on the screen that he didn't notice Carly walk around the counter and step beside him until she asked, "What'cha doing now?"

Freddie cleared his throat startled and quickly scrolled down to some positive comments. He then commented as causally as possible, "Oh, just some housekeeping stuff on the site… you ready to go?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile as she looped her arm with his arm. Freddie clicked off the window and stood up from the stool. They headed for the elevator and Spencer handed Freddie his book bag.

Freddie raised an eyebrow as he looked at the siblings.

Carly spoke up with a grin, "I may hog the bathroom, but that doesn't mean I can't help you get everything." She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Freddie laughed as the couple entered the elevator and the door came down.

Ridgeway High School

Wednesday, April 4, 2012

The Shay/Benson couple entered the main hallway through the back entrance and headed to Carly's locker. They stopped as they turned the corner and Freddie smirked when they caught Sam and Brad sharing several slow kisses with each other at the blonde's locker.

Carly giggled softly, "Are we interrupting something?"

The pair instantly pulled apart from the sound of the question. Brad looked down and wiped a hand down his mouth and chin. Sam started wiping her lips off with a tip of a finger as she looked at the brunette couple. "Oh, it's only you two," she replied in a disappointed tone.

Carly laughed louder, "Yeah, just us."

Brad cleared his throat loudly and scratched the back of his head. "I need to get to my locker before class. I'll see you later." He then leaned down and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam nodded and gave him a half smile as he turned to head off to his locker.

Freddie quickly gave Carly a kiss on the cheek and called, "Wait up Brad, I have to tell you the latest news about the movie—"

Brad stopped and turned around allowing Freddie to catch up. They were just close enough for the girls to overhear Brad happily ask Freddie, "You heard they were going to start production at the end of the week?" Several other students from the AV club and other approached the pair and started getting into the conversation.

Sam let out a breath and shook her head as she stared at her boyfriend with the rest of them all laughing and going on about the excitement of the movie starting production. "Oh my God Carls, I'm dating a nerd… mama doesn't know who she is anymore."

Carly closed her eyes as she smiled and shook her head. "It's alright; you get use to it."

With a sour face, the blonde responded, "I don't want to get use to it."

The brunette laughed, "You really don't have a choice if you like him and want to stay with him. You're not going to change him."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes, but I don't want to change Freddie," Carly replied hesitantly.

"Really?"

Carly took a quick breath and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I think he's too much of a perfectionist when it's his turn to cook dinner and I don't like waiting and I thought I was bad at separating clothes for the laundry."

Sam laughed then replied a moment after catching her breath, "Yeah, we see how long he takes to fix one pizza and you know he gets the clothes thing from his mother."

"I know, but I know it's just one of the many things we're getting use to with living together." She then faced the blonde and smirk, "But it has been easier then that time you moved in to get away from your mother."

"Hey, watch it Shay," she answered and pointed a finger at the taller girl.

She waved her off. "You know I love you."

Sam laughed in return and the pair then turned to their lockers to get ready for the day.

Carly asked as she was pulling out a book, "So, did you come up with anything new for our Graduation episode?"

Sam gave her a crooked smile. "Sorry?"

The brunette let out a defeated breath, "I feel like I'm hitting my head against a wall trying to figure out something for the Graduation episode."

Sam let out a slow breath. "It's going to be okay kiddo, we still have two months. You're just worrying too much like you always do."

In a higher than normal pitch voice, she countered, "It's been more than a month and we have barely anything and I'm not even happy with what we have."

"Everyone loves our sketches—"

Carly's shoulders slumped as she interrupted, "I know, but I, we need something new and different and—big to celebrate. We are graduating and there are plenty of our viewers graduating with us. I just want this one to be special."

The blonde timidly answered, "This is sounding more like a finale show then a special."

Carly looked down and slightly shook her head. "We're still going to be doing ones during the summer, but… we don't know how much time we'll have during college."

The trouble-maker patted the girl on the shoulder and replied in hopefully a reassuring voice, "Well then cupcake, we're going to come up with something great and you never know where some inspiration will come from in the meantime."

Hollywood Arts High

Los Angeles, CA

"…and that is how you act like a robot from the future when you find out that the next Galaxy Wars movie has been pushed back," Erwin Sikowitz, the improvisational teacher concluded his lecture as the bell for lunch rang.

The class sighed as one in relief as they grabbed their book bags and other items and proceeded out the door.

The mostly bald man with thick brown hair coming off the side and back of his head called out excitedly, "Wait, Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, could you stay for a moment?"

The group of students stopped and turned to their eccentric teacher as he pulled a seat up to the small stage of the classroom.

"What about me?" the puppet in Robbie's arms asked in a harsh tone.

He sighed as he sat down, "And Rex."

"We are not doing the Diddle-Bops again," Jade stated firmly as she had an arm around her boyfriend Beck. She caught a quick glance of the red velvet haired Cat Valentine give a short pout at the news; apparently she still hadn't gotten over them never wanting to perform as a group again.

"What? Oh, no, not that, definitely not that… why would you ask?"

Tori spoke up, "Because the last time you wanted us to wait was to pitch us forming a group for your friend's son's birthday party?"

"Oh right…" he replied slowly then closed his eyes to wave that conversation away. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is that I've been talking with a casting friend of mine, Jenny, and it turns out that she needs some extras for a film that's starting production this Friday and I thought maybe some of you would be interested in making some extra money and it wouldn't hurt any of you to have that on a résumé or college application."

The African-American musician with dreads almost to his shoulders asked, "What kind of film?"

"A scifi/military/action film," the balding teacher answered with a grin. "It's going to be one of those high budget ones, not one of those silly B-movies."

The brunette Tori Vega shot up a hand. "I don't have to do another stunt do I?"

Jade smirked and shook her head, reveling at the memory of getting to push Tori off the three story stage and dropping her onto the airbag.

Sikowitz sighed, "No Tori, just extras or maybe a speaking line or two."

"Oh… good…" she replied in a relieved voice as she lowered her hand.

Cat asked with a concern look displayed on her face, "Will there be cute aliens or scary aliens?"

"I don't know," Sikowitz answered slowly as he narrowed his eyes on the red velvet hair girl.

Rex spoke up jerking his head as 'he' looked to the cute redhead, "What does it matter? Cute, ugly, they'd probably still eat you anyway."

Cat's mouth opened in shock and sucked in a breath.

The others shook their heads or stifled a laugh at Rex's routine to take shots at the redhead.

Jade snorted out dismissively, "Science fiction is stupid."

Beck pulled her closer for a playfully hug and grinned. "It could be fun. It's something different."

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed, "So? It doesn't make it any less stupid. It's probably about a group of kids working together to overcome evil and save the world. Aggg… I hate those movies. They're so cliché. Besides, did everyone forget that we still have to come up with something before graduation and practice it?"

Tori scratched the side of her head and spoke tentatively, "I have to agree with Jade on this one. Are we going to have time for both?"

The raven haired girl with blue streaks rolled her eyes at the thought of having to agree with Tori Vega on anything.

Sikowitz grinned and laced his fingers. "You'll have plenty of time for both or I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Besides, it could inspire you to do something fantastic."

Jade looked to the rest of the students in the room, "Let's make this clear: I am not dressing up as some cute little alien or painted blue for any kind of performance."

Cat spoke up in a deflated tone, "Ahh… I could make great costume for you and blue is your color."

She glared only for a moment at the redhead, but her look quickly turned to one of reluctant acceptance of the childlike teenager's behavior, if not her suggestion.

The teacher then called out, "Just think about it and let me know… you do get to have Friday off if you decide to go and any other time will be excuse you from your other classes next week."

The teenagers looked to each other and nodded and traded eye contact to let each other know that they were considering going. Each in turn, the students signaled that they were interested in going, except for Jade.

Beck looked to Jade and grinned as he had an arm around her shoulder.

She then let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll go."

Beck chuckled then kissed her temple.

"Great, I'll let Jenny know and tell you tomorrow where you need to go, now off you go. I need to eat lunch," Sikowitz answered impatiently and turned to get his own packed lunch.

The students then made their way out of the room off to head for lunch eagerly discussing what could entail with their involvement in the film.

Lt. General Jonathan J. O'Neill's Office  
>E-Ring<br>The Pentagon  
>Washington, DC<br>Wednesday, April 4, 2012

Brigadier General Shay entered the conference room in full Service Dress, somewhat standing out from the other company-grade and field officers and enlisted personnel wearing either standard ABUs or their command's custom black ABUs. General O'Neill was in his black ABUs since he preferred them over his Service Dress when he could get away with it.

The grey haired General sitting behind his desk spoke up cheerfully, "Shay, I'm glad you could make it. How was the inspection?"

Shay saluted and O'Neill quickly returned it. "Thank you sir, I'm glad I could make it. It sounds important and the inspection went find sir," Shay replied causally.

O'Neill nodded and motioned for one of the free chairs in front of his desk as the rest stood in a semi-circle around the office. Shay took a seat and unbuttoned his jacket. "Good, now if we can get started. Some of you may be familiar with a Martin Lloyd—"

There was a series of groans throughout the room. Shay held back a chuckle and shook his head; he had never had the "pleasure" of meeting Mr. Lloyd, but he thought the stories were exaggerations by people who were not comfortable around 'peculiar' people.

O'Neill raised a hand and with a good humor smile, "I know, he can be a bit… odd, but this is important. Martin is making a film based off of his television series and was hoping that he could get some additional technical assistance from the Air Force."

Shay sat up his chair straighter and asked, "You mean we're going to make sure he doesn't say anything he's not supposed to say, sir?"

The older General laughed, "That would be the more accurate statement."

One of the officers present, a Colonel Young, spoke up, "I thought he already tried the whole movie route and it became a TV show again?"

O'Neill looked back to Young and replied, "It did, but another studio bought out the rights and they want to redo it as a serious movie, not all campy as he is currently making his show. He's already going to get the technical assistance from the Air Force Entertainment Liaison Office is already going to help, but as Colonel Young pointed out, we're going to need someone to make sure he doesn't put anything in there he's not suppose to."

Young replied up, "How about you General Shay? You're son is pretty eccentric and babysitting Mr. Lloyd wouldn't be too difficult."

Shay turned in his seat to look at the Colonel he really didn't like that entirely well. He replied casually, but with a little guardedly, "Artists can be like that… it gives you a new way to look at the universe." He then looked back to O'Neill, "I was wondering when we'd have this meeting."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh?"

Shay gave a soft chuckle. "My son and son-in-law are really eager about the movie ever since they heard it was going to be made."

Colonel Young commented dryly and with a hint of disrespect, "I hope you didn't let anything slip One-Horse." The slightly curly haired kept a slight smirk on his face as he looked back at his superior.

Shay turned his head and glared at the Colonel. He clenched his left fist tight and missed the feeling of his wedding band. The Colonel only kept the smirk for a moment before the intense stare caused him the need to clear his throat. The other personnel started shuffling their feet even if the stare was not directed at them.

O'Neill spoke up in a harsh tone, "Colonel, you're dismissed."

He turned to look at the Three-Star General and asked, "Sir?"

"You are dismissed," the grey haired man instructed in a sharp tone.

"Yes sir," he nodded hesitantly then headed out of the General's office.

Shay stared at the Colonel during the brief time it took him to leave the office and shut the door. Shay held the cold stare at the door even after the slightly shorter man left the office.

"Steven?" O'Neill asked quietly and very patently.

"Yes sir," he replied immediately, but slowly turned his gaze from the door and back to the General.

"Would you like the assignment?" O'Neill asked with a grin.

Shay took a moment to think about it then nodded with a slowly creeping smile, "Yes sir, I would, but I have a few, reasonable considerations from Mr. Lloyd, I'd like to have since no one in here was really jumping for joy at maybe being ordered to help."

O'Neill nodded with a grin, "Fine, I'm sure Martin wouldn't mind anything you'd asked within reason and knowing you it would be, especially since he knows that you volunteered." He then looked to the rest of the officers in the room and instructed, "Well, except for General Shay, the rest of you are dismissed."

After the other officers left the General's office, O'Neill spoke to Shay, "I'll get Walter on it to make sure all that technical and bookkeeping stuff is done before you leave. You can leave tomorrow if you'd like."

"Thank you sir, I'd like to speak with Mister Lloyd before I leave and ask him for those considerations."

O'Neill nodded along. "Not a problem, he's in town actually and I can get him come down today."

"Yes sir," he replied causally.

"Okay, I'll let you get to it."

"Yes sir," he nodded and got up from his seat.

As the General proceeded to leave the office, O'Neill asked, "Steven?"

He turned around and looked to his longtime commanding officer and asked, "Yes sir?"

The grey haired older man let out a breath before replying, "Young says that again to you and I'll transfer him to the worst Hell-hole I can find and I'll let him know that… or I'll just let you slug him."

Shay snorted out a breath and replied as he shook his head, "Thanks Jack." The former flyer then exited the office on his way to get ready for a flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter to this crossover. I'm setting the stage for the story in these next couple of chapters since this story is going to be longer than the previous three in the series. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shay/Shay-Benson/Benson Apartment  
>Wednesday, April 4, 2012<p>

It had been a long, but pleasant day for the Benson/Shay couple and they were spending a few quiet moments of the mid-afternoon relaxing together on their bed before they went upstairs to work on the next iCarly with Sam and Brad. Carly had her eyes closed as she was on Freddie's left side being cradled with one arm and he was gently brushing her hair with his other hand's fingers. He'd kiss her forehead ever once in a while as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Freddie whispered, "I'll just use your dad's or Spencer's bathroom in the morning."

Carly smiled as continued to rest her head on his shoulder and she replied, "No, I'll just do my makeup in here and not waste time you could use in the bathroom."

The brown eye boy laughed, "Okay, I won't argue with that."

She smirked and patted his stomach. "I thought you wouldn't."

Freddie continued laughing then kissed her forehead. After calming down he whispered, "I like this part of the marriage… we should have done this years ago."

It was Carly's turn to laugh and replied, "We couldn't have done this years ago."

"I know, but… I realize now I didn't understand how much just being _this_ could mean to me… just being _us_, Carly and Freddie, Freddie and Carly, inseparable."

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile, "Just like Creddie? You can't pull that apart… I never would want to be pulled apart from you."

Freddie turned his head to face her with their mouths just inches apart. He softly replied, "That's not going to happen."

"I hope not," she whispered back then leaned forward to capture his lips with her left hand cupping the side of his right cheek.

He pulled her closer with his arm and she shifted to rest on top of him. They started trading kisses in more earnestly and Freddie's hand that was on the small of her back slowly started moving further down. Carly started grinning into her kisses with her husband as she felt his hand slide even further down her skirt and cup the back of her bare right thigh just below her skirt hem.

However, their intimacy was short lived with a loud banging on the room door. "Carly, Freddie! You have to come down right now!"

Carly groaned annoyingly into one of their kisses before she detangled herself from Freddie's comfortable grip. Freddie didn't look that pleased either by the interruption, but held his tongue as Carly quickly took the few steps down and walked to the door and answered it. "What Spencer?" she shouted with a hint of annoyance at her brother from making so much noise and for the interruption.

Spencer looked somewhat embarrassed, but held up his PearPhone. "Dad's on the phone"

"Dad?" Carly shouted back and letting go of some of her annoyance.

"Yeah," he replied with an overdramatic nod.

Carly took the cell phone out of Spencer's hand and cheerfully asked, "Dad? Okay, one sec." She pulled the cell phone away from her ear and pressed a button to put it on speaker.

"_Am I on speaker?"_ Shay asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah dad," Carly shouted back with a grin.

"_Good, I need to talk to you. I lucked out with this plum little assignment down in LA for about a week or two and I was hoping everybody could come down."_

"That's great, but we have school," Carly pointed with a sad tone, but not wanting to be the one to burst the bubble of excitement.

"_I got that covered. I'm going to be an adviser for a movie to make sure they get things right about the Air Force. You can all come down and see all the production side of a movie. I know Freddie will love all that technical side of how the movie's made; hopefully learn a thing or two. You can say it's an educational enrichment or something like that to satisfy the school… oh and the movie is that scifi movie Freddie and Spencer have been excited about."_

"You're kidding?" Spencer and Freddie asked together. The brother-in-laws started crackling in laughter at the news as Carly rolled her eyes.

"_Nope… so, are you interested?"_

Carly grinned and looked to her brother and husband and clapped her hands at their excited faces. "Okay, when do we need to leave?"

"_I'll be in LA tomorrow. I'm taking care of the accommodations and I'll call and email you back later tonight with the details. I'm hoping to get you a flight out tomorrow afternoon after school. Spencer, I need you to take care of the school side of things tomorrow and don't let Franklin give you the run around."_

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of it," Spencer answered confidently. He knew he could take care of it. He hoped.

"_Good, I'll see you in about tomorrow. I have to go, all my love."_

Carly answered, "Bye dad, we love you too."

The other end of the phone disconnected and Carly handed the phone back to Spencer. She started clapping excitedly and looked to Spencer and Freddie. "We're going to LA. This is going to be great."

Spencer threw his arms up. "This is going to be fantastic."

Asphalt Café  
>Hollywood Arts High School<br>Wednesday, April 4, 2012

"This is going to suck," Jade groaned between bits of her burrito as she sat with the rest of the Hollywood Arts students at a table at the Asphalt Café. School had let out about half an hour ago, but a great number of students remained on campus to work on various projects and productions after school.

Beck closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "You don't have to come if you feel that way."

"Don't start," she replied quickly with a sharp look at her boyfriend.

Beck looked to her and replied with a hint of confusion in his voice, "What? You don't."

She let out a breath and replied with a lingering hint of her annoyance, "And be stuck here on a Friday by myself? That's not happening."

Robbie offered as he was sitting across from the raven haired girl at the circular table. "Look on the bright side: we have all the time we need off of school."

Rex the puppet sitting on the table and being held up by Robbie's right hand continued, "That's definitely a good reason to go… as long as I get a visitor's pass this time."

The pale girl smirked and raised an eyebrow at the puppet. "You didn't like where I put mine last time?"

"Not funny Jade," the puppet countered then shivered as he remembered where she did put it.

She shook her head and looked at the puppet master in disgust and ignoring the puppet that always grated on her nerves. "You're looking forward to ditching school at the one time when we don't need to be doing that? We have to be ready for the end of the school year. This is it; you can blow your last performance, but I don't have any intention of doing the same."

Cat cheerfully spoke up, "Don't worry Jade; Sikowitz said we'd have time for both. We have enough time."

Jade looked to the bubbly redhead and wanted to glare at her, but refrained as Cat was only trying to genuinely sway the raven hair girl's doubts. However, she had no problem glaring at Tori when the brunette agreed, "Cat's right. We do a few extra spots, maybe get a few speaking parts and get our names in the credits of a big blockbuster movie and have plenty of time for working on our finale."

"So you're not concern?"

"No, I'm not, but you just sound liked you want to spoil some fun because you think the movie's stupid," the brunette replied flippantly before taking a sip from the straw of her drink.

The raven haired teenager threw up her hands as she looked at the other students in a mix of disbelief and disgust. "Forget it; you obviously care more about being a stupid extra in some stupid scifi film than about your most important project before we graduate." She then grabbed her book bag and stood up from the table to turn and walk away.

She was only a few feet away from the group and heading to Beck's car, when the long haired teenager caught up with his girlfriend. "Wait?" he asked patiently.

The singer/actress turned to face her taller boyfriend and not bothering to hide her annoyance at him as well as she asked, "What?"

He gave her a half smile and looked at her affectionately.

Jade gave a low growl in response to his look then asked indignantly, "So I'm the bad one for thinking that our final project for graduation is a little more important some silly little scifi film?"

Beck sighed and shook his head before replying, "No, you're not, but I think you're just worrying about it a little too much. It's only going to be for about a week or so. That gives us plenty of time to work on anything we come up with and Sikowitz is right: we could be inspired."

She narrowed her look at him. "I told you—"

Beck walked closer and wrapped his arms around her to rest his hands at the small of her back. He smiled charmingly at her and spoke, "I know you're not going to be dressing up as an alien and that's not what I meant… even if you would look cute blue."

She glared at him, but that was interrupted when he kissed her. She growled into the kiss annoyed by the blue comment, but reached up to touch his cheeks with the pads of her fingertips.

He pulled back slightly to smile at her. "It's going to work out, I promise."

She gave only a slight frown as she replied uncertainly, "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that promise."

The taller teenager chuckled then kissed her forehead. "I know… now comeback and finish your burrito before Rex eats it."

She let out a tired breath and replied, "Fine."

Beck looped his arm with hers and led the pair back to the table.

iCarly Studios  
>Seattle, WA<br>Wednesday, April 4, 2012

Carly opened the glass and red trimmed wooden door and entered the studio eager to tell Sam the news. She stopped as she had one foot past the threshold of the room when she saw Brad and Sam trading a few soft kisses. She smiled to herself as she watched her friend with a content look on her face. Regretfully, Carly cleared her throat loud enough to get there attention.

The pair quickly pulled away when they heard the noise. Sam was the first to look at the brunette and replied in a garbled voice, "Oh, we were just—"

Carly grinned as she asked, "Practicing lip-to-lip contact?"

Sam actually blushed and looked to the floor. Brad looked down as well and scratched the back of his head as he cleared his throat to announce, "I need to check on something." He then tried to make his way around the tech-cart and make it for the elevator, but Carly blocked his path.

"Wait, I have a surprise," the brunette announced and grinned at the pair.

Sam perked up and asked with a big smile, "You got me a new subscription to the Bacon of the Month club?"

"No…" Carly started slowly, but picked up in a cheerful voice when she saw Sam's disappointed face, "we are going to a week long vacation to L.A.!"

"Wait? What?" Sam asked with a confused expression.

"We're going to L.A.!" she shouted again cheerfully at the couple.

"When?" Brad asked as he joined in his girlfriend's confusion.

"This Friday, we'll leave tomorrow after school," Carly replied with a goofy grin.

"How?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow still finding it hard to believe what the brunette was saying.

She looked to Brad and smiled, before looking back to her blonde friend. She pointed to Brad for a moment as she answered, "That movie that they've been all excited about, well my dad is going to be some kind of advisor to it and wanted us to come down and spend the week. We even get a chance to go on set."

"No way!" Brad shouted in excitement.

Sam grimaced at the possibility of having to actually hang out on set with all that scifi nonsense for the week.

Carly easily picked up on Sam's expression and countered, "Dad's just using the excuse for us to come down. The movie thing is for Freddie and to get us out of school. We get the entire week or more to be in LA."

The explanation seemed to satisfy the blonde until a disturbing thought occurred to her. "Wait, did your dad mention Brad?"

Carly opened her mouth, but quickly closed it when she realized that she didn't have an answer. After a few moments of looking at Sam's ever so slightly down face, Carly answered, "Dad didn't mention it, but I'm sure we could work it out for you to come with us."

Brad looked to Sam with a nervous smile to see her look back with an awkward smile.

Carly outstretched a hand and spoke with a little more confidence than how she spoke a moment ago, "You could share a room with Spencer and it wouldn't cost anything more."

"So I would get a room by myself?" Sam asked with a disappointed tone.

Carly blinked at the question as the thought hadn't occurred to her about the sleeping arrangements and how things had changed since the last time they went on any kind of overnight trip. "Ah… let me talk to Freddie about that, okay?"

Sam nodded and replied as if she didn't care, but Carly could clearly hear it in her voice, "Okay, whatever."

Carly gave her a half smile and responded, "So… should I give you two a few more minutes before me and Freddie come up to start working on iCarly?"

The blonde pair looked to one another and nervously grinned at one another before looking at the brunette. Sam replied a knowing smile, "Yes." Then a thought occurred to the blonde that she immediately spoke, "Wait, if we're going to LA, are we going to still do an iCarly?"

"That's right… I guess we can figure out something to do on location besides whatever we can take with us to perform. We'll be in LA. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out something interesting to show."

Brad nodded slowly then more confidently as he spoke, "Right… right. It's LA and we'll be in Hollywood."

Carly smiled as she nodded to the pair, "Well, I'll leave you two alone and we'll be up in a few minutes."

They nodded to the brunette and she turned to leave them with a few minutes more of privacy which they took every second of to make up for being interrupted twice by the web-hostess that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Thursday, April 5, 2012

It was early morning as Jade West was eating her cereal at the kitchen table before Beck came by to pick her up for school. She could hear her mother in the background fixing breakfast for the teenager before she herself had to get ready for work.

Between spoonfuls of cereal the girl with the blue streaks in her hair asked, "So you're going to be out late with your boyfriend?"

The nearly as pale as her daughter woman in her late forties, but didn't look it, Ruby West smirked back at her daughter as she set the breakfast in front of her daughter and asked, "Going to be out late with yours?"

Jade let out a sigh as she looked up at her mother, "Sorry."

The raven haired lady laughed for a moment. "I know you just worry about me."

The daughter made a face suggesting otherwise which brought a louder laugh from the woman before leaning over and kissing her forehead. She then turned walk over to the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of coffee and continued speaking, "I told you: it isn't a date; it is a working dinner. He's a studio executive on that movie you happen to be going to tomorrow. I have to meet with him to make sure we've worked out all the last minute details for the ad campaign for the film."

"And you have to do that over dinner?" she asked with a raise eyebrow before digging into her breakfast.

"That's the only time he's free today," she replied as she took a seat across from her.

Jade blinked and looked to her mother as if the older woman was serious. "You really believe that?"

Ruby laughed in return at the look her daughter was giving her. "Not for a second, but I'm flattered by the attention. He is pretty handsome and more importantly, he's paying for the dinner while I get the job done. Mama's got to bring home the bacon and if he wants to _try_ to wine and dine me then who am I to spoil his attempt?"

Jade smirked and shook her head. "I guess being a Vice President in advertising has its benefits: free meal and some eye candy."

Ruby took a sip from her mug then tilted her head to the side. "It does indeed. So, you really want to be an extra on the film?"

"Not really, but I don't want to be the only one I really know in my classes to be Sinjin," she replied in disgust.

Ruby shivered at the thought. "That Sinjin gives me the creeps. You stay as far away from him as you can, understand?"

Jade's disgusted look turned into one of laughing at a dark joke as she replied, "I already do." She then turned her attention back to her breakfast.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and sipped back on her coffee. "Is it just because of the subject matter or is it something else?"

Jade looked up from her plate and met her mother's concerned eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Last time you looked like this was when the school wouldn't put your play 'Well Wishes' on. I'm just glad you haven't been cutting stuff up."

The teenager snorted out a breath. "I… I feel like I'm the only one that is concerned with getting ready for our last project. Everyone is more concern with maybe getting credit in some silly movie."

Ruby nodded in sympathy of her daughter's concern. "What does Beck have to say?"

"He kind of agrees with me, but he thinks I'm worrying a little too much. I guess he's trying to find the happy middle by saying we have the time to do both."

The older woman shrugged a shoulder before continuing, "Maybe he's right: you should be concerned about your project, but don't let it overwhelm you. It gives you a chance to step back then come up with something really good."

"You really think he's right?"

She smiled to her daughter as she replied, "Yes, and what can I say? You're dating a smart kid."

Jade snorted out a laugh and grinned. She then replied, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome… well, I need to get ready myself. I'll be home late, but I'll leave dinner in the refrigerator for both you and Beck if he wants any."

The teenager nodded hesitantly, but thankful for the gesture.

A few minutes later as Jade was finishing her breakfast, there was a loud car horn blew outside. "That's Beck," Jade announced the obvious to Ruby before taking one last sip of her orange juice. She jumped from her seat and picked up her bag as she made her way to the door.

"Love you sweetheart!" Ruby called out as she got up from the table to finish getting ready herself for work.

Jade rolled her eyes before she whispered back, "You too mom." Once the raven haired teenager with blue streaks reached the front door, she shouted, "Well you have fun on your working dinner with Mister Benson." Then she headed out of the door without waiting for a response from her mother.

Ridgeway High School  
>Seattle, WA<br>Thursday, April 5, 2012

The last bell for the day had rung a few minutes ago and most of the other students had exited the school while Sam was at her locker making sure she didn't leave anything of value since she would be gone a week or more. Freddie and Carly were waiting for her outside so she was in a hurry until she saw the smiling face of her boyfriend approaching.

"Hey," Brad greeted her then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," she returned with a half smile. She continued to clean out her locker, but now at a slower pace as she looked to the taller teenager.

"So what are you doing? Don't we both need to get going? Our flight still leaves at four, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure I'm not leaving anything. I don't trust the teachers to not just go inside while I'm gone," she answered with an irritated tone.

"Oh, I guess it's part of being Sam Puckett," he joked with a lighthearted laugh.

She smirked at the taller teenager and replied, "You knew what you were getting yourself into with getting involved with mama."

Bard leaned against the lockers as he looked to the blonde troublemaker finishing her packing. "I know and I get to be involved with you for a week without having to worry about much of anything else. I have to thank the General for letting me tag along. I don't think he'd let me if Freddie didn't tell him he'd bunk with me, so I have to remember to thank him too," he continued with a laugh.

Sam shut her locker and joined him in laughter as she finally finished with her business and started walking towards the back entrance of the school with Brad right beside her. "He should be thanking you. If you didn't share a room with him, we'd probably never get them out of there until it was time to go home."

Brad let out a breath as he replied, "I can understand that when you're in love with someone."

Sam turned sharply to him and stopped. She raised an eyebrow and slightly opened mouth. She slowly asked, "How would you know that?"

Brad cleared his throat before answering, "Well ah… personal experience."

The blonde blinked and looked to him with a somewhat dumbfounded look on her face. "You've actually… no way."

He replied cautiously, "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're a nerd underneath it all, who would want to do that with you?" she replied in a disbelieving tone.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes on her.

Sam actually flinched at the hurt look on his face and swallowed down nervously then looked to the floor. "Sorry, it's just…"

"I haven't been judging you Sam or making assumptions of you based on how you act, maybe you should try it with me?"

Sam nodded solemnly then looked up at him, "Who was she?"

Brad took a deep breath and let it out slowly before replying softly, "This isn't the time or place to talk about it."

She frowned and glared at him. The blonde replied in an angry tone, "Don't give me that excuse. Why haven't you talked about it?"

The dirty blonde teenager shook his head and replied in a firm voice, "It hasn't come up and it's not just something I talk about or worst _brag_ about."

"Why? You regret it?"

Brad appeared to stand up straighter to Sam as he replied, "No… just how it ended. It's just… I can't talk about it here and now. If you want to talk about it later sometime while we're in LA then okay, but not now. It's not something I can just go over in a few minutes with you."

Sam cocked her head to the side and nodded as she looked to the floor. "Yeah, whatever."

The leaned down and gently cupped her chin for her to meet his eyes. "Hey, I am not just blowing you off. I wouldn't even be willing to talk about that with anyone else and when I do it is going to be between us because… I care about you and I don't want to mess this up."

She cupped his hand under her chin and asked softly, "Did you mess up the last one?"

"There was enough blame to go around," he whispered back.

She pulled the hand away from her chin, but held on to it then laced their fingers. The shorter teenager whispered, "Well… I know how much of a screw up I am and I'm trying not to mess this up either, so I shouldn't get mad at you for doing the same thing I'm doing."

He let out a relieved breath and smiled, "Glad you understand."

She nodded in return, but mischievously grinned to him. "But that doesn't let you off the hook… I still want to talk about it later and how it could affect… 'us'."

"You make that sound so ominous," he replied with a grin then kissed her cheek.

She laughed in response, "Well mama's got a reputation to up hold."

"Hey!" Carly shouted for the back entrance of the school catching the teenager's attention. "Will you two lovebirds come on? We have to get going."

Shay/Shay-Benson/Benson Apartment  
>Seattle, WA<br>Thursday, April 5, 2012

A small hint of blush formed on Carly's cheeks as she was finishing her packing her last piece of clothing discreetly into her last suitcase as the others were already downstairs. It was a set she picked up from Build-a-Bra to use during hopefully her and Freddie's 'quality time' to themselves during this impromptu vacation. She had spoken with Freddie about the room arrangements and he agreed to share a room with Brad without too much convincing, but she could see in his eyes that he was disappointed and she had every intention to make up for that disappointment… as many times as she could before they got back to Seattle.

Once she finished packing and zipping up her suitcase, she went over to her desk to pick up and slide a folded piece of paper into her jacket pocket. It was a copy of the list of pieces of wisdom her mother had left her in the letter that had been given the name 'The Wedding Letter'. Her mother's original letter to her was kept safe in a small home safe hidden in the bottom of her closet. Her father had purchased for her for the sole purpose of protecting the letter left to her as he understood how precious it was to Carly. The brunette was curious as to the contents of the letter left to her father contained, but he never shared them and she didn't ask him.

After retrieving the list, she turned and went to pick up her suitcase when Freddie entered their room with a smile on his face. "You ready?"

"Yes, I just finished packing," she replied cheerfully as she approached him. Once she was in reach, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "We're going to have a great time, right?"

He chucked and rested his hands on her hips. "Yes we are and I'm really glad we're getting this chance to get away from it all. You really need the break."

"Really?"

"Of course, I think the stress of wanting to make a great show is getting to you and the fact that as much as we've enjoyed the last month, getting married was pretty stressful."

Carly let out a breath and replied, "You're right… and it isn't just that."

He smile faltered at looking at her waning excitement. "What is it?"

She licked her lips and whispered, "No more iCarly… I don't think I'm ready to let that part of my life go."

He kissed her forehead then looked into her soulful brown eyes. "We don't have to. I'm still willing to do iCarly while we're in college and I'm sure Sam is too."

"But it's college and we're going to be busy and—"

Freddie pulled his wife into a hug and whispered, "I know, but we're going to make it work and it's going to be wonderful. Things may change, but we'll have each other to see it through."

Carly let out a calm breath as she held tightly to her other half. "Promise?"

"I promise," he whispered back then kissed her cheek. He then pulled back from their embrace and smiled as he continued, "So, we're going to have a good time and put away our worries for a little while and we are going to come up with something fantastic for the graduation show while we enjoy that LA sun, okay?"

Carly giggled at the happy face his was displaying towards her then replied, "Okay, we are going to have a great time and everything is going to work out."

He nodded, glad that she had come around to his view of the situation. "I just have to double check my luggage then we're ready to go, so I'll meet you downstairs?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, I'm coming down with you, because I have everything I need."

It was a few minutes later as Freddie was downstairs and going over his checklist of what he had packed. His mother had walked over from across the hall to see her son off and of course give her last minute motherly advice, "Now you remember—"

"Please, enough with the worrying mother, I will be fine," Freddie with a hint of annoyance in his voice stopped her lecture before she could really get started.

Carly was in the kitchen getting a last minute something to drink when she walked up beside the brown eye boy and looked to her mother-in-law. She spoke calmly to the redhead/brunette, "I'm his wife. I'm going to make sure he's okay."

The pair stared at one another looking as if they were about to start another 'friendly' discussion about Freddie. He just rolled his eyes getting quite sick of them going back and forth and was ready to put an end to it, but Carly asked him to let her handle the discussions. "Could you two talk it out while I finish packing? Please?"

They looked to Freddie for a moment before the pair seemed to silently agree then walked over towards the hallway to Spencer's room to continue the conversation. Freddie let out a relieved breath as he turned his attention back to his checklist.

The blonde hair troublemaker approached with a grin and asked, "It never ends does it? Even when you're married?"

"I guess not," he answered with a small laugh. The Tech-Producer then zipped up his last bag and looked up to the blonde to ask, "So, Brad's going to meet us at the airport?"

She nodded with a hesitant smile, "Yeah… about you bunking with him—"

He turned his full attention to the blonde and interrupted with a stern tone and even sterner look, "Hey, I'm going to be sharing a room with Brad instead of with my _wife_ so you don't have to room alone. Did you forget that Carly and I haven't had a proper honeymoon and this is the chance to have a partial one, but I'm giving it up for _you_? The next words out of your mouth should be: 'Thank you Freddie'."

The blonde blinked at his reaction, but reacted a moment later with a nod and softly replied, "That's exactly what I wanted to tell you, thank you Freddie. He wouldn't be coming with us if you hadn't agreed to do that."

Freddie let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and surprised out how easy the conversation was going at the moment. "Well… you're welcome." After taking another calming breath, he continued, "Now we are all going to have a good time and I don't want to hear any nerd jokes since you're getting a week or more off of school to hang out with your boyfriend and best friend."

"No jokes, promise," she replied with her hands held up in surrender.

Freddie laughed dismissively, "Yeah, we'll see." He then glanced at her pile of luggage near the elevator. "So you done with your packing?"

"Yep, I'm packing light and I'm all set. I guess we just have to wait for—"

Spencer shouted gleefully as he came charging out of his room and nearly into Carly and Mrs. Benson, "Okay, that's it! Let's get to the airport!"

The two women were able to step aside and avoid being run over by the tall artist. The pair looked at him with obvious annoyance on their faces then looked to each other and exchanged sympathetic looks.

Sam let out a laugh, "Never mind."

Freddie joined her reaction with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. See you on Friday.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I have for you another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**EddieVF: Thanks for the high praise and the readership.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you for the continued support.**

**patf204: That's like asking is Tori Vega ever going to meet Shelby Marx. It all depends if Sheppard is on the planet, I mean in the country, the country at the time. Who said anything about other planets? I didn't. It's just a movie they are working on. It's all about deep space radar telemetry and magnets.**

Chapter 4

Los Angeles International Airport  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

It was approaching seven o'clock that evening as the group made their way through baggage claim and towards the exit terminal. It was a pleasant and uneventful trip for the Seattle group and each hoped that it was a good sign that it would be a great 'working' vacation as they exited the terminal. Carly was the first to spot their ride as she dragged her rolling luggage behind her. She grinned as she saw that they were being greeted with the smiling face of General Shay in jeans and his A-2 Flight Jacket leaning against the side of a limousine.

Shay opened his arms wide. "Surprise," he greeted with a big smile.

Carly ran up and jumped into her father's arm and hugged him. He returned the hug and lifting the light girl off her feet. He kissed her cheek then whispered, "How's my girl?"

"I'm doing great," she whispered back as he sat her back down on her feet.

He smiled as he pulled away and replied, "I'm glad. So how's married life treating you?"

She let out a soft laugh as she replied, "Harder than just being a girlfriend, but you already knew that."

"It's different hearing it in person than just over a video chat, but I can relate on the other side of the equation. Living together is hard, but rewarding," he replied with a wink.

The brunette nodded with a smile. "Yes it is."

Shay then looked to Spencer, who approached next. The General pulled his son into a hug and patted him on the back. "How's my boy?" he whispered into the equally tall artist.

Spencer pulled back and grinned nearly ear to ear. "I'm doing great dad. I couldn't be better."

"Oh? So you found someone?" he asked jollily.

"No…" Spencer replied timidly.

"Nuts," he laughed. "I was hoping for grandkids at some point."

"Dad!" the artist shouted with a look of terror on his face.

"What? You're thirty; I'm not wrong to expect for you to start settling down at _some point_."

Spencer looked to his sister. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" Carly dropped her jaw as she shouted.

"It's no one's fault!" Shay laughed out loud. "I'm just messing with you son."

"You're hilarious dad," the equally tall younger man replied in a deadpan manner.

Shay chuckled at the look that Spencer was giving him. "I know… where do you two think you get your sense of humor?"

Without batting an eye, Spencer replied, "From mom."

Shay blinked and replied with a shrug of a shoulder and a soft laugh, "Yeah, you're right."

Sam walked up beside the tall artist and shouted with a hint of annoyance, "Did you forget about us?"

Shay kept a smile on his face as he leaned over and hugged the blonde. He whispered, "How's my other girl?"

She returned the hug without hesitation then pulled back. "Good, not failing anything and ah…" she trailed off and looked to Brad. He gave her a brief smile then she looked back to Shay. "I'm pretty good."

He gave her a smirk and replied, "Good to hear." His smirk left and was replaced with a standoffish look as he looked to Brad. "Hello Mister Justice," he greeted the sandy haired teenager in a reserved tone.

Brad nodded and swallowed down his nervousness to reply, "Hello General Shay."

"I hope you find this week to be very productive for you and use your time quite wisely," he wished in a business like fashion that eerily reminded the Shay children of their granddad.

"Yes sir, I intend to," he replied as calmly as he could with the staring eyes of the Air Force General. He looked to Sam for support, but she gave him a perplex look of trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

"Good," he replied casually. The former flyer then looked over to the last member of the group and his demeanor changed back to how he greeted the others. "Freddie! How's my other favorite son?" he asked as he pulled the young man into a hug.

Freddie laughed and patted his father-in-law on the back. "I'm couldn't be happier."

Shay pulled back and patted Freddie on his left shoulder. "You will be… in time, but that story is for another time." He then looked back to the eager group and motioned to the limousine to offer, "We ride in style."

Carly shouted with laughter, "So you really got us a limo?"

Shay grinned and shook his head as he answered, "I thought I'd spoil my kids a little."

The chauffeur then walked around and helped the teenagers with their bags between the trunk and the interior. As they were packing their luggage for the short trip to the hotel, Spencer pulled his father a few feet so that he could ask in private, "What's the deal with you and Brad?"

Shay's brow furled before replying in a defensive whisper, "It is my right as a father to give the boyfriend grief."

"Ah, dad?"

He shrugged a shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Close enough. Now come on, we need to get to the hotel then grab some dinner."

Spencer nodded as he realized that would be all he could get from his father at the moment. It annoyed him to no end how his father could be so tight lip when he and Carly failed so miserable at times to keep secrets. It was still considered a miracle that they had kept the wedding a secret before the ceremony. Spencer brushed that thought aside and was the second to last into the roomy limo as his father was the last one inside wearing a grin on his face.

AeroBistro (Restaurant)  
>Embassy Suites LAX North<br>9801 Airport Blvd  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

It was about an hour later that the half dozen people sat around the table to have a casual dinner. Fortunately, there was a restaurant in the hotel that Shay had booked the rooms, so they dropped off their stuff and went straight to dinner. Shay and Spencer were each sitting at each end of the table with the teenage couples sitting together on each side of the table with Carly on Shay's right and Sam on his left.

Freddie finished his morsel of food off of his fork and he asked, "So we really get to go on the set?"

After Shay took a sip from his glass, he replied, "Yes, but you probably have to sign something that says you won't talk about what you see. They don't want anything to leak out about the movie."

Freddie nodded and replied with a grin, "I understand, but all my buddies won't. They are going to bug me and Brad as soon as we get back."

Brad nodded with a smile then asked the General, "How did you get to be an adviser?"

Shay blinked and with a blank look on his face, replied to the teenager, "My department had worked with the original creator of the idea behind the movie during the television run and they needed a volunteer, so I volunteered to advise him in addition to the other people assigned through the Air Force's Entertainment Liaison Office. It's nothing really out of the ordinary about Hollywood asking for assistance from the military."

He nodded at the answer and after eating another bite from his meal, he asked, "So what exactly do you do in the Air Force?"

The Shay kids looked to one another and shared a look of concern for the sandy haired teenager. Carly had realized that once the idea of him being on a submarine was a cover story, she just respected him enough not to ask what he really did and Spencer had always seemed to have kept that policy. However, neither seemed to have passed that idea on to Brad that maybe he shouldn't ask that question of their father.

Without missing a beat, the General answered, "I'm involved with deep space radar telemetry."

"You are? I thought your background was being a pilot and in Special Forces," Brad asked with a perplex look on his face.

Shay chuckled, probably the most relaxed he had appeared to the sandy haired teenager, as he replied, "You'd be quite surprise how people can move around with the right combination of skills and command experience."

Brad nodded and seemed to be satisfied by the answer. Carly and Spencer spared each other glances and realized how silly of a cover story that sounded. Freddie and Sam seemed to be in ignorant bliss as they focused on their meals.

Shay turned his attention slightly from just Brad to him and Sam. "So Samantha, how's Mister Justice been treating you?"

Sam looked up from her plate with half chewed food in her mouth and asked, "What?"

Shay chuckled then asked again, "How's your boyfriend been treating you?"

The blonde swallowed her food and quickly glanced to a nervous looking Brad. "Fine," she replied slowly.

Shay raised an eyebrow before taking drink from his glass. He set the tea down and continued in a curious tone, "Just fine?"

Carly laughed as she jumped into the conversation, "She couldn't be happier."

The blonde turned her head and glared at the brunette. Carly replied by laughing louder as she enjoyed the annoyed expression on Sam's face and stating, "You know it's true."

She was about to reply when Brad leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear. The teenager's annoyed expression turned to one of shock then she looked to her boyfriend hesitantly. He smiled and shrugged a shoulder as a response to her inquiring look directed at him. She then turned her attention back to her food.

Shay snorted out a breath and turned his attention to his daughter and son-in-law. "So… how are you really adjusting to married life and living together?"

Spencer laughed and replied, "They're still arguing over the bathroom in the morning."

The married couple turned a look to the happy artist. He immediately looked down at his plate and continued his meal.

The General laughed for a few moments then spoke, "It really is the little things that are the hardest to adjust to when you start living together."

Carly replied in a somewhat annoyed tone, "We figure out the bathroom situation."

"She realized she was wrong," Freddie chuckled for a moment before taking a sip of his glass.

Carly looked to him sharply with furled eyebrows. He looked back to her with a completely innocent look on his face which just made her more annoyed.

It was Sam's turn to laugh at the brunette on how she reacted to Freddie's statement. The blonde started laughing harder when the brunette turned her gaze to her co-hostess.

"Carlotta?" that soft voice of her father pulled her attention from the laughing blonde. She looked to her father with a warm smile on his face. "It's hard to adjust when you're not used to sharing space. I am speaking from personal experience. It was easier for your mother because she and Barry in their early life had to share before they moved into the Dorfman… 'mansion' for the lack of a better term. However, everything will settle… as long as you don't kill each other in the process."

Carly let out a breath as she thought on his advice. A moment or so later, she smiled as she asked, "You're really speaking from personal experience?"

Shay tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment before replying, "It drove her nuts on how I would hog the covers."

"She does the same thing," Freddie laughed out a reply.

The rest of them at the table looked embarrassed from the statement and turned their complete attention to finishing their individual meals.

The brunette looked to her husband and glared, but he returned with a smile then a quick kiss on the corner of her frowning mouth. "I love you anyway." Surprisingly, the gesture seemed to instantly calm her.

Shay cleared his throat and the pair looked to him. With a smile playing on his face, he stated, "Sorry son, but she obviously gets it from me."

The pair looked to one another then laughed softly at how ridiculous they felt about the little things that could irritate one another.

Over the course of the next half hour, the conversation among the group switched to small talk and other happenings at school or the latest art project Spencer was working on as dessert was served (and quickly ate by Sam). The conversation finally started winding down and Shay looked to the teenagers and spoke, "Remember: you have to be up and ready early enough so we can be at Paramore Studios by Ten A.M. Is that understood? Understood Samantha?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she replied with a smile on her face, "Yes, sir. I'll be up. Carly won't let me oversleep."

Shay snorted out a laugh and nodded his head. "It's an advantage of bunking with her. I hope you appreciate it."

She instantly realized that the 'it' meant more than just being able to wake up early. The blonde looked to Carly and Freddie and gave a brief nod to the both of them.

It was finally time for them to retire for the evening to their rooms, so the group stood up one by one and Shay left a tip for the waiter on the table. As the teenagers lead the way to the elevators, Spencer gently grabbed his father by the elbow to gently pull him to a stop. Shay raised an eyebrow at his son.

Spencer answered his father's unasked question, "So… are you going to see Aunt Ruby?"

The former flyer paused for a moment before replying, "I was planning to surprise her tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh? Okay," the artist replied nonchalantly.

He just eyed his son for a moment before asking, "Why?"

Spencer gave his father a goofy grin as he answered, "Oh, no particular reason. It's just that I don't remember the last time you were in LA to visit. You don't exactly get to see her a lot."

Shay snorted out a breath and smiled as he patted his son on the shoulder. "I intend to take the advantage and thank you for your concern about my social life… or little there is of one."

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Ruby looked to her companion for the evening work as he walked her to her front door. He was quite a handsome man in Ruby's opinion with short, nearly black hair, and standing at six feet and a solid muscular frame. He also had a charming smile that went with the handsome package. The only thing that struck her as odd about him was that he bared a resemblance to Carly's husband Freddie, but she just thought it was a coincidence along with the same surname.

As she reached her front door with her carrying portfolio in one hand and her house key in the other, she commented, "Well that was a productive meeting Mister Benson."

"Yes it was… you know you can call me Leonard," he suggested with a charming smile and a slight tilt of his head.

Ruby smiled briefly at him. "Thank you, but for appearance sake, I think I should call you Mister Benson. I don't want to fall into the habit then accidentally call you that in front of your subordinates, but after everything is finalized I think we can be on a first name basis."

He nodded in return and replied with even a bigger grin, "Of course, Miss West. I understand completely. Whatever you feel is the most comfortable to you and appropriate is fine with me."

She returned the smile and nodded. "Well I need to head inside. Check on my daughter… teenagers."

"I can… imagine," he replied hesitantly with a somewhat lessened smile directed at the raven haired woman. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She blinked at his response, but brushed it aside as she replied with a slight smile, "Tomorrow Mister Benson, have a pleasant night."

"You as well," he replied as his original bright smile reformed on his face as she turned to her front door and entered her home.

She shut the door behind her then looked through the peephole to see Mister Benson walk back to his car with a slightly exuberant spring in his step. She looked away and allowed a bigger smile to form on her face. The raven haired woman then went on to retire for the evening since she was due at Paramore Studios the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paramore Studios  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Friday, April 6, 2012

The iCarlys had arrived at about 9:30 that morning to make sure they weren't late. They were checked in fairly quickly and issued their visitor's passes a few minutes ago.

Carly had an arm looped around on of Freddie's arms and smiled at her husband's excitement of being on set for his newest science fiction fandom as they were escorted to where they could see the filming without interfering with anything. The best way she could describe the brown eye boy at the moment would be giddy.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Freddie commented in a slightly higher pitch voice than normal as he watched the various production people go back and forth getting ready to film their first scene for the movie.

Spencer rubbed his hands together and agreed, "This is fantastic."

Brad joined the course of voices, "Yeah, but we have to keep it a secret for months before they release it, but this going to be great. Downside is that we have to write some paper of something to justify being here for Principal Franklin."

Sam had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes at seeing Brad's more muted excitement, but she could tell that he was just excited as Freddie on being on set. She was just glad that he was being a little more dignified in his excitement. However, she decided to focus on something more important to her the all this nerd Nirvana and asked, "Don't they cater these things?"

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's always food with you."

"Hey, you have your priorities, mama has hers," she replied more defensively than angrily.

Brad leaned over to whisper to Sam, "Let's us watch a few takes then we can go looking for a food table. Okay?"

Sam looked up at Brad's understanding eyes and small smirk on his face.

"Compromise," he gently reminded her.

She let out a breath and answered placated for the moment, "Fine, I'll stay and watch, but I still expect my food."

Brad chuckled then kissed her on the cheek. "Promise."

Sam shook her head and let a brief smile form on her face.

Carly and Freddie shared a look at thinking how adorable the pair looked, but wouldn't say that to Sam.

* * *

><p>It was approaching ten o'clock as the Hollywood Art students were rushing to check in with the other extras. It was a long line with people of various ages which caused Jade to be even more irritable about the situation at seeing the rest of their excitement even as they had to wait in line. Cat was hoping that they would dress her up as a cute alien and of course, Tori was happy, which just built on Jade's irritation. The raven haired teenager knew it was going to be a lousy day with just the way it was starting.<p>

Once they finally cleared with checking into the set, they were directed to the appropriate areas to be background extras.

"Tori?" someone called out to the brunette. She turned her head along with the others to a man in jeans, a grey jacket that went past his hips, black rimmed glasses and grey cap on his head.

Tori recognized the man right away. The man was Jack, the director that Tori had previously met during her very brief time as a stuntwoman. He approached with a nervous smile and asked, "Tori? You're not doing any stunts this time are you?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, no falling for me this time."

Jade laughed as she asked, "Ah, don't you think it would be fall to fun again?"

Tori glared and the look brought a bigger smile to Jade's face.

She thought maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad.

* * *

><p>A clock on the far wall displayed ten o'clock in a conference room as Brigadier General Shay entered in full Service Dress Uniform with his red scarlet beret signifying him once being a Combat Controller and all the military personnel from the Air Force Entertainment Liaison Office and support personnel stood at attention. Shay took off his beret and quickly replied with a respectful nod to the airmen and airwomen, "As you were." The person he was meeting was a bald head man with black rectangular glasses who eagerly got up from his seat at the conference table and approached the general. Shay offered his hand to the film producer he had been assigned to more or less baby sit. "Mister Lloyd, I'm General Shay. I've been assigned to work with you on your film."<p>

The shorter man eagerly accepted the hand and replied, "I was expecting Colonel Carter or Colonel Mitchell."

Shay sighed with a slight smile as he let go of the shorter man's hand. "Unfortunately, both are on assignment and are unavailable. I thought General O'Neill made it clear that they were not available to assist you as last time, Mister Lloyd."

"He did, but I was still hoping something could be worked out," he replied with evident disappointment in his voice.

Shay nodded patiently. "Understandable, I'm aware that you have worked with them before and that if one has a good working relationship with someone it would be preferable to work with those people again. However, I think I can be of great assistance to you and hopefully quite beneficial to your movie and to the Air Force."

"I hope so, but why you? Isn't this a little beneath your pay grade to be working on a film?"

The other military personnel looked uneasy towards one another. Shay smiled, not offended at all since he felt he was the one that was getting the better end of the deal. "I volunteered for personal reasons, but I would prefer to get onto more pressing matters: I believe that you have the some of the shooting script that you would like me to look over?"

Mister Lloyd smiled at the question since most of the time the military personnel he worked with were never too eager to assist him.

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour later that the Mister Lloyd was escorting Shay around to the various sets that weren't currently being used for filming. The pair stood in a conference room set looking out panoramic windows down onto a lower floor with a loading ramp leading to a twenty foot wide or so giant metal ring standing upright with various symbols decorating an inner ring.<p>

Martin laughed with a big grin as he pointed down below. "They even got the center ring to spin. I think they got it really accurate to the—"

Shay quickly finished in a firm, almost cold voice, "—artist's concept drawings that were inspired by your imagination?"

Martin swallowed nervous and replied, "Right… all from my imagination."

Shay continued to stare at the shorter man.

He laughed nervously and asked, "Why don't we get some refreshments?"

Shay let out a breath and gave a brief smile. "Yes, why don't we?"

The pair then left the conference room and took a short flight of stairs to the ground floor of the set. Martin led the General to the catered table for some brief refreshments.

As Shay was taking a sip of water from his Styrofoam cup, he noticed something behind Martin's shoulder. "Who is that?" Shay with a grin on his face motioned with his head past Mister Lloyd's shoulder.

The shorter man turned and caught sight of a woman raven hair and slightly pale skin dressed in woman's business attire with a black one button jacket, white collared shirt with the first button undone and black slacks. She was talking to a young man Shay guessed was probably some assistant. He appeared to be quite uncomfortable speaking with the woman before she quickly dismissed him. He quickly turned and walked away.

Mister Lloyd smiled and briefly laughed, "Oh, she is Miss West. She's in charge of advertising campaign for the movie. She is like this real 'Ice Queen' and you do not want to cross her path. She's been great already getting the buzz going before we start shooting, but I like staying out of her way."

Shay nodded at the explanation before chuckling softly, "Well, I guess I just have to walk over and say hello." Shay sat down his cup, grabbed a napkin and picked up a cookie from a tray and headed to the woman.

The creator blinked in shock and his jaw dropped as he witnessed when Shay walked up behind her without her noticing him and what happened next.

Ruby was looking at something on a clipboard when she felt a soft tug on a few strands of hair behind her head. She clenched her jaw tight at the nerve of someone who would dare pull on her hair. She turned around sharply ready to verbally rip the person a new one with a furious look on her face. When she met the person's soft eyes and warm smile, her breath caught in her throat and blinked a few times.

"Steven?" she asked in almost disbelief tone.

Shay held up the cookie as she smiled at her as he softly spoke, "Cookie?"

Her attention turned to the chocolate chip cookie wrapped in a napkin and offered to her. She gently took the cookie from his hand and smiled back to him. It seemed surreal to her for a moment as she remembered the first time he did the exact same thing to her when they were seven and every other time when they were children and he wanted to give her a cookie.

She looked back up and smiled before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. A moment or so later, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back to look up at him. They both stayed close to one another.

She grinned at him starting their banter and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shay motioned his head back towards Martin. "I'm a military adviser to Mister Lloyd. I'm making sure his script doesn't make the Air Force look bad."

She laughed as she replied, "It's just a silly scifi movie."

Shay raised a finger as he countered, "Yes, but the main protagonist are Air Force personnel and centers around the service. He wanted our help and I'm here to make sure everything runs smoothly on our end."

The raven haired woman shook her head. "How long are you going to be here?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "About a week, maybe two."

She narrowed her eyes on him and a corner of her mouth frowned as she asked, "And when were you going to drop by and see me?"

He replied with a friendly chuckle, "This afternoon actually, but it's just not me."

"Oh?"

"I brought everyone down from Seattle so we could spend some time together. They are actually around here somewhere. You did a great job with the news about this movie. Spencer and Freddie are already thrilled about the movie and a chance to hang on the set is making them practically giddy with excitement. I'm afraid they're going to embarrass themselves at some point."

She took a bite from the cookie and smiled at the news. After finishing swallowing the first bite she asked, "They are? That's great. Let's just hope Spencer doesn't catch anything on fire."

"Ohh… I forgot about that. Have to keep him away from the more volatile stuff," Shay sucked in a breath at the realization.

"But he can set non-flammable stuff on fire," Ruby pointed out in a hush whisper.

"Well, we can't help that," he chuckled.

She joined him in laughter and patted his chest with her free hand.

Mister Lloyd approached cautiously and asked, "You two know each other?"

The pair looked to the mostly bald man. Ruby glared at him presumably because he was interrupting the pair. She answered slowly, "Yes we do. Steven here is a long time friend of mine and you'd be advised to listen to what he has to tell you."

Martin nodded and gave a nervous smile. "Not a problem Miss West. I'm happy to have him here."

Shay smiled and shook his head at how easily Ruby could still intimidate men or women when she really wanted. What threaten to bring on a laugh was that she then took a bite out of her cookie as she stared at Martin.

The former flyer looked past Martin to see a man quickly approaching from the other end of the studio. He was about the same height as Shay with dark, spiky hair and a solid build; however, it was the facial features that really caught the General's attention. He motioned his head and asked Martin, "Who is that?"

"Oh, him… that's the 'studio executive' they sent over to keep an eye on the film for the studio. He thinks he's a real big shot, but he just doesn't understand the creative process—"

"Martin!" the tall gentleman approached with a cheerful tone.

The bald man replied with as much sincerity as he could mustered, "Hey Leonard."

"How's my favorite creative genius doing today?" he asked in the same cheerful tone as he patted the shorter man's shoulder.

"Doing fine. Everything is going off without a hitch. It's going to be a great shoot," Martin replied cheerfully.

"I couldn't be happier to hear that," he laughed then turned his attention to Ruby and smiled as he greeted, "It's good to see you Ru—Miss West."

Ruby narrowed her eyes on him for the instant he started using her first name, but soften as he corrected himself. She answered softly, "You too Mister Benson."

"Mister Benson?" Shay asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied causally as he looked to the man in uniform. "So you're the military adviser for the film? General?"

"Shay, Steven Shay," he answered with a friendly nod and respective smile.

"Leonard Benson," he replied with a coy smile.

Shay paused for a moment to really look at the man and that was enough to confirm his suspicions of who he could be and that troubled the former flyer greatly. He replied slowly as he shook the other man's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mister Benson."

"Same here General. I'm glad you're here and the Air Force is taking such interest in the film. I know your input is going to take Martin's genius premise and help him make it come alive. It'll make the studio a lot of money and make the Air Force look really good… just like all the other films this studio has produced."

"Thank you Mister Benson. That is mine and Mister Lloyd's goal," he answered with a nod of his head.

Benson grinned and gave a nod in return before shifting his gaze between Ruby and Shay. He raised an eyebrow at the proximity of the two. "So I see you've all been getting acquainted."

Ruby wrapped an arm around Shay's arm as she replied, "Actually, Steven and I have been friends for a very long time. Him being here is a little surprise for me. It gives us a chance to really catch up… well more so than that weekend a month ago."

Benson didn't fail to notice the gesture of Ruby looping an arm around one of Shay's arms, or witnessing using someone's first name or that the General was being quite comfortable with the gesture and not giving it a second thought. However, a thought did occur to him and quickly left his lips, "How about we treat the General here then? I know this great little restaurant the four of us could go to and get to know one another and talk about how production is going today and for the next week."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as he looked to Mister Benson, "Another working dinner?"

He laughed and held out his arms out wide as he replied, "Time is money and mixing a little business with pleasure sounds like a fine way of spending a Friday night."

Shay nodded casually to the suggestion and looked to Ruby, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

A corner of Ruby's mouth upturned as she looked back at her friend. "Okay… I'm going to treat you to the LA life tonight."

Benson cleared his throat and his smile somewhat dulled. The executive continued, "I'll let you and our genius here get back to work. I'll make the dinner reservations. Look forward to seeing you tonight Miss West."

Ruby smiled and nodded in reply. Shay tried to suppress a smirk from the obvious flirting the man was attempting on his friend. He was hoping that Benson's appearance and surname was a coincidence for Ruby's sake. He just might be a nice guy for her and he was certainly interested in the raven haired beauty.

Benson then looked to Shay and Martin and continued with a nod, "Gentlemen, until this evening." He turned and made his way off the set.

Martin turned to Ruby and Shay and spoke, "Okay, I need to get back on set to make sure they don't mess anything up. I'll see you two later tonight, Miss West, One-Horse—"

"What did you call me?" the taller man asked in a cold tone.

"One-Horse?" Martin replied nervously as he looked

"Who told you call me that?"

"Colonel Young, after I talked with General O'Neill. He said it was your old callsign."

Shay took a step closer and pulling away from Ruby. He looked down at the shorter man and replied acidly, "Of course… let's get something straight Mister Lloyd: don't ever call me One-Horse again. That is not my callsign and you will not address me as such. Is that understood?"

Martin swallowed nervously. "Not a problem… I think I'll just… go."

"Maybe you should and make sure your film crew doesn't do anything it isn't supposed to do," Shay replied in a cold tone.

The shorter man scurried off to follow Shay's suggestion as the General watched him leave.

Ruby looked to Shay in mild shock as she asked, "What was that about?"

Shay closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing."

The raven haired beauty narrowed her look towards him and stated, "Don't you dare 'nothing' me Steven; that was something."

The General sighed and looked to her with tired look with his eyes. "It is a story I'm not getting into right now."

She closed the distance between them and palmed the side of one of his arms. She gave him a small smiled and stated, "Okay, you tell me when you can."

He returned her smile with one of his own small smiles.

"Now, let me show you around this place," she offered with a smile then took another bite out of her cookie.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this installment. Everyone will meet up on Monday and it will be an interesting meeting… just make sure you read BOTH chapters on Monday before you decide if you want to throw anything at me. Remember, not everything isn't necessaryly clear at first glance. Later, OneHorseShay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. Thank you for your reviews and readership once again. I hope you enjoy this installment, because it should be an emotional ride. It might be a little unexpected at first, but I hope you stick through both chapters and see what I'm trying to accomplish. A little language warning and innuendo.**

**Boris Yeltsin: the guy's name is Leonard Benson, which is all I'm willing to say for the moment.**

**BushwellFanNYC: SG1? I have no idea what you are talking about; it's just a movie and Shay works in deep space radar telemetry for Air Force Space Command, nothing more. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was approaching lunch time when the students from Hollywood Arts were given a break from being just in the background. Tori led the Hollywood Art students into the green room, but stopped when she saw two teenagers already waiting in the room causally chatting. Her sudden stop caused those behind her to crash into her and her, Cat and Robbie tumbled over to the floor shouting out various sounds of surprise. André reached down to help Tori on her feet while Beck and Jade helped Cat to her feet. Robbie was left alone to pick himself and Rex up off the floor.

Once Tori was on her feet she stated the obvious and pointed at the two teenagers, "You're iCarly?"

Carly and Freddie looked to her in shock then asked together, "Shelby?"

"Ah, no… my name's Tori," she replied with a perplex look.

The pair blinked and looked to one another for a moment then apparently accepted that this long haired teenager wasn't their fighter friend. It was also a short moment as the rest of the Hollywood Art students, except for Jade, approached and surrounded the couple all eager to meet the pair.

Each of them smiled somewhat embarrassed from the attention.

"Wow, you're quick aren't you?" Jade asked with a smirk. Tori glared at her for a moment. The raven haired girl gave her a small smile and wrinkled her nose for an instant before looking back at the couple with a genuine happy smile and greeted the brunette, "Hi Carly."

"Jade?" The brunette returned the smile and walked over to hug the raven haired with blue streaks girl. Carly whispered, "Hi Jade." She let go of the taller girl and took a step back and continued, "We planned to see you this weekend. I guess that surprise is spoiled."

She laughed before answering, "It happens, I'm sorry I missed the wedding, but—"

Carly waved her off playfully with a laugh. "It's alright; your mom told me you had your performance. I completely understand; we didn't give anyone any real notice. I barely got my uncle, aunt and cousins there in time."

Tori blinked and looked back and forth at the pair for a few moments along with the others before she asked, "Wait, you were invited to the wedding? How were you invited to their secret wedding?" The rest of the students were just as surprised by the revelation as André and Cat traded surprise looks, but Beck shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Jade smirked at the curly haired teenager. "Of course I was invited. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tori raised her hands. "Why _would_ you be? How do you know Carly Shay?"

"Shay-Benson," Carly corrected with a smile then looked to Jade with a raised eyebrow.

Jade laughed, enjoying every moment of Tori's confused expression. "Oh, I and Carly go way back. Carly's dad is my godfather—"

"And Jade's mom is my godmother," the brunette finished for the raven haired girl.

Tori just blinked and looked back and forth at the two.

Jade couldn't get the smirk off of her face as she asked the brunette, "Carly, how far back do they go?"

Carly upturned a corner of her mouth as she asked, "Elementary school?"

Jade nodded. "Sounds right."

The rest of them just looked as surprise as Tori. She shook her head and asked, "Wait, you've known Carly this entire time, but you didn't mention it to anyone?"

Jade narrowed her eyes on her rival and asked, "Why should I tell you?"

André laughed, "But you haven't told anyone." Cat, Robbie and Rex joined in agreement.

"So? I don't have to explain why I didn't," Jade snorted out dismissively.

Tori crossed her arms and sniffed out a huff.

Freddie spoke up and offered a hand to the blue streaked hair teenager, "Nice to finally meet you Jade."

The frown left her face and turned to the handsome brown eye teenager. "Same here. You're a lucky man you know."

"You don't know the half of it," he replied with a laugh.

"I guess you'll have to catch me up," she replied and smiled.

"And you the same; your mother couldn't brag on you enough during the weekend," he laughed off.

Jade sighed, "My mother is—"

"Is a nice and caring woman that loves you very much," Carly interrupted with a smile then pointed at the raven haired girl. "And that's the truth whether you want to admit it or not."

Jade let out a sigh and shook her head. "Still see you have the Shay stubbornness in thinking you're right."

"Just the same trait my dad and your mom share, that's how you can be stubborn too."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Carly laughed and pointed to the rest of the Hollywood Art Students. "You could introduce us to your friends."

"They're not my—"

Carly tilted her head to the side and gave a knowing smile.

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "Fine, this is Beck, my boyfriend." She indicated the taller teenager with longer hair and thin build.

Beck offered his hand and introduced himself, "Like she said, I'm Beck."

Carly shook his hand, followed by a handshake with Freddie. Carly looked to Jade and whispered, "He's cuter in person."

Jade narrowed her look on Carly. She giggled and countered with a conspiratorial whisper, "I get the same way when girls look at my man… and it hasn't stopped since we've been married either. I think it's gotten worst."

The actress snorted out a laugh. "It doesn't stop."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh, I have a few stories," she replied and glared at Tori for a moment.

Tori frowned in response to the look then looked to Carly and offered her hand. "I'm Tori."

"Hello again… has anyone ever told you that you look just like Shelby Marx?"

"Ah… no…"

"Well you do," she answered in a cheerful voice.

"Ah, thanks?"

The married couple laughed at the response for a moment before the African-American spoke cheerfully and with a big grin, "I'm André."

Carly nodded and replied, "Hi André."

"Pleasure to meet you Carly, you and Sam are the funniest girls on the internet," he complimented with a good natured smile.

"Thank you," she replied with a nod.

The curly haired boy with glasses then spoke up with a big grin, "I'm Robbie and this is—"

The puppet shouted, "I can speak for myself! I'm Rex."

Carly hesitantly replied, "Hi Robbie… Rex." She then glanced to her husband and he raised an eyebrow. He just shook his head and grinned at the ventriloquist act.

The joyful redhead then approached closer to the pair. "I'm Cat," the red velvet haired girl greeted cheerfully. "I loved the wedding photos you posted. You were such a beautiful bride," Cat clapped happily.

Carly blinked at seeing the girl; except for the red velvet hair and tan, she bared a striking resemblance to her mother when she was at that age. The brunette cleared her throat a moment later and replied sincerely with a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Thank you."

Tori spoke up and raised her hands up in excitement. "You were; that dress was absolutely amazing. It was so you. I was wondering, why the bandana instead of a veil?"

"It was a family heirloom. My late-mother wore it to her wedding."

"Oh… I'm sorry," the slightly taller girl replied in a nervous tone. She also lost the excited smile off of her face.

She nodded in an attempt to comfort the girl and answered, "It's okay. That was the point in wearing it, something old and something borrowed."

Jade then spoke up, "I have to agree Carly, you were really rocking that dress. You certainly weren't going for traditional."

"Nope, because nothing was traditional for us," she replied and looped an arm with Freddie. "But I did want something simple and elegant."

Cat asked softly, "Was it like a fairytale wedding?"

"I'm not sure I would describe it as a fairytale wedding, but he did sweep me off my feet and it was quite wonderful," Carly replied with a smile to bright smiling girl.

Rex laughed as he asked, "Was that night just as wonderful for the two of you?" His eyebrows quickly raised and dropped then finished, "If you know what I mean?"

Carly blinked in horror at the question and what little color was in her face drained away. A moment later, Freddie glared angrily at the puppet master. The rest of the Hollywood Arts students looked just as shocked, except for Cat who apparently didn't know what Rex meant and Jade who glared just as harshly as Freddie at Robbie and Rex.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted apparently just as surprised.

"What? We're all thinking it. They're _married_. That's what married people do unless it's really bad, they're really ugly or they're really old."

Freddie walked straight up to Robbie and glared harshly at the curly haired boy. The glasses wearing boy swallowed terrified at the look the tech-producer was giving him. Freddie whispered in a cold tone, "Apologize to my wife right now or I'll shove something up _your_ backside."

Robbie looked to Rex and demanded nervously, "Apologize to her."

"You just didn't do that?" Freddie spoke more of as a statement than a question as he looked ready to kill the boy. With his attention so focused on Robbie, he didn't notice at first that Carly had turned and walked out of the room.

Jade reached over and yanked one of Rex's arms off and took it with her as she went after Carly. The puppet screamed in pain, "Give me back my arm you witch!"

Freddie turned slightly to see Jade approach him and finally realized that Carly had left the room. "Carly?"

As Jade walked past Freddie, she patted him on the arm. "I'll take care of this," she whispered and hurried out of the room. Once she was outside the room, she shouted back, "And you can stuff it Rex!"

* * *

><p>Jade attempted to catch up with the brunette who was walking quickly way without any particular direction. "Carly?"<p>

"What?" the brunette turned sharply and Jade could see the tears already forming in the other girl's eyes.

"I… I'm sorry," Jade whispered in what she hoped was a sympathetic tone.

Carly laughed harshly for a moment as a tear ran down her cheek. "You're sorry? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? To have some guy use a stupid puppet to joke about how me and my _husband_ share our love in the most intimate way possible with one another… and on our wedding night for God sakes!"

Jade shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't find what he said funny… Robbie and Rex are… complicated."

Carly took a breath and her voice took on an anger tone, "What's complicated? He used a puppet to joke about my… my private matters with my husband."

Jade palmed her forehead as she thought how to respond. "We… we humor him too much in thinking Rex is real. Robbie thinks he's real and can't function without Rex."

"So who do you think said that to me? The puppet or Robbie? Who's going to take the responsibility?"

The blue streaked hair girl walked up to Carly and laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She replied in a determined and cold voice, "I'll make Robbie take responsibility… oh there are so many ways."

* * *

><p>Beck raised his hands up as he got in front of Freddie and Robbie. "Okay, buddy you just need to take a breath."<p>

"Maybe you need to get out of my way pretty boy," Freddie snapped and turned his angry look to the Canadian-Born.

Beck lost his friendly disposition and gave Freddie a neutral expression.

André approached cautiously and whispered in a cheerful voice, "Fellows, there's no reason—"

Freddie turned and glared at the songwriter. André in return raised his hands and took a step back. "I think I'll stay out of this."

The Tech-Producer then looked back to Beck and asked, "Would you take a breath if I made a joke about Jade?"

Beck shook his head and stood aside lazily.

Once the boy was out of his way, Freddie pointed and looked at Robbie. "You're not going to use your sex puppet to insult my wife."

Rex's mouth dropped open, "Did you just call me his sex puppet?"

Freddie snorted out and intended to be the only time he acknowledged the puppet, "What other use do you have?" He then looked to Robbie and continued, "You are going to apologize to my wife and if you say anything else again with your sex puppet, you are going to need a doctor to pull _him_ out of _you_."

Robbie swallowed nervously and nodded, "I'll apologize and Rex—"

Freddie's glare interrupted him.

"—I won't say anything again."

"Don't speak for me!" Rex demanded as the puppet was clearly outraged of being left out of the conversation.

Freddie grabbed Rex out of Robbie's hands and threw him to the ground. He stared straight into the curly haired boy's eyes and stomped on Rex. Robbie shrieked in panic at seeing what was happening to Rex, but he could do little as Freddie grabbed Robbie by the collar and whispered coldly, "I'm not warning you again. Understood?"

"Understood," Robbie chocked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brad shook his head and grinned as he watched Sam dig into the food at the catering table. She had did what he had asked about watching a few takes on a few scenes before she pulled him away to start hunting down a food table.

She finally looked up from her food to catch him looking at her with a smirk on his face. After chewing the piece of food and swallowing, she asked with a somewhat perplex look, "What?"

Brad laughed briefly, "I just think you look adorable."

She mouthed an answer before she was able to verbalize her response, "Adorable?"

Brad tilted his head to the side and asked, "I'm not allowed to say that?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know… it just… makes me feel all _girly_."

"Sam, you are a girl," he replied with a laugh.

"That's not what I meant," she snapped with a frown on her face.

"Oh? I get it… Sam, it's alright to be a little feminine. That doesn't make me think you're not still one of the toughest people I know. You were quite feminine in your bridesmaid gown and I didn't think any less of you then. Still the toughest 'mama' I know."

Sam shook her head and replied, "You're just trying to be sweet."

He took a step closer to invade her personal space. He put on that boyish grin that Sam really hated because of what it could do to her insides. "What's wrong with that? I can't be sweet to my girlfriend?"

The blonde shuffled from foot to foot as she answered, "I'm… I'm still getting used to you being sweet to me like that and I'm trying to figure out why."

It was Brad's turn to give her a look of confusion, "I'm your boyfriend, what other reason do I have?"

Sam looked down at the floor and cleared her throat. "Were you sweet to her?"

Brad took a breath and let out the breath slowly. "Yes, I was, but that's just the way I am. Sam… I'm not trying to seduce you into doing something you don't want to do… could we talk about this tonight, after the show if we're still doing one?"

Sam nodded trying to hide her surprise that he really did want to talk about _it_ and not just keep brushing the topic off. "Okay, tonight. I don't think it will be too hard to get Carly and Freddie together so we can have some privacy. I think it wouldn't hurt for them to have some privacy of their own. But I do have one question for right now."

"Okay?"

"Do you want to with me?"

Brad blinked and his mouth became dry as he tried to form words. He then cleared his throat and replied, "I think that we should save that for the discussion tonight."

Sam looked down at the floor then nodded. "Okay… tonight," she whispered out.

Brad nodded in relief. He didn't know how he was going to talk about it, but at least they were going to talk about it. He then grinned and asked, "So I can call you adorable?"

The teenager girl replied slowly, "Ahh… I guess it's alright… on occasion."

"On occasion? I can work with that," he laughed then kissed her on the cheek.

The blonde couldn't stop herself from laughing at his impromptu affection and it did lighten her spirits as she felt that he tried to dodge her question after saying he'd talk about it. It also made her feel a little girly, but she realized that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"But I do have a suggestion, maybe you should slow down. You don't want to spoil your lunch."

"Me? Spoil lunch?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face then laughed.

Brad rolled his eyes. "What was I thinking?"

* * *

><p>Jade realized that her 'promise' didn't exactly make Carly feel any better as the brunette looked to the ground and rubbed the side of her arm with her other hand. The raven haired teenager studied the girl for a moment before asking, "This just isn't about Rex's joke is it?"<p>

Carly shook her head and whispered sadly, "No."

Jade waited patiently for Carly to speak. The brunette focused her gaze at their feet and continued in a soft, hurt filled voice, "There are a lot of people that don't like that me and Freddie got married… Freddie doesn't think I know, because he's been deleting the messages, but a lot of people have been saying… calling us names on the site when they comment on the wedding photos. I've lost count how many times someone wrote that I was a whore or how bad role models we are for getting married because their kids watch our show. Some people think I'm pregnant and that's why he married me or that I'm covering up for being pregnant with someone else. It's just… that was the first time someone said something to my face about my marriage."

Carly looked up with a quick sniffle asked, "We just want to be happy, but they call me a whore Jade… why would someone call me that?"

Jade took the one step forward and pulled her into a hug. Carly wrapped her arms around the girl and rested her chin on the slightly taller girl's shoulder. Jade whispered into Carly's ear, "Because they're jealous sweetie and the only way they know how to express it is by calling you and Freddie names. You have something that they wish they had: someone that loves you and someone you can love back."

Jade pulled back, but held on to the girl's shoulders so she could meet Carly's eyes to speak, "I can't imagine how hard it is for you right now, but I know you have each other to get through it. I mean, you got married after all. What else can you say you're in it together?"

Carly gave a small smile as she replied, "We've been through a lot. I know we can get through this, but… it still hurts."

"I know, but you just have to remember one important thing about that," she replied with a grin.

Carly raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that?"

With a slight smirk on her lips, Jade replied with a smug look, "The world is filled with stupid people. You can't escape them, I've tried."

The brunette took a moment to process what the raven haired teenager said before starting to laugh. Jade joined her a moment later in the laughter. Carly wiped the now joyful tears from her eyes as she caught her breath. She looked to her god-sibling and stated, "Thanks Jade."

"No problem Carly," the gothic girl replied with a smile.

Carly nodded then rested her hands on the small of her back. She felt the piece of paper in her back pocket with her fingertips. A thought occurred to her when she remembered the folded piece of paper. "I need to talk to Robbie."

"Yeah, let's get back before Freddie really hurts Robbie," she replied and motioned behind her.

* * *

><p>Freddie was at one end of the green room pacing back and forth trying to calm down while Robbie was still standing in place afraid to really do anything other than stand there. The rest of the Hollywood Art students gathered off to one side to talk.<p>

Tori whispered to Beck and André, "I didn't think he could get that mad. He's so sweet and happy when I see him on the show."

André shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, but you have to admit what Rex said crossed a line, even for him. I think I might get a little upset if someone joked about that, but you're right, it is a little surprising. I didn't think he had it in him."

Beck joined in by saying, "André's right, but Carly and Freddie aren't just a couple, they're married. That's whole different thing then what anyone here is used to. Our parents are really the only ones that could understand that. How would your dad react is someone would say that to your mom?"

Tori formed an 'O' with her mouth before answering, "Oh, yeah, he wouldn't be too happy… wait, did you know they were getting married?"

Beck grinned then chuckled before running a hand through his hair.

Tori shook her head. "Of course Jade would tell you."

"She is my girlfriend and if we hadn't had that production that night, we would have been on a plane to Seattle with her mom."

Cat spoke up, "I know why he got so upset."

"You do?" Tori asked with a furled brow. The two gentlemen looked to the redhead just as surprised.

The redhead nodded and then turned to walk over to Freddie leaving the rest of them to look at her with confused expressions.

* * *

><p>"Hello," the cheerful redhead greeted the brooding teenager.<p>

He tuned his gaze to the teenager and as calmly as he could replied, "Hello."

"That was very mean what you did to Rex."

Freddie frowned as he replied, "Well it was very hurtful what he said to my wife."

She whispered softly, "Like some of the people that post on iCarly?"

Freddie blinked at the question.

"You can't delete all of them. Some of them are very mean to her. That must hurt you because you love her so much," she explained with a sad look on her face.

Freddie's shoulders slumped and his angry look turned into one of sad resignation.

She lifted a hand and softly patted him on the shoulder. "It's very sweet and noble to want to protect her and I know Rex can be mean, because he's been mean to me, but—"

"You mean Robbie," he interrupted in a firm voice. "He's the one that says it and he's the one that was mean to you if Rex says something to you. He was going to blame his puppet and make it apologize to her instead, but you're right… it does hurt when I read what people post about Carly. I can't make them stop, but he'll never say another hurtful thing to her even if it was just meant as a joke. Sometimes you have to be a little mean."

Cat nodded sadly then looked in his brown eyes. "Would you do me a favor then?"

He asked cautiously, "What would that be?"

"Don't let them make you too mean. I think you're a sweet boy from what I've seen of you, try and stay that way."

Freddie took a deep breath and nodded to her suggestion. "I… thanks Cat."

She dropped her hand from his should and giggled then poked him in the abdomen. "You're welcome."

He couldn't help but laugh at the poke to his abdomen.

Carly and Jade returned to the room a few minutes later and Freddie immediately walked over to the brunette. They shared a brief smile and Freddie gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jade stood aside and folded her arms as she let a small smile form on her face because of the pair's shared affection.

Robbie spoke up catching the couple's attention with a nervous voice, "I'm sorry for Rex… for what I said. I promise I won't say anything like that again."

She took a breath as she looked at the glasses wearing teenager. She walked over to stand in front of him with Rex lying on the floor between their feet. In barely above a whisper she began, "My mother left me a letter for me for my wedding day in case she wasn't here." She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is a copy of it and she left some advice for me. I'd like to share some of that with you, if that's alright?"

Robbie nodded, still a little nervous on the whole situation.

She unfolded the piece of paper and looked to the photocopied handwriting. She looked up and met Robbie's eyes. She continued in a soft voice, "She told me that these are among the words that could be the most powerful words you could say to someone… 'I forgive you'. I forgive you Robbie."

The teenager blinked at her statement was surprised even more when she hugged him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. The rest of them were just as surprised, especially Freddie as he took in a deep breath. She pulled back a few moments later and folded the paper back to slip into her pocket. She then reached down and gently picked up the discarded puppet to cradle it in her arms. She ran her hands through his hair to make it appropriately wild as its original style. The brunette then brushed off the puppet's clothes and offered him to Robbie. He took it back in his arms and slid his hand up its back. Rex immediately became conscious and shouted, "My back! Robbie, he stepped on my back."

The puppet then looked to Carly. After a moment of 'looking' at her soft brown eyes, he choked out, "I'm sorry… that was wrong and I shouldn't have said what I said. It was in very bad taste."

"I forgive you too," she whispered then kissed the puppet on the forehead.

"She kissed me… I think I'm in love," Rex replied with a swooning of his head.

Carly smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm already taken."

"Nuts, that's right," the puppet complained. He then looked to Jade who was still giving him the angry eyes. "I want my arm back," he stated with an irritated tone.

"Well you're not getting it back," Jade replied with a glare.

Carly motioned her head to Rex. "Please give him his arm back."

Jade sighed loudly, "Fine." She walked over and handed the arm over to Robbie. The raven haired teenager whispered to Robbie, "You're lucky she takes after her mother and not her father."

Robbie cleared his throat and nodded the statement.

A few moments later, Ruby and Shay entered the Green Room looking for their children. Cat immediately caught sight of General Shay and ran up to him. "Oh, I love your costume!" Cat shouted as she took particularly close attention at the ribbons and badges on Shay's Service jacket. She turned and waved the rest of the group to come over as she spoke, "Come over here and see how well they made it."

Shay blinked in surprise at the teenager. He was having the same momentary pause as his daughter had earlier when she saw the hyper girl and for the same reason. Ruby looked to her friend and took in a breath realizing how he was reacting.

Freddie walked over and smiled to the red velvet haired teenager. "Cat, he's not wearing a costume; that's his uniform. This is Carly's dad, General Shay."

"Oh…" she looked to the brown eye boy then up at Shay. "I'm sorry—"

In a slow and hopefully comforting voice, he replied, "It's alright young lady… Miss?"

"I'm Cat," she answered with a bright smile.

Shay bowed his head slightly and replied, "Miss Cat."

The hyper girl turned to the older woman and smiled, "Hi Miss West."

She smiled warmly at the girl. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Have you seen all the sets and costumes around?"

"Yes I have, it must be quite exciting for you and everyone," Ruby answered with a smile.

The redhead nodded vigorously.

The raven haired beauty then looked to the other teenagers.

"Hi mom," Jade acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

"Hey sweetie, I see you found Carly," she nodded towards the brunette web-hostess.

She nodded and bumped her shoulder with Carly. "Yeah, you didn't tell me she'd be here."

Ruby looked to Shay who was wearing a grin on his face. "Stevie wanted to surprise us, so I didn't know they'd be here."

Carly laughed, "He surprised us too with this little trip."

"Would you rather be in school?" the General laughed off the question.

She shook her head with a laugh, "No."

"I didn't think so," the former flyer grinned. Shay then looked to his goddaughter and smiled. "Jadelyn, you look well and you look the spitting image of your mother when she was your age. It's a little creepy in a way the resemblance… well except for the blue streaks and the facial jewelry."

She glanced at her mother then back at the General, "I'm doing fine, but mom doesn't care for the piercing."

The General laughed before replying, "Your mother just didn't want it to distract from your natural beauty, but I think you struck the right balance."

Ruby spared him a glance with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

Shay shook his head and smirked, "Don't give me that look. If you really didn't want her to wear it, she's wouldn't be wearing it. When she's eighteen that will be another story, but for right now she's wearing them because you're allowing it."

Ruby let out a breath. "Okay, you're right."

Jade was quite surprise at that admission from her mother and was left speechless for a moment.

The mother then looked to Beck and greeted her daughter's boyfriend. "Hello Beck," she greeted the teenager with a warm smile.

Beck waved politely, "Hello Miss West."

Shay spoke up, "So you're Beck? You behaving yourself young man?"

"Ah… yes sir," he replied hesitantly, unsure what the General meant by the question.

"That's good to hear… for your sake I mean," he answered with a predatory grin.

Beck blinked at the statement and Jade looked just as confused.

Ruby shook her head and poked him in the side with her elbow. She whispered, "Be nice."

He leaned over and whispered back, "Just doing Roy's job."

"He's fine. He reminds me of you a little when you were that age," she suppressed a laugh while she whispered back.

"That would be interesting if true, but I had better hair than him," he laughed off.

Ruby brought a hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh. She then looked back to the teenagers again. "These are Jade's friends from school. They're extras for the movie."

Jade was about to disagree, but a quick look from her mother suggested that this wasn't the time or place to argue over semantics.

Shay smiled as he answered, "Oh? All her actor friends. Must be a real thrill to be doing a movie, even if just extras."

"Yes sir," Tori answered with a grin. The brunette then introduced herself and the others, "I'm Tori, and this is André, Robbie and Rex."

Shay nodded his head. "Nice to meet you ma'am, gentleman… you wouldn't happen to be related to Miss Shelby Marx would you, miss?"

Tori blinked at the comparison then looked to Carly then back at the General. "Not that I'm aware. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just the resemblance, that's all."

"I told you," Carly stated with a smile to the other brunette.

Tori shook her head in response not seeing the resemblance at all with herself and the fighter.

Shay looked to Robbie and Rex and laughed, "I love ventriloquist acts; Jeff Dunham is my favorite, especially Achmed the Dead Terrorist."

"What act?" Rex spoke up and looked to Robbie.

Carly patted her father's arm and stated, "Never mind."

"Okay… well we're here to see if anyone wanted some lunch," Shay replied slowly.

Carly then stated, "I know I'd like some, let's go find Spencer, Sam and Brad."

Tori suggested, "I know this great Chinese place."

As the group headed out for lunch, Ruby looped an arm with Shay and slowed their pace so they were following the teenagers. Ruby whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you. I know the resemblance is—"

"Creepy as Hell?" he replied without batting an eye knowing exactly who the raven haired beauty was referring.

She suppressed a laugh before responding, "That's one way to describe it, but you get use to it."

"I know it isn't her fault, but I'd prefer not to get use to it."

Ruby nodded with a downed expression. "I understand."

* * *

><p>It was cloudy on that day in late August of 2001 as the Shay and Dorfman family with the gathering of other friends and acquaintances were standing and sitting at the gravesite. The newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Steven Shay in full Service Dress Uniform was standing a few feet from the burial plot and looked on with an impassive face with his eyes focused on the raised coffin. A nineteen year old Spencer looked just as impassive as he was standing by his father's right side and holding Carly's hand so she could stand between them.<p>

Shay saw from the corner of his eye Mister Dorfman not bothering to hide his tears as wept for his departed daughter. Seeing the strongest man Shay had ever met weeping like a baby cut into him deeper, but he held his withdrawn expression.

The minister began, "O God of grace and glory, we remember before you this day our sister Taylor. We thank you for giving her to us, her family and friends, to know and to love as a companion on our earthly pilgrimage. In your boundless compassion, console us who mourn. Give us faith to see in death the gate of eternal life, so that in quiet confidence we may continue our course on earth, until, by your call, we are reunited with those who have gone before; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Shay took a step forward and laid a red rose on top of the coffin and patted it with his other hand. A few moments later, the casket was slowly lowered into the hole.

A few moments later, the attendees started making their way to their vehicles, but Shay remained standing looking at the burial plot.

"Steven," his former wingman, Lieutenant Colonel Roger Morgan whispered hesitantly.

Shay turned his head slightly to see his long time friend: a man that he flew with to dance with MiGs over Iraq then flew over the sky of Kosovo. Then there was Ruby beside him and each with concerned looks on their respective faces.

Ruby hesitantly began, "It's time to go Steven."

He nodded briefly and Ruby looped an arm through his to lead him to the limousine.

Shay Apartment  
>Early August 2001<p>

Shay looked across his apartment from the kitchen to all the family and attendees that came back with them to the apartment: Spencer sat in a black chair quietly as he watched as Carly, Jade and Faye were sitting at the child table coloring their pictures out of a coloring book; Barry sat with his father trying to console the older man who had looked out with deadened eyes; Roger was talking with some of Taylor's fellow teachers from Ridgeway High School. Everyone seemed to be busy, so he took a moment to quietly slip up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Shay opened the door and looked across his shared bedroom, now just his bedroom. He quietly stepped inside and took in the familiar room. It was a completely shared bedroom in its decorations: a model of an F-15C would be countered by one of Taylor's many phones. There were old paintings for Taylor's high school and college days hanging on three of the four walls side by side of pictures from all his deployments over the years. He took a deep breath as he looked at the room that summed up both their lives together… and for the first time since he held Spencer the very first time in his arms, he realized that the world didn't make any sense anymore.

"Steven?" a comforting female voice asked behind him.

He turned around slowly to face the raven haired woman. Her face displayed a forlorn look as she looked at him. Black had been her color for more than twenty years, but this time she didn't look empowered by it, but displayed her own mournful feelings. Shay tried to speak, but no words emit from his throat, just his mouth opening and shutting as his first tears started rolling down his cheeks as it hit him that she was gone and couldn't focus his sight on anything.

Ruby quickly crossed the distance to him and pulled him into a hug and his face cradled into the side of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and the next moment he screamed in rage, hatred and pain, but the sound was muffled by his face covered by her shoulder. The raven haired woman stroked the back of his head as she let her own tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Stevie, I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear as her own heart broke and started weeping for her friend in her arms, her friend in Heaven and for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, a lot happened in these two chapters. Unexpected turns and twists and a farewell to Taylor. That was actually really tough to write because it did feel like saying goodbye to her character, like she really was gone. Also, I hope the anvil about one of the major themes of this series I've been trying to drop on people since iCarly's Father wasn't too heavy: Forgiveness. It's a hard lessen to learn, but a rewarding one. The world would be a little better place if we could all learn to do it. See you on Friday.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. I have another installment for you. You get a few more answers to some mysteries in this one. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Wok Star  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Ruby and Shay were the first inside the Chinese restaurant that Tori had suggested to dine out for lunch. The teenagers were still getting out of their various vehicles and exchanging a few more proper introductions with Spencer, Sam and Brad and the rest of the Hollywood Art Students.

The old friends took a booth together so that the teenagers could have their lunch without parents looking over their shoulders. A waiter approached and handed each a menu that they eagerly accepted.

Ruby opened the laminated menu and glanced at the various items and casually commented, "She's a Valentine."

"What?"

"Why Cat resembles Taylor," she answered calmly.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Shay wondered out loud as he looked over the menu. He then looked up from his menu to look at Ruby. "Valentine… the Colonel's sister married a Valentine. They were at the wedding. They were even odder than the Dorfmans."

Ruby nodded. "And Cat takes after them. I was curious about the resemblance and looked up her family background. She's daddy Dorfman's great-niece."

Shay raised an eyebrow and replied, "Then that would make her… Spencer and Carly's second cousin? Wow, small world. I have to remember to tell them later."

A buzzing sound rang out from Ruby's purse and she reached in to pull out her cell phone out of her purse and flipped the phone open. She sat the menu down and raised the phone to her ear. "Hello Mister Benson," she replied as she kept her eyes on Shay. "Yes… okay, Maestro's Restaurant… seven tonight? Okay, we will be there. See you later." She pressed the end button and closed her phone. "That was Mister Benson; he's made reservation for the four of us at Maestro's. It's a really nice place. Jade goes their every time she wins a ping-pong tournament."

"She plays ping-pong?"

Ruby shook her head. "Who knew?"

Shay chuckled and shook his head as he focused back on his menu. "So I assume shirt and tie?"

She laid her menu down on the table and laced her fingers to rest her chin on her hands. "Yes sir. You have to stay all spiffy as you are now."

"That's a problem then, I don't have any civilian suits with me. I only brought Service Dress," he replied with a corner of his mouth upturned and a raised eyebrow.

Ruby smirked as she enjoyed the humor of the situation, "I can take care of that."

The General sat the menu down as he figured out what he wanted to order. He grinned as he responded, "I'm afraid of that."

She laughed joyfully in response.

Her laugh turned the grin into a smile. "He really wants it to be just the two of you tonight."

"Who Martin?"

Shay laughed out loud. "No, you scare him. I was speaking about Mister Benson."

She looked down at the surface of the table. "Oh well, you know…"

Shay displayed a small smile as he stated, "He's interested in you."

The raven haired woman looked up to meet Shay's soft eyes. "You think so?"

"It's all in the eyes Ruby. They tell a lot about the person… are you interested in him?"

She unlaced her fingers and rested her chin in her left palm. "Little personal there Steven."

Careful not to rest his elbows on the table, Shay leaned forward and grinned. "Always."

She laughed and leaned closer. "Well, he's… handsome, successful and quite charming."

Shay looked down at the table and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He looked up and smirked. "Ah, you just described me."

Ruby bit her tongue and shook her head. She then met his eyes and stated, "Funny."

"I'm that too."

The pair shared another laugh as the waiter approached. He quickly took their order and went back to have it prepared. Ruby leaned back into the seat and smiled at her companion as she waited for their order to be delivered.

Shay let out a breath and let a more somber tone lace is voice as he asked, "Ruby?"

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Just be careful, okay?"

She gave him a playful smile that he hadn't seen in a long time, "Still being sweet Steven?"

He returned with a small smile, "I'm always sweet on you Ruby."

* * *

><p>While the old friends were settling in the restaurant, the rest of them were exiting their various vehicles. Spencer approached Jade with a big grin on his face and hugged the gothic girl. "Hey Jade, it's been a long time."<p>

She pulled back and smiled at the goofy artist. "Yes it has Spencer. Still taking after your mom?"

"Oh, yeah, you should see the stuff I'm making now. They are fantastic," the artist bragged enthusiastically.

"Is it as good as your mom's?"

Spencer looked to the pavement for a moment before replying with a grin. "I'm getting there."

Sam walked around the other side of the car that she had rode in with Spencer and Brad to stand in front of Jade. She looked at Jade with a smirk and the raven haired girl looked at her with a glare. "If it isn't the reject from Liz Lemon's Mean Girls sequel," Sam laughed off towards Jade.

The Hollywood Arts students expressed a mixture of reactions from the insult to Jade. Tori and Cat looked to each other to exchanged shocked expression that someone would outright insult their 'friend'. Beck covered his mouth, André took a double take and Robbie and Rex dropped their mouths open.

The raven hair teenager smirked back and laughed, "This coming from a prime candidate from one of those Scared Straight shows. Have they sent you a letter yet to tell you when you're going to appear?"

Both girls stared at one another drawing concerned looks from several of the other teenagers, before both of them started laughing. The rest of them looked at each other more confused at what happened. Sam pointed at the girl and replied, "You are just as funny in person. I love your videos. The ones where you tell people what you hate are great."

"Well, I hate a lot of things, so I have plenty of material and you're pretty good yourself."

"Thanks, mama likes when she's appreciated," she answered with a smug look.

Carly and Freddie shook their heads at the comment. Brad laughed at his girlfriend's response. Carly then started the proper introductions with the rest of the Hollywood Arts students.

Sam raised a finger and pointed to André. "You look just like Harper and you—" she started to indicate to Tori.

"They get it," Carly whispered.

Tori held up her hands and spoke, "I still don't see the resemblance!"

In a nasal filled British voice, Jade repeated, "I don't see the resemblance."

"I don't talk like that!" Tori snapped at the pale girl.

Jade smirked in knowing that she got under the brunette's skin.

* * *

><p>They pulled two tables together as the dozen people minus one (if you didn't count Rex) took seats around the joined tables. The couples paired off with Carly and Freddie on one side and Jade and Beck on another. Sam and Brad sat to the right of Carly. Cat sat at one end with Freddie on her right and Jade on her left. Tori and André paired off in their seats beside Beck with Robbie and Spencer sharing an end.<p>

Mrs. Lee stopped by the group to chat for a moment and Jade made a quick excuse who the iCarly people were and why they were with them. The last thing she needed was for the woman to make a scene to take a silly photograph of them. She seemed to by the excuse of distant relatives and had their orders taken quickly.

After their meals had arrived and they started into them, Tori commented cautiously, "I know this is really personal and I know it must be the question you're asked the most, but why did you get married so soon? I mean, you're just eighteen. People usually wait until college or… unless there are other reasons."

Tori caught a glance of Jade glaring at her and for the first time since she had known the girl, she actually felt a twinge of fear.

Carly grinned and replied with a good humor voice, "I'm still seventeen, but we got married because we love each other and we didn't want to wait."

The Latino and Caucasian decent teenager cleared her throat and asked cautious. "What did your parents think? I know my dad would have killed the guy if I said I was going to get married."

"My dad gave me his permission so I could get married before I was eighteen. He just wanted to make sure I really wanted to do this, but he didn't have a real problem with it because my parents got married at eighteen." She motioned her head towards her brother. "Spencer was born about eleven months later."

Spencer laughed and pointed to himself as he answered, "I was their happy accident." The LA group took that as a sign that it was alright to laugh and joined in the laughter.

Once the laughter calmed down, Tori asked with a mix of curiosity and concern, "You're not planning to have children anytime soon, are you?"

The couple shook their heads. Carly answered with a laugh, "No, we aren't planning any children anytime soon."

Sam spoke up, "I know I'm glad to hear that, because I don't want to baby-sit. I'm not sure I can handle another Benson right now."

Carly grinned as she looked to her best friend, "Actually, we haven't decided on our children's surname."

Sam took a sip from her drink before shaking her head and whispering, "Decisions, decisions."

Rex looked to Freddie and spoke up, "So man, how did you pop the question?"

Freddie eyed the puppet for a moment. Carly may have forgiven him, but it was going to be a little slow for him and it still stung for the Tech-Producer. However, he replied calmly, "I didn't, Carly asked me."

"You asked him?" André asked with a shocked grin.

Carly grinned and nodded her head. "I asked him on the observation deck of the Space Needle."

"And I said yes. I mean, how can I turn her down on Valentine's Day. You guys need to watch out for the girls on that day," Freddie laughed as he pointed to the male Hollywood Arts students.

André laughed as he gave a passing glance to Cat and a longer one on Tori. Beck caught a glance at Jade and she was giving him a neutral expression. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close beside him. He whispered, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"You asked him on my day?" Cat laughed and was forced to cover her mouth from the excitement.

"Your day?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jade supplied, "Cat's last name is Valentine."

Spencer spoke up, "Hey, don't we have some distance cousins named Valentine? On mom's side of the family?"

Carly shrugged her shoulders. She looked back to the bubbly redhead. "Yes, I asked Freddie and he said yes."

"Did you plan to ask him?" Cat asked even more intrigued about the marriage proposal happening on her day.

"Nope, it was…" she looked to Freddie with a hint of a smile then back to Tori, "the moment felt [I]right[/I]."

Tori thought about that for a moment and asked, "Wait, you were only engaged ten days? And you were able to keep it a secret?"

"Yep," Carly nodded with a smile. "But we did accidentally make people think Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were getting married when we were almost caught getting our marriage license, but we finally got a hold of her and apologized. She was quiet understanding and is happy for us."

The teenagers focused back exclusively on their meals again, but Carly kept glancing at the redhead to her left. The curiosity finally got the better of her and she asked hesitantly, "May I ask? Why the red hair color?"

"Oh? Because I love red velvet cupcakes; they are my favorite," Cat replied cheerfully.

Carly replied between laughs, "They're my favorite too."

Sam added, "Oh, she loves her red velvet cupcakes. Don't get in this girl's way or she'll hurt you."

Freddie was forced to laugh at that and his wife gave him a narrow look. He smiled back and replied, "Carls, you know it's the truth. You love your cupcakes and I would never stand in you way of any."

"Same advice goes for any of your science fiction stuff, including this movie," she giggled back in response.

"I'll be glad when it's done," Jade commented as she broke apart one of her fortune cookies.

"You've been sour about this whole movie thing from the start," Tori answered with the irritation clearly in her voice.

Jade passed her a glance and replied, "I just think that we should be working on our project instead of being on the set and you know that Tori."

Tori sighed loudly and was about to speak when Sam replied with a roll of her eyes, "You're sounding like Carly now."

"What do you mean?" Jade replied with furled eyebrows.

She motioned her head to Carly. "She's worrying herself into trying to come up with something great for Graduation Finale show."

"The show needs to be great and just not like are usual episodes," Carly replied defensively.

"Are you going to end iCarly after you graduate?" Cat asked with a frown.

Carly face dropped and she began to frown when Freddie answered for her in a firm voice, "Absolutely not, there are no immediate plans to end the show. It is just to celebrate graduating from high school. We'll be doing shows during the summer. We haven't worked out the details about doing the show in college, but it will continue in some form if not continuing it on a weekly basis."

He glanced to his wife and saw that a small smile appeared on and she mouthed, "Thank you."

Carly looked back to the Hollywood Arts students and a thought went off like a light bulb bringing a huge smile on her face. "I have an idea, why don't we collaborate and do both?"

Everyone looked to her with a variety of looks ranging to surprise to confusion.

Carly glanced around to look them in the eyes. "You're trying to come up for something for your project and we need something for a great show. We have the audience and our comedy and you have the talent and anything else we need from your school. We're going to be here a week or more and we could get something done during the afternoons. We could tape something before we leave to play on our show and you if you want to, you could always change anything and practice if you have to perform anything live."

Jade clicked her fingers and pointed at Carly. "There's that Shay smarts mom always talked about. That's perfect Carls. We can use any number of the stages after school to practice and we can always raid the wardrobe department for anything we need."

"We get to be on iCarly?" Cat asked cheerfully.

Carly smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Actually, we're still going to do an iCarly tonight too. Do any of you want to appear?"

Robbie raised Rex's hand as the puppet shouted, "I do!"

The brunette smiled and shook her head. "Okay, you can be in it."

The teenagers started chatting and listening to some of the skits that the iCarly crew were planning to do and the Hollywood Arts students threw their ideas into the mix which lead to them getting more excited about tonight and all next week.

It was another ten minutes or so before they finished their meals and were ready to head out and back to the set.

Ruby and Shay finished their meal at about the same time and were headed out to leave. Shay started his goodbyes to the teenagers, but Jade spoke up when he referred to her as Jadelyn again. "I go by Jade, not Jadelyn, if that's okay Uncle Steven," she stated respectfully.

Shay snorted out a laugh and replied, "Okay, Jade it is."

Sam raised a hand. "Wait, you've always call me Samantha, but when she says something about her name, you call her by what she goes by? What about me?"

Shay looked to the blond and blinked. "Ah… you've never asked me to call you Sam."

Sam blinked and tried to form some words. After a few moments, she finally got out, "What?"

The General shrugged a shoulder. "You've never corrected me or asked me to call you Sam, so I kept calling you with the name your mother gave you. I'm not a mind reader; you have to tell me these things."

"Oh…" she replied realizing that she really couldn't complain.

Shay smile and shook his head. The adult pair was about to leave when Mrs. Lee walked around the cash register.

"I know you?"

The pair turned slowly and looked at the owner of the restaurant. He asked slowly, "You do?"

"You're iCarly's father," she pointed out with a big grin.

"Yes," he answered unsure where the conversation was going.

"I need your picture for my celebrity wall."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no. I don't take photos like that. I don't need my face plastered up in that manner, I'm sorry."

"Okay, but you are a widower?"

"Yes?" Shay answered cautiously as he eyed the woman.

She brushed his right arm and smiled. He blinked in response, somewhat shocked by the forwardness of the woman.

Ruby latched onto Shay's left arm and glared at the restaurant owner. She leaned forward and in harsh voice, she replied, "Bye."

Mrs. Lee stiffened and quickly turned around and walked away.

Beck suppressed a smile as he remembered a very similar situation involving himself, Jade and a blonde EMT about two years ago. He finally realized that possessiveness must have been hereditary.

Shay sighed and shook his head. "Ever since I appeared on the show that one time, everyone thinks I'm this lonely widower."

Ruby blinked and looked to her friend. In a sympathetic tone, she stated, "But you are a lonely widower."

Shay rolled his eyes as he replied in a slightly irritated tone, "Well yeah, but I didn't want people thinking that."

Carly had kept a smile on her face with the exchange her father's end reminded her of when she couldn't get a date for the Girl's Choice Dance and Sam was trying to get her to use iCarly to get a date. The smile lasted until she heard her father's reply. She turned to Spencer, but all he could offer her with a half-hearted smile and a slight tilt of his head.

Ruby let out a breath and shook her head. She turned to the Shay offspring and explained, "Well, I have to take your father to get him a suit so I'll see you later." She then looked to her daughter, "I'll see you later tonight Jade."

"Later mom," the raven haired teenager replied with an embarrassed smile.

The Shays nodded and Carly replied, "We'll see you later dad."

Shay replied, "Later", as Ruby led him to her car.

Hollywood Suit Outlet  
>6420 Hollywood Boulevard<br>Los Angeles, CA

Ruby smiled as she led the Air Force General into the high class men's clothing store. Shay glanced around and saw that the place just radiated class and that this was the place to go to if you wanted to look the best in this city. The raven haired woman went straight to the main counter and smiled at the older salesman and stated in a firm voice, "My friend here, _General_ Shay, just arrived in town and needs a suit for dinner tonight, so time is a factor. You can accommodate him?" The grey haired man nodded his head apparently quite intimidated by the woman smiling at him. He was slightly shorter than her and was apparently not use to such a straight forward woman

"Yes ma'am," he replied then motioned for the General to follow him. Shay gave Ruby a brief smile as he suppressed a laugh then followed the man to the fitting area.

Ruby called out, "It better look good and don't you dare cut any corners!"

Her near shout caught the attention of some of the others in the store. However, she cared little for their looks towards her. She then started casually walking around the store and browsing as she knew it would be a wait. She thought back on how Roy never seemed to appreciate her advice on suits, but he could be quite stubborn and distant at times. The thought brought a sad smile to her face.

It was about twenty minutes later she was called back into the fitting area to see what Shay had chosen for the evening. She walked into the area and saw Shay standing in front of three full length mirrors examining how he looked in the high quality dark navy suit. He didn't think it was a bad fit just off the rake.

Ruby whispered to the salesman, "I want it fitted for him, understood?"

"Yes ma'am. We can make the necessary alterations," he whispered back with a nod.

"Good."

The pair then looked to Shay as he examined his arms. He commented dryly, "Not as good as Service Dress, but it is… _adequate_ for tonight I suppose."

"I assure you sir that it a fine quality suit," the salesman replied somewhat offended by the dismissal of the suit.

"I don't doubt that your word sir. However, this suit may cost more, but my other suit is worth more. You pay for this one in greenbacks… I paid for the other one in blood, sweat and tears and so did everyone else that wears one."

"I understand sir," he replied then looked to Ruby. She slipped her card to the salesman and whispered, "Have it charged to my account."

The salesman nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am." He then turned and headed to the register to have the sale finalized. She watched for a moment to see that he left the fitting area.

The raven haired woman then turned back to Shay and walked up behind him as he looked at the three full length mirrors. She rested her chin on his left shoulder and looked into the mirror with him. "I think it looks great on you," she whispered then kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled at their reflection and looked into the reflected eyes of Ruby. "I'll take your word for it."

Maestro's Restaurant  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Leonard Benson wore a confident smile as he checked over his black tailored made suit and eagerly waited outside the restaurant for Ruby to arrive. It wasn't exactly a date with the beautiful raven haired woman with Martin and General Shay tagging along, but he didn't see that as a problem. The night was just starting and after a brief dinner, he was fully confident that he could continue the night with just himself and Ruby.

He didn't have to wait long as Ruby and Shay pulled up in her black BMW Sedan at 6:55 pm in front of Maestro's Restaurant. The pair stepped out and a parking attendant approached to take her keys and park her car. Benson grinned as he appreciated that black was definitely the woman's color in cars and clothing as she were an elegant black strapless dress with her dark locks resting on her bare shoulders.

Benson lost his confident smile as he watched Ruby having/allowing Shay to escort her by the arm to the front of the restaurant. The pair stopped when the reached Benson waiting for them. Ruby smiled to him and greeted, "Hello Mister Benson."

His smile formed quickly and offered his hand to Ruby which she gracefully accepted. "Miss West," he greeted with a grin. He looked to Shay and nodded with a greeting, "General."

"Mister Benson," he replied with a respectful nod.

"Well, if you'll allow me," he gestured towards the door. He led the pair inside the establishment and Shay chuckled as the trio entered, "This is a nice place Mister Benson."

"I quite like it. It's classy plus live entertainment. It is well worth the money to dine."

The waitress led them to a table near the stage where Martine was already waiting for them. Benson pulled out Ruby's chair and allowed her to sit down. She smiled and nodded to him as she took her seat. She glanced to Shay and smiled to him as he took a seat on her left. He forced a smile in what he knew was some vain attempt to protect her a little longer from the possible truth about the man that was obviously interested in her. While Ruby was driving him and her to the restaurant, he even prayed a silent prayer to God he had lost faith in a long time ago that he was wrong about his suspicions of the man.

Martin eagerly greeted the pair, "Miss West, General Shay, I'm glad you could make it."

"A pleasure Mister Lloyd," Shay replied with a smile.

Over the next few minutes, the quartet settled and ordered their respective meals. Their meals arrived surprisingly quickly and the group started eating. After swallowing a piece of food, Benson looked to Ruby and asked, "So how long have you and the General known each other?"

Ruby glanced to a smiling Shay before looking back to Benson. She smiled and nodded as she replied, "Just over forty years."

Benson whistled and shook his head. "That's a long time to be friends." He glanced at Shay's left hand and saw a slight tan line from a wedding band that must have been worn there recently. "So you must have known each other in school."

The raven hair beauty replied as she sat her wine glass down. "Yes we did, elementary school, junior high, high school, we even went to the same college. I went into business and he joined up with the Air Force ROTC while working on an engineering degree." She looked over to Shay with a smile and patted his forearm. "He became a flyboy."

Benson took a quick sip from his wine glass and commented, "Must have been nice to have her by your side all that time."

"I think anyone would be fortunate to have a best friend like Ruby, someone that would stick with you through thick and thin."

"Almost like a wife?"

Shay took in a sharp breath. He let the possibility run through his head whether it was an intentional jive or not. Shay calmly replied, "Without the romantic entanglements, but I had wife, but she's in Heaven now." He then took a sip of his ice tea and trying to ignore the sympathetic look Ruby was directing towards him.

Benson caught her looking at the General and followed up with, "My apologizes General. I just noticed the lack of a wedding band."

Shay involuntarily clenched his left hand. "My son-in-law is still using it. My daughter recently got married and the rings were left at home, so we had to improvise."

Benson nodded at the explanation. He decided to turn into a safer subject, "So… you're not an Academy man?"

Shay finished a morsel of food then chuckled, "No, I'm not an Academy man. I obtained my commission through the Air Force ROTC program as Ruby said then got my wings and an F-Fifteen. It was pretty tough to get a fighter pilot slot when competing against the Academy boys and other reserved officers. Nose to the grindstone as my father-in-law put it and it paid off. So, how did you get to be a studio executive?"

The gentleman flashed almost a predatorily grin before relaxing into a friendlier disposition. He started speaking and made sure he glanced at Ruby occasionally, "I was always fascinated with electronics and film production in my youth, but that was just a hobby and I had to put it away when I went to Harvard for Political Science, and then stayed for a law degree before I joined the FBI for a while. After that went back to Harvard for a Masters in Business so I could get into the business side of the industry. I did my work, now I wanted to make a living with being around what I enjoyed."

Shay suppressed a smirk at what he thought was Benson's heavy-handed way of impressing Ruby with his accomplishments. "So the FBI just wasn't your passion?"

"I was good at it, but—"

Shay laughed. "I understand. My son had the same feelings when he went to law school. He was good at it, but dropped out to follow his passion. He wanted to be like his mother and be an artist."

Benson nodded and took a sip from his wine glass.

They were about halfway through their meal when Mr. Benson spoke to Shay, "I'm just curious General, but are you related to Carly Shay? She's this teenager that makes a show on the internet and calls it iCarly. She's gotten quite famous."

Shay smiled hesitantly as he felt his stomach start to sink. He replied just as hesitantly, "Yes I am. She's my daughter. I couldn't be prouder of her."

"I guess then congratulations are in order. You daughter surprised the world last month with her announcement," he raised a glass.

"Thank you," Shay replied raising his glass of ice tea then taking a sip from the sweet drink. "

Ruby smiled and stated, "I didn't realize you were a fan of the show."

Benson cleared his throat nervously as he looked down at his plate. "I have my reasons to watch. I can't watch all the time, but I try to catch the majority of them."

Shay took a deep breath and palmed his forehead with his left hand as he looked down at the table. He closed his eyes as he realized that he was right about Mister Benson. That was the closest he was going to get to a confirmation without asking him point blank if he was Freddie's father. The General felt a soft hand on his forearm and looked to Ruby. She gave him a worried expression. He felt a slight pain in his chest as he looked to her worried eyes, but he knew he had to ignore it as he realized what he had to do. He turned his attention to Benson and looked him straight in the eyes as he commented casually, "I would think so, since your son is the Technical-Producer for it."

Benson blinked at the statement. Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion for a moment, until she realized what Shay had said. She then looked between the two gentlemen and she wore a look of shock on her face.

Shay looked to him with a detached expression. "Your son favors you quite a lot and I'm guessing that you sharing surnames and your interest in the show are not just coincidences. I was hoping that you weren't his father, but… it is what it is. He does share your fascination with video production."

He took a deep breath and met Shay's eyes. "You would be correct Steven—"

"I didn't give you permission to call me Steven Mister Benson," Shay replied in a neutral expression and a cold stare. "I don't know you personally and I'm not going to speak to you in familiar way even if our children are married to one another; I only know _of you_ from Marissa's side of the story: you abandoned them when Freddie was barely an infant and from all appearances, you have never helped them out financially."

"It's not that clear cut and I don't have to justify myself to you," he replied in just as cold tone.

One corner of Shay's mouth lifted and in a lighter tone he replied, "No you don't… but you will have to explain it to Freddie if you see him. Especially after affording Harvard three times and being a studio executive plus the cut of your suit tells me that you aren't hurting for money, so you could have helped out Marissa as you parental responsibility to your children."

Benson suppressed a growl as he replied, "It's pretty easy to sit there and judge me without all the facts."

"Well, being a loser myself, it's pretty easy to recognize my own kind. If, however, you are referring to the fact that Marissa is a nut, I already knew that and if she was like that when you left, you should have had her committed to a mental institution and not leave your son with her."

Benson blinked at Shay's statement.

Shay smirked as he asked, "So she was that way when you knew her? That would be an interesting story of why you ran off, but it isn't my business."

Benson turned his surprise expression into a cold glare. Shay looked back with a look that suggested that he really didn't care what Benson thought of him. The General looked to Ruby and saw her surprise expression. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I don't think I can finish my meal. I'll call myself a cab."

Shay lifted a finger and called out, "Check please." He then stood up as a pretty waitress approached with the cost of his meal. "I'll follow you," he instructed the waitress. She turned and led the General to pay for his meal.

Ruby looked to the two gentlemen a little flabbergasted at what just happened. She took a breath and got up from the table to catch up with Shay.

Benson sat there with a clenched fist as he realized that the General just royally screwed him over with any chance with Ruby with telling his biased side of the story.

Martin cleared his throat and nervously stated, "Well that's not how I expected dinner to go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you all had a nice weekend. I have tow chapters for you today.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Nope, it did not go well for those two and the second cousin idea I based on the ideas of personality similarities of Spencer and Cat (Season 1 Cat mostly). Beside, it's a silly little idea to explain the physical similarities I have between teenage Taylor and Cat.**

**EddieVF: I didn't think a little drama with comedy hurt anyone. I hope I had left it apparent that he was going to turn out to be Freddie's father.**

Chapter 9

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

The iCarly crew and the Hollywood Art students had cleared out the Wests' large living room and set up a large enough area for tonight's iCarly. It was a few seconds until show time and Freddie focused the camera waiting for the two teenagers to jump out in front of the camera.

"In five, four, three, two," he counted down then pointed forward.

"I'm Carly," Cat shouted as she jumped out in front of the camera with a brunette wig on her head.

"And I'm Sam… wait, I'm not Sam and you're not Carly," Jade announced wearing a blonde wig.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Are you sure you're not Sam?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I know you're not Carly," Jade replied dryly.

"Oh… phooey," Cat pouted.

Carly slide into frame and behind Jade looking over the girl's shoulder. "But I'm Carly," the brunette announced cheerfully.

Sam repeated Carly's actions with Cat and announced, "And I'm Sam."

All four girls then announced, "And this is ICARLY!"

Sam began, "We have a special episode for you tonight. Tell them about it Carls."

Carly grinned and looked to her co-host for a moment, "We are broadcasting tonight from Los Angeles, California and we have a special treat for you. We have some of the very talented students from Hollywood Arts High School that you may be familiar with through our linking to , Hollywood Arts webpage and they are here to help us out tonight."

Carly wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulder and pulled her close to introduce the teenager as she was pulling off her wig. "This is my godsister, Jade West. She is an actress, singer and writer and she can blow you away with her talent."

A strange feeling formed in Jade's stomach at the praise coming from the brunette. The idea of bragging about someone's talent usually just annoyed her, but she knew Carly was being genuinely sincere about what she thought about her and that confused her for a moment that someone was really acknowledging her talents.

"And this is the adorable Cat Valentine," Sam announced cheerfully. The blonde was surprised at her own tolerance to the redhead because of Sam's usual inability to stand nice people and that tolerance troubled her a little bit, but ignored it just to get through the show. A more disturbing thought was that Brad was rubbing off on her.

"I'm Cat!" the redhead waved eagerly.

Carly spoke up and motioned to her left, "We have for you first tonight is the very talented André Harris." All four girls started clapping as the walked out of the frame and André walked into frame with a guitar.

As André started playing one of his songs for the audience, the others were changing into costume for another installment of Idiot Farm Girl and Fredward Cullen.

After three of his songs, the camera switched to he Idiot Farm Girl and Fredward Cullen were sitting at the kitchen counter. Jade stepped out with a straw hat on her head, a red shirt nearly identical to the Idiot Farm Girl's, but with ruffled sleeves, blue shorts and boots. She took a seat at the end with Cullen in between the girls. In a cheerful voice, Jade introduced herself, "Well I'm Betsy-Sue Goldenheart and I'm just a farm girl from Alabama."

She looked to Fredward Cullen and smiled. "Well aren't you the handsomest teenage vampire I've ever met," Betsy-Sue bubbled out as she patted the vampire's arm.

Fredward Cullen started breathing loudly through his nose and stared at the girl.

The Idiot Farm Girl gave an uncomfortable expression as she looked at Betsy-Sue. "Yes he is, but he's mine. Do you have a vampire boyfriend?"

"Why no, how are they?" she asked with a bright grin.

Cullen started licking his lips as he stared at Betsy-Sue.

"Well this one's nice, but he's mine," she replied as she stroked the side of his arm. She kept a close eye on the farm girl from Alabama.

"Where did you find him?" she asked with a cheerful voice oblivious to the fact that Fredward Cullen was looking at her like a well prepared steak.

"Oh… he just walked in one day all slowdy motion and I thought he was selling sunscreen then I realized he was so cute."

Cullen looked to the Idiot Farm Girl then to Betsy-Sue and growled, "She's so nice and adorable… can I bite her murderously?"

"No…" she replied and held up a Twinkie to him. "Here."

He quickly took it and bit into the snack cake, breathing loudly through his nostrils. The Idiot Farm Girl giggled at his antics and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well isn't he the most adorable little thing?" Betsy-Sue giggled.

"He's a vampire, so he breathes funny and he's _stupid_, but I love him."

Cullen looked to the Idiot Farm Girl with a glare, but she nodded her head and grinned like a fool.

Betsy-Sue smiled brightly and replied, "Well aren't you two the sweetest little things?"

Cullen looked to the camera as he finished the snack cake. "Two adorable girls and I can't kill either of them and they call me the monster."

"I told you he was stupid!" Idiot Farm Girl laughed and nodded her head.

Betsy-Sue laughed with her and replied, "You sure did."

In route to West Residence

"You should have told me," Ruby growled out angrily as she drove them back to her home.

Shay rested his chin in his hand as he looked out of the passenger side window. "I didn't know for sure it was him. I was not going to accuse him of anything without knowing for sure. You liked him and I wasn't going to mess that up for you."

"Well you certainly did that," she replied cynically.

He turned his head to look at the raven hair woman. "You're a grown woman Ruby and if you want to pursue the guy that is your business, but I think you need to know who he is so you can make an informed choice. Better you knew it before you went off with him for the evening. You chose to leave the restaurant. I didn't make that choice for you."

She set her mouth in a thin line as she paid attention to the traffic. "You walked away. I wasn't going to let you just leave by yourself."

Shay rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'm not a child Ruby. I can get back to a hotel just fine."

Ruby shook her head slightly, but remained quiet as she drove. She drove for a few minutes in silence as he paid attention to the passing night scenery. She finally asked, "What if it wasn't him?"

"Then I would have made a discrete exit with Martin and you two could have had a nice date." He then looked up at the roof of the car and pointed. "Unfortunately, He had to say no to me again and let Benson be Freddie's father."

Ruby actually had to glance at him to be sure she heard him right. She asked him in a tone that suggested that she did doubt what he had just said, "You actually prayed to Him?"

Shay snorted out dismissively, "We may not be on the best of speaking terms and I usually reserve that for my boys and girls so they can go home to their families in one piece, but for your happiness I was willing to make an exception."

She nodded and focused on the road. She didn't really keep track of the time as she thought about his confession. However, another thought occurred to her and she took the opportunity of him not being able to dodge her. "Are you going to tell me what One-Horse means?"

She waited quietly for his response, but the only noise was the passing traffic. She sighed in frustration that he was going to shut her out, but then he spoke: "It's an insult." She glanced at him as kept his eyes forward. "A shay is a type of carriage, but it is drawn by only one horse as opposed to two or four as other carriages that people are familiar with. People say One-Horse to remind me that I pull a carriage without a partner… I'm alone now: One Horse Shay."

Ruby's knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. She gritted out through her teeth, "They get by with that?"

Shay shrugged as shoulder. "For the most part the ones that have a problem with me get to use it one time then they're too scared of what I can do to them to try it a second time and I'm not talking through official channels."

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

They were wrapping up their next skit of Beck playing the Englishman without any respect for people's personal space he did for Sikowitz more than a year ago with a modified skit of Fuffley and Peeta. The Englishman wrapped an arm around English nursemaid's shoulders and gently took her jaw into his other hand and spoke in his English accent, "Have you ever seen a more beautiful bird? Really?"

"You flatter me sir," Carly replied in her accent as well, "But I'm already spoken for."

Freddie held back a grin as he tried to stay in character while Jade off camera glared at her boyfriend. He shouted gleefully, "Yes, she is spoken for."

"Lucky man, lucky man, but I must be off," he replied and let go of the Nursemaid. "I have to find this beautiful farm girl from Alabama. I hope nothing has happened to her, like a pasty face teenage vampire eating her or anything," he continued and headed out of frame.

The Nursemaid replied, "Well you better hurry off before something terrible happens to her."

Peeta shouted, "I'm sure she wasn't eaten or anything!"

The English Nursemaid, Fuffley and Peeta waved as he departed off camera. Freddie stood up quickly and made his way behind the camera on the tripod and tapped something on his laptop to show a pre-taped skit as they changed and cleared the area.

A few minutes later, the show was then finished up with Tori, Cat and Jade singing a rendition of 'Let it Shine' to show off Hollywood Arts pride.

Carly and Sam stepped into view clapping loudly as the girls bowed in recognition. Carly looked to the girls and spoke, "That was fantastic, take a bow." The girls did and Carly continued, "Well, this ends this special episode of iCarly. We hope you enjoyed the talents of our friends. Until next time, remember to eat your vegetables or they will rise up and take over the world."

"And we are clear," Freddie announced then sat the camera down.

Everyone started cheering and gathering around one another. Cat giggled before stating, "That was so much fun!"

Carly wrapped an arm around the red velvet haired teenager's shoulders pulling her close and replied, "Yes it was." She then looked to the rest of the Hollywood Arts students and stated, "That was great! I don't know how we can thank you for your help."

Jade gave the brunette a smile as she replied, "Not a problem Carls. Everyone was glad to help." She then glanced at the rest of them in a manner that dared them to argue with her next words, "And you don't owe us anything."

The Hollywood Arts students reacted somewhat fearfully in their muted responses. Tori was the first to have the courage to reply to Jade with a smile, "I never thought we'd ever see little Miss Betsy-Sue."

"And you'll probably never see again," Jade whispered coldly as she eyed the singer.

Carly laughed and asked, "What if the audience demands it?"

Jade looked to the web-hostess and made a face suggesting that she hated to do it again.

Carly finally dropped her arm away from Cat and giggled before replying, "I won't make you do it again."

Jade gave a relieved look as she answered, "Thanks."

Tori shook her head still amazed that other than Beck, Jade could refrain from being mean to Carly even when it appeared to be a perfect opportunity for the girl.

The door bell rung interrupting the camaraderie, but Beck called out, "I got it." The others then went back to excited talking about the show as Beck went to answer the door.

A few moments later, Beck called out holding four pizza boxes, "Okay, who wants pizza? My treat!"

André and Freddie approached and took two of the boxes from him as everyone made their way to the spacious kitchen. The three guys set the pizzas on the kitchen table and everyone went in to get a slice. However, Sam was faster and immediately elbowed her way in for a slice or two.

"Little eager there?" Beck asked with a grin.

Freddie shook his head. "Never get in the way of Sam and food."

The blonde glared at the boys for a moment before focusing back on her food.

The front door opened and grabbing some of the teenager's attention. Ruby stepped inside followed by a reserved looking Shay.

Carly and Jade got up from their seats and approached the pair. Jade was the first to speak, "You two are home early. What happened?"

The pair looked to one another then back to their respective children. Shay took a particular moment to look at Freddie who had turned his attention to them as well. "I already spoiled Ruby's evening; I don't care to spoil yours as well. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow," Shay nodded then turned and headed out the door to presumably sit out on the porch.

"Steven?" Ruby asked in a defeated tone as she watched him walk away. She looked down and palmed her forehead.

Carly and Jade exchanged worried looks before looking back to Ruby. Carly asked, "What happened?"

Ruby shook her head then looked to Carly to answer with a sad smile, "Like your father said, he'll tell you tomorrow." She then walked right back out the front door.

Carly blinked and looked with an even more concern look to the raven haired teenager. She patted the brunette's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Let's just let them worry about it tonight. He'll tell us tomorrow. Let's just get back to eating." Carly nodded back and gave a brief smile before the slightly taller teenager led her back to gathering.

The teenagers started separating into pairs and trios between the kitchen and the living room and started swapping stories and humorous events over the last several years. There was a brief debate which had been worst: being locked in a hot RV or a cooled apartment with more than fifty people ready to tear at each other's throats. Rex and Sam started getting into a mini rap battle in the living room. Beck was sipping on his soda in a red plastic cup with a grin on his face as he was watching as Freddie and Tori debate on how much she looked like Shelby Marx. Freddie laughed as Tori got more worked up denying that she looked anything like the professional fighter.

Jade had pulled André off to whisper something to him and he nodded his head as he looked towards Carly as she was talking to Cat sitting at the kitchen counter. The songsmith then approached the brunette with a big grin on his face and briefly hearing the brunette and the red velvet haired teenager discussing cupcakes. "Hey Carly."

Carly turned to smile at the singer. "Hey André. I wanted to tell you that you were great tonight."

The singer laughed and waved off her compliment. "Thank you, but you're too kind Carly."

Cat laughed and countered, "It's the truth André."

"Thanks little red," he replied with small smile and nod.

A few moments later, André's shoulders started fidgeting and ringing his hands. "I was wondering… I know this is personal, but… the letter your mom left you where she gave you all that advice… could I take a look at the advice part? If it's too personal—"

Carly shook her head. "No, I think my mom would be happy is she could help anyone." The brunette spared a glance at the red velvet haired teenager as the resemblance she bared was strangely comforting, before reaching in her pocket and pulling out the copy of the letter.

André took the copied letter and read over the advice section. "This is some good stuff… this is deep. Do you mind if I write any of it down?"

"Not at all."

André nodded his thanks and pulled out a small pad and pen before sitting down at the kitchen beside her. He quickly jotted down the various lines of advice and some other things in the letter that caught his attention. He smiled as his head started nodding as he wrote lines down.

A humorous smile formed on Carly's face as she watched him get kind of into his writing. She didn't watch long as Sam approached from her side and nudge her friend. Carly turned her attention to her blonde friend and gave her a smile. Sam motioned her head for Carly to follow and the brunette agreed. Sam led Carly off to the side of the kitchen and said, "Spencer's going to take Brad and me back to the hotel if that's alright?"

Carly grinned as she nodded her head. "That's fine. Just don't have too much fun as Spencer would say."

Sam laughed and shook her head. The smile left her face as she whispered, "No, we… we have something important to talk about."

The brunette's smile left her face and was replaced with one of concern. "Oh? Okay… if you need to talk afterwards, I'll be there, okay?"

"Right Carls… well, better get going," the blonde replied nervously clearing her throat.

"Later?"

"Later," the blonde confirmed with a small smile. She then turned and met Brad and Spencer at the front door. Brad wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and they headed out the door with Spencer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Ruby stood just in front of the door and watched Shay sitting on the porch swing looking out at the road that went in front of the house. The several porch lights were on and illuminated the General's weary face. She wrapped her arms around herself and took the few steps forward to reach the end of the swing to have a seat beside him. The raven haired beauty looked out at the road too to watch the passing night traffic.

They sat there in silence for a few moments that felt like it stretched to minutes to Ruby. The silence between them was broken when Shay whispered as he continued to look out, "It's been a long day. It's felt more like a week."

"It's been a busy day for everyone, but a good one," she replied with a small smile.

Shay turned his head to look at her with furled eyebrows. "You said I messed up your night."

Ruby shifted in her seat to turn to face him with her resting her left arm on the back of the swing. She pulled the end of her dress over to cover her crossed legs (more to keep them warm then modesty of Shay taking a peak) and then faced him with a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry. I was wrong with what I said in the car about you messing up anything." She took a quick breath and continued in a somber tone, "I was just… shocked at what happened at dinner and you just got up to leave. I was expecting a nice night out on the town with my friend instead of sitting out on a porch swing trying to cheer up said friend."

Shay snorted out a laugh and countered, "Don't turn this around on me; this was suppose to be your night. If the night turned out the way I wanted it, you would have spent it out with him and I'd be kicking back in a nice hotel room."

Ruby lifted her left hand up to hold the side of her leaning head as she replied, "Yes, but you feel guilty now for doing what you have always done: look out for me."

Shay broke into a small smile before replying, "I just want you to be happy, but I didn't want to see you get hurt again. I watched it with Glenn and I watched it with Roy, but I could see it coming this time and I could at least warn you."

"Don't you mean stop me?"

Shay shook his head. "No, it's still your decision whether you want to see the guy. He's right about not knowing the entire story."

Ruby raised an eyebrow when asking, "You're defending him now?"

"No, just that I don't have the whole picture of what happened between them and a lot can happen over eighteen years to a person."

"There's nothing that could justify that if it's true," she replied in disbelief at what he was saying.

"_If_ being the operable word, but I'm not talking about justification… just explanation enough to understand why he made his decision, but never justification."

Ruby took a deep breath and scooted closer to the General. "He's not you. You never abandoned your children, gone a lot, maybe even too long, but never abandoned them and Spencer hasn't been a child in twelve years."

He stared back at her and she recognized the look: that he didn't believe the words she was saying. "Please don't try to absolve me of my sins towards Carly."

She blinked at that statement and tried to speak as he looked to her daring her to challenge his words. She let out a slow breath and asked, "Why did you stay away so long? I could never figure out why; why you would be away from Carly for so long."

He whispered softly, "Carly asked me that same question back in September."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't want to hate her."

"Hate her? For what?"

He met her blue eyes and answered in a weary tone, "For Taylor dying, what if I had told Taylor no in wanting another child? You remember how hard it was on her for Spencer and when she carried Carly on top of beating the leukemia the first time. It was just… I never wanted to hate and resent her for some stupid what if. I could deal with her hating me, but not the other way around. I was too afraid of the possibility, so I stayed away, at least physically."

Ruby swallowed nervously and looked down for a moment before replying, "I… I asked her just after she got pregnant whether it was a good idea or not to have a baby. I know it had been a few years since the leukemia, but… I do remember how hard it was on Taylor with Spencer, probably more than you do and it worried me too, but what was done was done and she had to get through it. I remember you two were so happy when Carly was born. You wanted to hold on to that happiness?"

Shay nodded, unsure of what to say.

She asked, "What did Carly say?"

Shay laughed darkly before reply, "She forgave me. She told me she forgave me. Can you believe that?"

A corner of her mouth rose as she replied, "Of course I can, she's Taylor's daughter."

"It doesn't change anything. I still wasn't there for her. I was a selfish coward that put my feelings before my daughter's," he replied sternly when he saw her half smile.

She scooted even closer and rested her arm on his shoulder and chin on her arm. Their faces were barely inches apart when she whispered, "I saw a broken man that tried to make the best decision he could at the time even if it was the wrong one. You didn't do that out of malice and she doesn't hold it against you, so maybe you should stop holding it against yourself?"

Her warm breath tickled his nose, but he ignored it as he replied in a stern demeanor, "This Shay can't forgive."

"Taylor would tell you to forgive yourself and let go of your resentment of yourself. We can't change the past, but we have now to make the most of it just like you tried with me tonight. You never gave up on me and I'll be damned if I'm giving up on you Stevie." She then smirked as she finished, "No matter how stubborn you can be."

As much as he didn't want to smile, he couldn't help but return one with the look she was giving him. He hated that smug look she could give him, but at the same time loved it because of how alive it would show her with her eyes. "I'll think about it," he replied with a soft laugh.

Her grin turned into a smile at seeing his smile and replied, "You do that."

They both shared a soft laugh and she leaned forward to rest her forehead onto his forehead. They both let out a relaxing breath as they just watched each other for a few moments.

The front door opened and Spencer, Sam and Brad exited, but Spencer stopped in his tracks at seeing the pair in the porch swing. Sam asked nervously, "Ah, are we interrupting something?"

Ruby pulled back and looked with Shay at Spencer and the two teenagers. The adults looked to the trio with perplex looks on each of their faces. Shay was the first to speak, "Interrupting what?"

Sam was about to speak when Spencer croaked out, "Ah nothing, I'm going ahead and taking Sam and Brad back to the hotel."

"Okay," Shay replied with a nod then looked to Brad. "I expect you out of her room by midnight unless Carly or Freddie is there, understand young man?"

Brad nodded nervously, "Yes sir."

"Okay then have a safe trip back," Shay replied in an authoritative voice.

The trio then waved their goodbyes and headed for Spencer's rental car.

Shay looked to Ruby and asked, "What was that about?"

Ruby shook her head before replying, "Nothing, just teenagers being teenagers." Shay blinked and nodded unsure of what just happened. Ruby then shivered as she felt a breeze pass over the porch and she realized the bareness of her arms and shoulders. Shay smiled and sat up to take off his suit jacket. He then draped it over her shoulders and she pulled it tight around her before resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Jacket warm?"

"Yes, it was worth every penny," she replied with a playful smile on her lips.

"I didn't get to ask, but how much do I owe you for the suit?"

"Nothing," she answered in a lighthearted tone.

"This suit didn't cost you nothing," he pointed out with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, with the tailoring, almost two grand."

Shay blinked and turned his head to look to her face. "Ruby Lyn West, how could you pay that much for a suit?"

She grinned as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "Since you couldn't make everyone else feel underdressed in uniform, because blue is definitely your color, I still had to make sure you looked good and nothing but the best for my man."

He laughed for a moment before pressing his lips to her forehead. She smiled from the contact then feeling his cheek rest on the top of her head. They sat there in silent content as they watched the occasional passing traffic.

Carly and Sam's Room  
>Embassy Suites LAX North<br>9801 Airport Blvd  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Sam was waiting for Brad to come back as he was changing into some sleepwear. She had thrown on some pajama bottom pants and a V-neck short sleeve sleeping shirt. Her nightshirt just hinted at her cleavage, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping to accomplish with the shirt.

Her nerves were starting to get the best of her waiting for her boyfriend to come back. It didn't help her nerves any as during the drive to the hotel for some reason Spencer seemed eerily silent and maybe somewhat annoyed with her if his glances towards her during the ride were any indication. She couldn't figure out anything she had done to upset him. Her waiting was over when Brad stepped through the adjoining door to the rooms a few minutes later.

"Hey," he greeted her warmly, but she heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Hi," she replied with just as much nervousness in her voice. She started rubbing her hands up and down the side of her legs as she felt palms getting sweaty.

Brad let out an anxious laugh, "So, we finally get to talk."

Sam blinked and mouthed for a moment before asking surprised that he would be so straight forward, "Do you really want to talk?"

"You're my girlfriend; we have to talk about this,"

"Okay, right, sure," she mumbled out.

The taller teenager let out a nervous breath and scratched the back of his head. She wasn't sure or not if he did it on purpose, but she did notice that he directed a glance at her cleavage. She suddenly realized that maybe she shouldn't have worn the shirt, because even if he was sincere in wanting to talk about this with her, it didn't make him any less nervous about it. He finally apparently gathered his thoughts and started, "I guess I'll just come out and say it. I and my girlfriend, well, during the summer, about two years ago did—you know. We had been going out a few months and we thought we were ready and one day when my parents weren't home, we…"

The blonde was kind of surprise how hard this was for him to speak about it when everything else he had been so easy going talking about anything. Sam nodded. "Okay, so what happened?"

Brad shook his head. "I thought everything was fine between us afterwards. I couldn't really be happier and I know this might sound strange coming from a guy, but I thought it brought us closer together in our relationship. I was wrong. About a week later, things got weird between us, but I ignored it. It was the summer and things are different then during the school year so I chalked it up to that. I think she regretted it, but she wouldn't talk about it with me. When the school finally started she broke it off with me and giving me all these excuses: I'm too busy, I don't think we're compatible and some other reasons I don't remember."

"Do you regret it?"

"Being with her? No, just… I wish we could have worked it out and I know how messed up it sounds because we're together, but… I really loved her."

Sam looked down at the carpeted floor and asked softly, "Do you still love her?"

He shrugged a shoulder and gave her a half smile. "A part of me is always going to love. She was my first in many ways."

Sam nodded to that explanation as she processed it, but a question popped into her head and she asked, "What's her name?"

"No," he replied shaking his head.

"What?"

"No, I'm not answering that," he replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Because she's still going to Ridgeway and I don't want you to compare yourself to her," he replied defensively.

Sam's brows furled and she snapped, "Well I know you're comparing me to her."

"Not intentionally. The only comparison I'm making is to the relationship because I don't want to make the same mistakes twice. I don't want to mess this one up. You're not comparing me to other boyfriends you've had?"

Sam's breath hitched at the question. She had done the exact same thing she had just accused her of doing and every one of them had been a pale comparison to how he had treated her.

She cleared her throat and asked, "Do you want to with me?"

He sighed loudly before replying, "We've only been going out a month—"

"So you don't want to," she replied in a defeated tone that surprised even her.

"Don't put words in my mouth," he snapped back.

She met his gaze and was surprised in his response. Since they had been together, this was the first time he had raised his voice to her. She responded to anger the only why she was use to: she got angry herself, "You don't consider being with her one of those mistakes, so why do sound all hesitant of the idea of being with me?"

"Why do you just want to hop in the bed?"

"I don't want to hop in the bed with you," she hissed out.

"Then why are you so upset that I don't want to right now? If you don't want to now, what does it matter if I don't either?"

Sam swallowed down her retort as she realized she wasn't sure why she was upset. "I don't know."

Brad looked down and shook his head. "I don't understand. What are you concerned about?"

"I'm not concerned about anything," she replied defiantly.

"Is this about Carly and Freddie? Since you know they're…"

"Eh, gross no," she replied making a face and shaking her head.

"Then what is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't close up on me Sam, please?"

Sam raised her hands. "No, you're right. It doesn't matter. You don't want to, I don't want to either so we're good.

Brad had his doubts meeting the shorter girl's eyes, but he replied, ever so hesitantly, "Okay… good."

"Good, fine, we're good," she replied nodding her head.

"So are we settled?"

"Yeah, we're fine," she waved him off.

"Okay, then do you want to order some room service? Get something to eat?"

Sam replied with a shrug of her shoulder. "I don't feel like eating."

Brad cleared his throat and looked away for a moment as he thought of what they could do to pass the time. "Okay… do you want to order a movie?"

Sam nodded her head then turned to walk over and sit in the center of her bed cross legged.

He went over to the nightstand to pick up the remote control and ordered a new comedy movie. He then took a seat on the bed with her and propped himself up with a pillow. He offered an arm for Sam to sit with him. He gave her a hopeful smile and she relented. She crawled up the bed and took a seat beside him with him wrapping an arm around her waist. She snuggled into his grip, but she could seem to get comfortable as her stomach churned. As the movie started, one thought did disturb her: _He doesn't want to be with you, he wants to be with her. Every guy wants to be with another girl besides you._

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

The night had finally winding down at the West Residence and the Hollywood Arts students made their goodbyes with promises to meet up later on tomorrow or Monday, leaving only Carly, Freddie and Beck at the home with Jade. Ruby and Shay had retired to the parlor as Freddie and Beck relaxed in the living room and Jade was showing off her room to Carly.

Carly laughed as she entered the dark colored room. "Black? Definitely your color," she giggled out.

"Funny Shay," Jade smirked as she shook her head. "I'm guessing yours is decorated in bright and beautiful colors. I'm guessing some _pink_," she shivered out the last word.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she gazed around the darkly decorated room as she walked around the room examining the decorations. There were various posters of musical groups, various candles and what struck her the most odd was the pinned butterfly collections sitting in frames. She found some of the morbid pictures quite humorous for some reason, until she stopped at one particular scary painting. It looked like it was a painting straight out of Hell. It chilled her for a moment at all the imagery and terrifying creatures populating the painting.

Carly blinked as she looked at the signature on the painting. She snapped around to look at Jade and commented in a surprise tone, "This says Dorfman."

Jade couldn't help but give her a grin. "Yes it does. Your mom gave it to my mom years ago. It's fantastic isn't it?"

"Ah… I'm just a little surprise that my mom would paint it," the brunette replied as she studied the painting.

"My mom was too she told me one time. She told me your mom put all her fears and what could scare her on it. She said it gave her power, making them do want she wanted through her paint brush. That's pretty deep if you ask me."

"Mom was very wise and her letter proves it," she replied in a sad tone.

Jade walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and across the top of her chest. She rested her chin on Carly's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry she's not here."

"Me too."

Jade held her comforting hug for a few more seconds before letting go and walking to take a seat on her bed. Carly walked over and took a seat in Jade's brown leather chair.

"Carls, I've been dying to ask you this, but how is it like to be married? Really?"

Carly gave her a small smile before reply, "Scary, but we have each other to be scared together."

"Scary? How is it scary? I thought it was suppose to be scary getting married, not being married."

Carly shrugged her shoulder. "We've been through a lot and there were so many missteps before we got here and we're still scared that something could happen to mess it all up. We're both afraid of losing each other."

Jade let out a breath and spoke reluctantly, "You said at lunch that you just didn't want to wait and didn't see the point in waiting, but… you're not sick are you Carls? Mom said you weren't, because she was scared, I mean she was really scared for a moment, when your dad called to tell us, but… I won't tell anyone if you are."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not sick and we're not going to live our lives afraid of that, everything else, but not that. We knew that we didn't want to live our lives apart and that it was it for me and him."

Jade nodded. "I glad. I wouldn't want to see you go through that."

"Thanks, I don't want to go through it either, but back to your question. It's also scary because we're not on our own anymore. We're in everything together and we're still trying to figure out how that works. It's not 'how will this affect me', but 'how will this affect us'. Planning your life together with another person is entirely different then just going it alone."

"I was wondering how you two really got together. I know he had always had a thing for you, but what made you finally get with him?"

Carly let out a tired breath and Jade realized that this was going to be a painful story instead of a happy one. "I finally broke his heart and realized I was breaking my own heart at the same time. I told him he had to move on and he took that to heart. He walked out of my life for only just more than a day and I realized that I couldn't live without him there… I couldn't _function_ without him in my life. I was a mess the entire time. I wasn't in love with him yet, but I knew that I wanted to be with him. So this time instead of finally giving him a chance, he gave me a chance. I couldn't have been happier."

The raven haired teenager shook her head. "I can relate. I dumped Beck one time. I was being stupid and jealous of this other girl he was just friends with and it was the stupidest decision I ever made, but we got back together a few days later. I thought he had stopped loving me, but said he said 'who said I stopped?' And that was after he kissed me after trying to apologize."

Carly laughed, "Oh, this was the time you tried to get him a dog?"

Jade smirked and nodded her head. "Yes, that was the time."

The girls shared a laugh for a few moments before Jade asked, "What do you think happened tonight at dinner?"

"I don't know, but the way my dad sounded, he thinks he messed things up," Carly replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe, but mom didn't think that was the case,"

Carly started laughing again.

Jade raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What's so funny?"

The brunette calmed down for a moment so she could reply, "The guy's trying to take the blame and the girl's disagreeing with him. That's funny."

Jade raised an eyebrow as she thought it over before joining her in laughter. "Wow, those two sure have it backwards."

Carly let out a joyful breath and stated, "It doesn't matter. They'll settle it and tell us tomorrow. I'm sure it's no big deal. Anyway, I know this might sound odd, but could you tell me about Cat?"

* * *

><p>The two male teenagers were sitting on the couch drinking their individual sodas as they watched television. Freddie took a sip of his drink and asked, "So how long have you and Jade been dating?"<p>

"This June will be four years," he replied with a smile.

"Wow… any tips?"

Beck laughed and threw his head back. He then looked back at the brown eye boy and asked, "You're asking me for tips? You're the one married."

Freddie laughed and replied, "Yeah, but we've been together eight months as a couple. Functioning as a couple is a lot different then when we were friends."

"I'm sorry man, but I don't know what to tell you. Jade and Carly are like night and day, but if you ever have anything specific come up, just call and I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks… listen about earlier today, I'm sorry about the pretty boy crack—"

Beck waved him off. "No, it's cool. Robbie can cross the line with Rex at times and Jade filled me in this afternoon about what's going on."

"About what?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The comments Carly's read off your site," Beck pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Freddie's jaw dropped at he looked at the Canadian-Born. "She's read them?"

Beck gave a guilty expression. "I sorry man, I thought you knew."

Freddie palmed his forehead and leaned forward to look at the floor.

He patted the tech-producer's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. It's just a bunch of losers with too much free time on their hands in their pajamas."

Freddie shook his head. "Thanks, but I didn't want her to see them. They've said some things that…"

"That makes you want to take Robbie's head off today? He picked the wrong time to be making those kinds of jokes."

Freddie lifted his head and looked back at the other teenager. "Yeah, it does."

"Man, if it makes you feel any better, I'd be pissed too if anyone said something like that to Jade then Robbie used Rex to say something."

Freddie asked curiously, "So you don't humor him?"

The longer haired teenager shrugged a shoulder. "I do to a point, but I know Rex is just a puppet. He just uses it to say the things he's too afraid to say and we let him. After today, I don't think people are going to be as tolerant of what he does and trying to blame Rex."

Freddie nodded in satisfaction.

Beck grinned and looked back to Freddie. "Oh, and I think we're even too."

"Why do you say that?"

"You let me hug your wife and feel up her face without hitting me," he replied then started laughing.

Freddie chuckled with him and shook his head before sipping on his drink again.

Benson Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Leonard Benson was nursing a brandy with one hand as he held a phone to his other ear. He was looking out through his glass patio looking out to his pool as he was waiting for the other end of the telephone line to pick up. The other end finally picked up and started speaking, "Hey, Danny, this is Leonard. I know it's late, but I need a favor: I need you to find out everything you can about a Steven Shay. He's a general in the Air Force." Benson rolled his eyes as his old FBI buddy still working for the Bureau started complaining. "He's just a one star and doesn't sound like his job's all that important. I just need to know about him. Could you do that for me?"

Benson grinned as his friend complained for a moment, but easily relented and agreed to check out the General's background. He grinned as he ended the call and sipped his brandy.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this installment. See you on Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you've had a wonderful week. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 11

Hollywood Arts High School  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Monday, April 9, 2012

Jade and Carly headed to Sikowitz's class as the web-hostess had been with the raven haired teenager all morning visiting the school and seeing what it was like to go to a performance art high school (and to keep the fans at school from getting too close to Carly and feeling Jade West's wrath) since none of them were needed on the set until mid-afternoon. Freddie was on set with her father as the teenager just loved picking up tricks from the professionals. Carly wasn't exactly sure where Sam and Brad were spending their time, but was happy that they were spending the time together. Spencer was visiting different art galleries and getting his name out there and from the text messages the brunette had received this morning, they seemed interested in some of Spencer's future work.

The pair reached the turn of the hallway just in front of the drink machines when Jade spoke up, "I'm going to grab a Wahoo Punch; do you want one?"

"No thanks," Carly replied then pointed over her shoulder. "It's the second one on the right?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, Beck, Cat or André should be in there so you'll know you're in the right place. I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay," the brunette replied and headed to the T-crossing with signatures on the bricks and took a right.

Jade stopped at the Wahoo drink machine and pulled out a bill from her Gears of War bag and put her bill into the machine.

Tori had been a few paces behind the pair and stopped when the pair split off. The singer pulled her shoulder strap tight to her shoulder and walked up behind the raven haired teenager and asked, "Okay, I need to know: why are you so nice to her?"

Jade picked up her drink from the slot and turned with raised an eyebrow as she looked to the singer. "What?"

"Why are you so nice to Carly?" Tori lifted a finger as she continued her point, "I haven't seen you be mean to her one time or even short with her."

The raven hair teenager rolled her eyes. "Why would I be mean to her?"

"Because you're mean to everybody," Tori laughed and threw up her hands.

Jade shook her head. "Not to her."

"Why? You're mean to everyone, even Cat sometimes, but not her. You can be mean Beck at times and you love Beck."

The paler girl glared at her rival and replied in a short voice, "I don't have to explain myself to you Tori and Cat knows I don't mean it, I just get a little frustrated with her at times."

Tori smirked and took a step forward. "Or maybe it's because you want to stay on her good side so you can be on iCarly and maybe get famous like she got that Harper guy or that British guy famous? What's his name? Wade Collins?"

She closed the distance between them and stared Tori down with a harsh glare. "I'm using Carly? Here's a thought to chew on Tori why I'm not mean to her: she's not stupid or annoying or trying to take or mess up anything I have. She's happy for me and she doesn't see me as just the 'mean girl' just like she doesn't with Sam. She accepts me the way I am without criticizing me or think something's wrong with me and we may not be the closest, but my mother always made it clear that the Shays were family even if we weren't blood. And do you know what? Maybe the world's been mean enough to her already and still can be and I really would be a bitch if I piled on," she finished fuming.

Tori blinked and a lump formed in her throat as that was the first time she heard the girl swear. Tori stuttered out for a moment before finally spitting out what she wanted to say, "What's that suppose to mean? How's the world mean to Carly? She has it all: she's married to a guy that adores her, she has friends and she's famous."

Jade shook her head in disgust. "You have no idea about her life or what could happen."

Tori dropped a shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "We'll why don't you explain it to me."

Jade sighed loudly and put her drink in her bag. She then told her, "Hold out your wrist."

Tori held out her arm and the raven haired teenager grabbed the wrist and led her the few feet into the janitor's closet. Jade shut the door behind them then glared at the Caucasian/Latino decent teenager. The raven haired teenager let the anger seep into her voice quite readily as she spoke, "Do you want to know how the world's been mean to her? Have you ever wondered why she lives with her brother? I mean before she got married?"

Tori shrugged a shoulder. "Well, there was that one episode where they said their father was in the Air Force, so that explained it. They're a military family."

"What about her mother? Didn't you hear what her dad said after Mrs. Lee tried to come on to him? He's a widower."

"Oh, that's right," Tori replied with a muted and shameful expression.

"Yeah, that's right Miss 'I have both my parents happily together at home'. Carly and Spencer's mom is _dead_. She died of leukemia when Carly was seven, just like her own mother died of it, so it runs in the family. _It runs in the family_. You know what happened a month later? Nine-eleven, and her dad's in the Air Force, so where do you think he had to go? And do you know why else she and Freddie aren't having children any time soon besides they may not want to at the moment?"

Before Tori could even attempt an answer, Jade continued with a snap in her voice, "Because she might not be able to carry a baby to term right now or worst, the pregnancy could kill her, so out of all that, you'll excuse me if I don't feel the need to be my usual Jade self to her."

Tori swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Jade approached her and stared her straight in the eyes. "And don't you breathe a word of what I just told you or I'll show you a whole new level of meanness Vega. I don't want people whispering behind her back or giving her pity looks or have that same attitude you just had of 'she's famous, so she can't have real problems'. Understand?"

Tori nodded feeling her mouth become heavy in trying to reply, "Right, not a word."

Jade shook her head in disgust and turned and stormed out of the closet to get to class.

* * *

><p>The classroom was filling up as Carly stepped just inside the room with a small stage and colorful chairs. Beck noticed her hesitation and waved her over as he had an extra chair for her to sit with him and Jade. The brunette smiled and walked over to the handsome teenager to have a seat.<p>

Beck leaned back in his chair and gave her a boyish grin as he asked, "So how do you like our little school so far?"

Carly laughed and replied, "This has been a fantastic day. I can't believe a school likes this exists. I can't image how iCarly could have turned out if we had gone here instead."

He playfully nudged her with an elbow. "Don't sell yourself short, you guys are great."

Carly raised an eyebrow and smirked as she asked, "For a bunch of amateurs?"

"Amateurs that have more viewers than any of us 'professionals' have ever preformed for and consistently coming back for more," Beck laughed back.

The web-hostess joined in the laughter for a few moments until they looked over to see Jade storming into the room. Carly and Beck looked in concern at Jade walking in with a look of contempt on her face. What concerned them further was that Tori walked in a few moments later looking like she was going to be sick.

Jade took her seat beside her boyfriend and crossed her arms still fuming. Beck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to lean into him. She resisted the urge to shrug off his embrace, but relented because she did feel some of the tension leave her muscles.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked softly.

Jade looked to Carly and was about to snap when she saw the look of concern on the brunette's face. She let out a breath and shook her head. "Nothing."

Carly was about to respond when Sikowitz clapped his hands and smiled as the last of his students settled. He called out loudly, "Jade, I see you brought a guest with you today: the famous Carly of iCarly."

The actress had to take several breaths to calm her nerves before answering, "Yes I did, I wanted to show her what it's like to go to Hollywood Arts. She's a performer and I thought she would enjoy the experience."

"I'm not really a—"

"Nonsense!" Sikowitz shouted as waved his arms about the air. He stepped off the small stage and approached the brunette. He grinned wildly and he gentle took one of her hands in the hopes of pulling her up on the stage.

Carly looked to Jade for help, but she smiled and nodded that it was okay. The brunette relented and allowed the eccentric teacher to lead her to the front of the class.

The performance arts teacher happily continued, "Of course you are a performer! You put on an excellent production every week. I take it you're in your schools drama or theater program?"

Carly shook her head. "No, I'm not. I've never had any former training, none of us have any. We're not professionals like everyone here. We just do what we feel is natural and to have fun not to be professionals."

"So you take the method acting approach?"

The class groaned at the question and Carly raised an eyebrow lost to what was obvious to her something that was part of the class and she wasn't aware of it.

Carly hesitantly nodded and replied, "Yes, we pretend to be those characters and if something happens, we just go with it. We've found it just makes people think it's part of the show and we found that it is funnier."

Sikowitz motioned towards Carly and began, "See, she's shown the advantages of the technique. Now this is an actress that refuses to break character. I watched one time some woman walked into their web broadcast, but what does she do? She never breaks character as an English nurse maid." He looked back to the teenager and asked, "So you do it all improvisationally and rely on being the character?"

Carly shook her head. "Oh, we script it and we rehearse, unless something comes up then we make it up as we go along. I like to have at least two days of rehearsals before anything live airs. Any of the pre-taped stuff usually takes more than one take and Freddie edits it."

André spoke up with a laugh, "Yeah, we only had a few hours to get ready Friday and she had us rehearse each skit probably five times simultaneously in different parts of the house."

"We had to figure out where you'd all fit with all your characters and we had to get our comedic timing right, plus we only stay on for half an hour. Timing is important," she replied a little defensively.

Sikowitz rose a finger in an over exaggerated manner as he replied, "That's because she takes her work seriously, a lesson that should never be forgotten no matter how long any of us have performed. She's dedicated to her art, her craft, her work."

Jade snorted out a laugh, "She gets it from her father, but the creativity from her mother."

"So your parents are performers?"

"No, my dad is in the Air Force and my late-mother was an artist: painter, sculptor, ceramics, that sort of artist. Dad always thought if we were going to do something then do it right and work hard on it and mom thought you needed to put your heart into anything we wanted to accomplish. "

Jade lifted her hands up a little and grinned. "Some of her mom's work will blow your mind."

Rex spoke up, "So I guess they're morbid?"

"Some of them are because she painted right up…" she began but stopped short when she caught Carly's reserved look on her face. Jade kicked herself for almost doing what she had warned Tori against even if Carly mentioned that her mother was deceased. "Never mind, her work's great and you should look it up."

Sikowitz shifted his look between the girls for a moment trying to figure out what they were communicating, but let it drop as he asked, "So, have you ever thought about becoming a professional performer?"

"Ah, I've thought about maybe getting into drama or theater when I go to college, but I'm not sure if I want to major in it or not. I have other considerations to take into account than others here, so it's not a clear cut choice."

"Well, I know several places where they would love for you to attend," Sikowitz offered with a happy grin.

"And try to exploit her name you mean," Jade countered with a little bit of threat in her voice.

The class looked to the raven haired teenager and Sikowitz rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "Jade, what have I talk about your passive aggressiveness?"

"Fine then, I'll just be openly aggressive: don't try to have 'those people' exploit her."

"Now Jade, this is not that time for your jealousy—"

Jade furled her brow as she asked, "Jealousy? Of what?"

"Of the opportunities more readily available for her than unfortunately for the rest of you, that's just the reality of our business: name recognition can get you far."

"And there are plenty of people that would exploit that name if given the chance: Deka sportswear, Shelby Marx, and that crazy billionaire that wanted her to go up into space just to name a few. Why should I be jealous? She actually has talent and has used it to get the appreciation she deserves, unlike plenty of people that go to this school and still get ahead," Jade replied with a smirk and enjoying the jibe at Tori.

Tori glared and made a face as she throw a look at the pale teenager.

Sikowitz was at a lost for words at the moment before looking at Carly with a raise eyebrow to get her take of the situation. The brunette smiled and replied, "Lyns watch out for Shays."

Jade laughed wickedly, "And Shays watch out for Lyns."

Sikowitz just blinked.

Paramore Studios  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Monday, April 9, 2012

It was approaching lunch time when Freddie and the General (in Service Uniform) were casually walking to his rental car in order to meet up with Ruby and have lunch with Carly at Hollywood Arts High. Shay let out a breath as he saw the smile on Freddie's face as he had enjoyed the morning watching the technical aspects of filming. The General hated to be the barer of bad news, but he couldn't put it off any longer, "Freddie, you need to know why Ruby and I came back early from dinner."

Freddie turned his head slightly at look to the General as they reached the parking lot. "Ah, I thought that was between you and Carly. I know her and Jade were concerned."

"Actually it concerns you… one of the guests to dinner was a studio executive sent to watch over the production of the film, Leonard Benson."

Freddie stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the General and asked, "Leonard Benson?"

Shay nodded and replied, "Sorry son, but he's your father and I had to confront him about it. I unfortunately was my charming self dinner quickly ended. I couldn't stomach eating a meal with the man once he confirmed it was him, so I walked away and Ruby followed."

The brown eye boy blinked as he looked to his father-in-law. "You met my father Friday night?"

"Actually that morning, but I didn't have a confirmation it was him until dinner," he replied calmly and gave the teenager a reserved look.

Freddie's jaw muscles clenched shut and he looked to the General with a cold stare. He whispered out in a chilly tone, "Why are you just telling me now?"

"I told you I didn't want to spoil your evening and you were having such a good weekend, I wasn't going to spoil that either, so I'm telling you now. As much as the truth can be unpleasant, it's better than living in ignorance and falsehoods. Keeping it a secret any longer was not going to help you."

Freddie glared at him and Shay returned with just that reserved look on his face. After a moment, Freddie turned to continue walking to the car. Shay followed him a moment later he followed the teenager and unlocked the vehicle. The pair quickly entered the car and settled in their seats as Shay started the vehicle. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Freddie asked in a reserved tone, "What's he like?"

Shay took a breath before answering, "You apparently got your intelligence from him and your looks, other than that I really couldn't say."

"How did you figure out he was my father?"

Shay spared a glance as he replied, "The name and looks hinted at his identity, but that could have just been a coincidence. He asked if I was any relation to Carly and revealed that he watched the show for his own reasons and I guessed that he meant you and then the dinner spiraled out from that point."

As they continued to their destination, Freddie remained quiet watching the passing sights until he broke the silence with a statement, "You should have told me sooner."

"A day or so wasn't going to make a difference after eighteen years," he replied with a shake of his head. "Two more days of happiness for you is a fair deal for me keeping a secret."

"So you're going to make decisions for me? You're going to decide what is best for me?"

"I made a judgment call in trying to protect you. What were you going to do at eight thirty at night with that information? Worry about it and trying to decide what you were going to do instead of spending a nice night with your wife and new friends? You have the information now and you can decide what to do with it. If you expect an apology son, you can forget that. I will not apologize for trying to protect my children."

Freddie remained silent to the reply and continued to do so for the next few minutes. The silence was becoming a concern for Shay. The last thing he wanted was for the young man to internalize the anger that was growing, so he stated casually, "It's alright if you want to talk to him."

"Why would I want to talk to him? He abandoned us, there's nothing he could say that would that would interest me," the Tech-Producer snapped.

"Because he's your father and you want to know the big questions of life that you hope that he could answer: Where did I come from? Am I like him? What did I get from that side of the family? And the most important question: Why?"

The anger that had been growing inside the teenager seemed to sap away for a moment before answering, "Do you think he'll answer those questions?"

"Yes, whether you like the answers or if he will be fully honest and not spin them to paint himself in the best possible light is a different matter," the former flyer replied with a shrug of a shoulder.

"What if I don't want to talk to him?"

"That is entirely up to you. You're a man now and no one is going to force you to without out fight on their hands, even if it is him that wants to speak to you."

"So you have my back on whatever I decide?"

"Yes, whatever you decide I will back you up."

Freddie nodded as they pulled up to the parking lot of Hollywood Arts High School.

Asphalt Café  
>Hollywood Arts High School<br>Los Angeles, CA

Tori was heading to her usual table with her friends after picking up her lunch. The rest of Sikowitz class went by fast with some improvisational exercises with Carly participating in a few and the class thought was quite enjoyable acting off of an 'amateur' performer. She enjoyed acting with someone that could think on her feet for a scene. Tori thought that the girl may demand script and planning, but she seemed to have a gift for coming up with something on the fly.

Tori reached the table and took a seat beside André as he was scribbling on his notepad. "What are you working on?"

The songsmith grinned as he looked to what he thought was his cute friend. "I'm wrapping up a new song that I've been writing on all weekend."

"Oh? Is it for your record deal?"

"Nope, just something as a surprise gift," he laughed off as he sat his pencil down.

"Okay… so when do we get to hear it?"

"Maybe tonight after our meeting for our graduation project."

"I can't wait to hear it," she clapped her hands and cheered out.

"You can't?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I can't, you're the best," she replied smiling almost ear to ear.

The African-American teenager grinned and had to look away to keep from blushing before replying, "Thanks for the flattery."

Tori grabbed his forearm gently and pulled on it slightly to get his attention. "It's not flattery André, you're really the best."

He laughed at the grinning girl and relented with a nod of his head and patting of her hand on his forearm, "Okay I believe you."

She smile and cleared her throat as he rested his hand on top of her hand. He held back a grin as looked down at his hand and her hesitation of pulling out of his grip.

Cat cheerfully approached and called out before having a seat across from them, "Hi Tori, hi André."

André cleared his throat and removing his hand before replying, "Hey little-red," followed by Tori answering nervously, "Hi Cat."

A few moments later, Carly, Jade and Beck took seats on Tori's right and on the opposite side of André followed by Robbie and Rex taking seats beside André. Following a few minutes later, Shay, Ruby and Freddie approached with their food from the food trailer of the open café. Everyone quickly exchanged greetings as they took their seats with Freddie sitting beside Carly and Ruby and Shay sitting with each other. The group exchanged small talk and how the day had went so far for them.

Shay avoided looking at Cat even as she tried to study his uniform and ask him questions. Fortunately, Ruby would redirect the conversation toward herself and keep the redhead's attention. He really didn't want to be rude to the girl, but the resemblance was bothering him more than he originally thought.

In order to keep his mind off the troubling subject, Shay turned his attention to keep an eye on Freddie as the young man was reserved in his posture, but seemed to relax then smiled when Carly wrapped an arm around his waist and kept him close to whisper to him. The General held back a smile at watching the affection Carly was showing her husband with a kind word and kiss on the cheek. _How so much like her mother…_ crossed his mind. He caught Ruby's look as she saw the same thing and gave him a small smile.

He also glanced ever once and a while at Beck with his arm around Jade that the girl insisted on keeping around her shoulders. Ruby apparently didn't have a problem with the contact or with Beck, so he wasn't going to say anything, but that was not going to prevent him from keeping an eye on the boy. If his friend was correct in that the young man reminded her a little of him, then that concerned him because Shay remembered how much of a loser he was back at that age. He also remembered all to well another teenager that was supposedly in love with an almost identical looking teenager little more than thirty years ago and what he had to do when the guy broke his friend's heart.

Nearing the end of lunch, Sinjin approached the group and Jade rolled her eyes as the sandy hair teenager. The raven haired teenager sighed with a little irritation in her voice, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet the iCarlys," he replied a little hesitantly.

Ruby released an annoyed sigh as Shay blinked at the appearance of the teenager. The General got up from his seat and approached to stand in front of the young man. Sinjin looked a little concern from the look Shay was giving him. Shay gently took Sinjin's chin in his hand and slowly turned his head to the right then to the left then up then down examining the young man with an intrigued look on the General's face. He finally let go of the young man's chin and turned to look Ruby in the eyes, "Oh my God, they cloned Glenn."

Ruby cleared her throat and looked very uncomfortable as the teenagers started directing confused expressions in her direction.

Shay looked back to the teen and continued, "He's a little scrawnier than he was, but… looks exactly like him even down to the glasses."

Jade looked to her mother with a curious look and asked, "Who's Glenn?"

Shay looked to Jade for a moment then back to Ruby with a shocked expression. "You never told her about Glenn?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side and looked to the former flyer with an annoyed look as she answered, "No I did not."

"Who's Glenn?" Jade asked with an insistent voice.

"If your mother's not going to tell you, I certainly am not going to say," Shay replied lifting his hands.

Ruby continued, "He doesn't look that much like Glenn—"

"I'm resisting the urge to punch him in the face. He looks exactly like Glenn," Shay replied with a hint of indignation.

"Punch him?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want to punch him?"

The rest of the teenagers exchanged confused looks at what was happening.

"Punch me?" Sinjin asked with evident concern in his voice.

Shay frowned as he looked to the skinny teenager. "Maybe you need to run along young man," he suggested in a chilly tone.

The curly sandy haired teenager nodded and scurried away as fast as he could move.

Shay shook his head. "Glenn at least had some grace… just give him a chance to meet you later, okay Carly?"

"Will do dad," the teenager agreed with a smile and a nod.

He looked back to the group after taking a quick glance at his watch and stated, "Well, Freddie and I need to get back to the studio. I'll see everyone later this afternoon."

"I need to get back to the office as well," Ruby spoke up.

Shay immediately offered his hand to help her up from her seat. Freddie gave Carly a quick peck on the cheek as the old friends waved to their children and headed towards their vehicles.

"Love you," he whispered and waited the moment it took her to reply in kind then he was off.

"Bye dad," Carly called out as Jade echoed out, "Bye mom."

As soon as they disappeared into the various vehicles, Jade looked to Carly and whispered in a conspiratorial manner. "Do you know a Glenn?"

Carly shook her head. "Maybe Spencer knows?" the brunette suggested with a lopsided smile.

"Whoever he is, mom didn't look like she liked him and the way your dad reacted—"

"Yeah, 'resisting the urge to punch him in the face' thing is a big deal. Maybe he was someone they knew when they were teenagers since he was comparing him to Sinjin?"

"Maybe that's way she's always wanted me to stay away from him. I'm going to find out," Jade replied in a determined voice.

"I'm in," Carly replied with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello readers. I hope you had a nice weekend. Thanks for reading and here is another installment.**

Chapter 12

Green Room  
>Paramore Studios<br>Los Angeles, CA

It was approaching three in the afternoon as Carly, Jade and Shay had met up in the Green Room that they Carly and Freddie had originally met up the Hollywood Arts students. Jade was due on set in a few minutes with Shay who was going to be speaking to Martin Lloyd again about some last minute script changes. Carly was waiting for Freddie to come to the room so he could take her to where he was going to be observing the filming this afternoon.

Jade's phone rang and she quickly picked up. After the usual greetings and a series of okays and yeses, she pressed the end call button on the pear shape phone.

Carly asked with a curious tone in her voice, "Who was that?"

Jade gently scratched her forehead and replied hesitantly, "That was mom. She said that my dad was going to drop by to see me in the movie."

"Your father is going to be here?" the brunette repeated, not sure if she heard correctly.

"_Why_?" Shay asked with evident concern in his voice. He slightly frowned and his wider expression indicated to the girls that he was not happy with the news.

Jade didn't really know what to make of his response, but ignored it for the moment to look back to Carly and answer, "Yes, mom apparently wants to try to salvage our father/daughter relationship, but I don't know what else to do to get him to stop hating me and actually respect me."

Carly tried to laugh off her statement as she spoke, "Your father doesn't hate you—"

"Yes he does," Shay spoke up in a short tone.

The girls looked to him in surprise. Carly was surprised because that her father would agree with the raven haired teenager's opinion and Jade because someone didn't patronize her opinion. He looked surprise at their stare and slowly asked, "What?"

"You just agreed with her that her father hates her," Carly asked with evident shock in her voice.

Shay gave his daughter an indignant look and replied, "Because it's the truth. Roy resents her for being born a girl. I'm not going to lie to her and I'm not going to defend that sorry excuse for a man."

Jade's voice suddenly become softer as she replied, "That's not the only reason he hates me and doesn't respect me."

Carly gave Jade a sorrowful look, but the other teenager refused to meet her eyes.

"He has another BS reason to hate you?" Shay asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Jade looked down for a moment and shook her head slightly. "He still thinks my dreams are stupid. That being an actress or writer or performer is dumb. I thought I had earned a little when he saw my play 'Well Wishes', but that didn't last." She looked up to meet Carly's eyes somewhat embarrassed that she was speaking at all. "He doesn't understand creative people."

Shay followed up as he failed to keep the edge out of his voice, "He has _never_ understood creative people as long as I've known the man. He couldn't stand being in the same room with Taylor for more than ten minutes and if Spencer was with her, not even five." He then looked to Jade and let out a breath before speaking, "Jade—"

"Steven?" the General heard his name being called out in a voice that just grated his nerves. He turned to see the slightly older man enter the room and approach in a grey business suit. "Steven," Mister West greeted the General with barely cracked smile and folded his hands in front of him. Shay thought the look was painful for the man to acknowledge him with even that little effort. The feeling was quite mutual for the former flyer.

"Roy," he replied just as calmly staring the man down.

"It's been a while… see they made you a General. You were a Lieutenant Colonel last time I saw you?"

Shay cracked a smile. "Yes, my career turned out to be salvageable after walking away from the cockpit."

"I'm… glad to hear it."

"Of course you are," he replied dryly. He then glanced to Carly and spoke, "I believe it has been a while since you've seen Carly?"

Mister West nodded and acknowledged Carly in a monotone tone, "Carly, I see you've turned out quite lovely."

"Thank you sir," she replied tentatively. She never really had all that much contact with the man even when her mother was a live and wasn't all that comfortable with the opposing man. She didn't realize it, but she inched over to her father. Shay did notice from knowing the slight change in her poster and inched over towards his daughter.

He then looked to his daughter, "Jade."

"Dad," she replied in an even tone.

Shay put on a fake grin and asked, "So, Roy, you're here to support her?"

He returned the question with a stoic look before replying, "Well, I wanted to see how her acting was going."

The General shook his head. "Unfortunately, the part doesn't let her shine. You should see one of her performances at school; impressive is not a strong enough word to describe her performances, but it's always important to keep the basics up and never waste an opportunity to keep the skills sharp. It even gives her a chance to get her name out in the industry."

"I'm surprised with you Steven."

Shay tilted his head slightly and lifted a corner of his mouth. The statement quite intrigued him. "In what way?"

"You've never been one to spin a situation or sugarcoat anything. It was always cold hard reality for you. I must say it is quite the turn around for you."

Shay narrowed his look on the businessman. "No, I'm still the same Shay… and I still see you're too blind to see what is in front of you," Shay replied coldly.

Roy's jaw clenched his jaw tight and took a step forward. The General matched the step and looked to the slightly older man with a cold stare. They were now standing about a foot apart at this point. The teenagers exchanged worried expressions for a moment, but Jade was more surprised than anything.

"Now there's the real Steven, always straight to the point."

"Always, because I still haven't learned to suffer fools well, Roy. All you had to do was say: 'Yes, I'm here to support her and encourage her in her endeavors, but you couldn't bring yourself to say that, could you?"

"I just don't want to give her false hope for an impractical and quite frankly foolish dream."

"There's no chance unless you take one," he replied with a smirk.

Mister West gave a slight frown. "Your reply is that silly dribble from your late wife?"

Carly immediately frowned and glared at the older gentleman. Jade was simply shocked by his question.

Shay chuckled before replying, "Dribble? Wisdom? A fool usually can't tell the difference."

Roy West let out a slow breath before replying, "Passive aggressiveness? I've seen that trait before in someone else, among a number of other shared traits."

Shay's expression became a blank mask as he replied, "You should be grateful it is only passive. You're still paying for the last time I was openly aggressive."

West cleared his throat as the memory came to the forefront of his mind. The teenagers looked to each at the same time in a vain hope that the other knew what he meant by the statement.

Shay then leaned forward and whispered, "You are right about one thing."

"What would that be?"

Shay smirked and in a soft, taunting voice he replied, "She and I do share a lot of traits… I wonder how she could possibly have so many of them other than coincidence."

Shay pulled back to stand facing him and Roy clenched his jaw tight which made Shay smirk even more before continuing, "Well Roy, I need to get back to work, _your_ daughter needs to get back to work, so let's have another fencing match in a few years?"

"Yes, well…" he looked to Jade and asked, "Would you care to show me where I could watch?"

"I'd like to speak with Jade for a moment," Shay called out.

Mister West answered, "Very well." He looked to Carly. "Would you show me where the visitor's area is located?"

"Yes sir," Carly reluctantly volunteered. She hoped that Freddie would just find her as it was quite apparent to her that her father needed to talk to Jade.

In a low tone, Shay countered, "I wasn't asking you Roy… you know you wouldn't be the one I'd ask."

Roy West replied with a hint of disdain in his voice, "Of course, until our next fencing match."

"Until the next one," Shay replied dryly.

West then nodded to Jade. "Jade."

"Dad."

Carly passed a glance to Jade, then to her father before leading the grey suited man out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Jade looked to the former flyer and said, "He's not used to being spoken to like that."

"With me he is," he replied in a stern voice.

Jade nodded to the short explanation. She then stated, "Mom may not be happy with you."

That possibility didn't seem to faze him in the slightest to Jade's eyes as he replied, "Your mom knows exactly how I am and I wouldn't put it past her in hoping that something like what just happen did happen. I've made my feelings quite clear to your mother during and after their divorce, so I highly doubt I'll be 'in trouble' with her."

She nodded then asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He shook his head in disgust before continuing in barely checked anger he was still feeling towards Roy, "Jade… you just need to face the fact that your father is an idiot. You shouldn't have to earn his respect; it should be given freely by him or more importantly you want is his love. You shouldn't waste your time waiting for it, because that is a dead end road. Trust me on this; I'm speaking from personal experience. It's been almost thirty years and I'm still waiting for some from my father and I have stars on my shoulders. Your father is the one that needs to be showing you respect."

Shay took a calming breath and continued in a softer tone, "Sweetie, your dreams are not pointless or stupid. You have the talent and the drive to be great and just because the road is difficult ahead and the odds are stacked against you, doesn't mean you shouldn't try. The odds were always stacked against me and look at me now; I worked hard just as you are doing now. There's nothing wrong with your dreams and if it means anything to you, you have my respect and my love."

Jade took in a sharp breath and stared at him for a moment. She saw that he had the same flippant attitude that Tori had about a year and a half ago towards her father, but he wasn't nervous or embarrassed about his opinion nor was he willing to backtrack from his opinion. He had just flipped the way she looked at her relationship with her father on its head. She had always been chasing her father's approval and this man pointed out the alternative that had never occurred to her: that her father should have been giving her love and respect without asking. The fact that her mother's childhood friend and was far more like her than her father, had been the one to freely give his love to her…

Her pretty blue eyes widen even further as she looked at his smiling face. He blinked and his smile faltered for a moment before asking, "What?"

It took her a few more moments before she could ask, "Nothing… so you really don't think it's stupid?"

He shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Yeah, _I_ think creative people are stupid."

She snorted out a laugh and shook her head. She looked to him with an odd sense of curiosity. "Why do you care more than my own dad?"

Shay took a breath and pushed down the hurt he was feeling for his goddaughter. "I just do and we Shays can be mean and cold at times, but that doesn't mean we don't care." He then smiled warmly to her. "Does that sound like anyone else you know?"

Jade instinctively grinned before replying, "Oddly enough it does remind me of someone… thanks Uncle Steven."

"You're welcome, but I'm only telling the truth and I'm right… on occasion."

He surprised her by crossing the few feet and pulling her into a hug, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around his back with an unsure look on her face. He whispered, "I love you Jade."

Her breath hitched for a moment then she just let herself enjoy the fatherly embrace. He pulled back a few moments later and smiled to her. He then motioned his head to the door. "Now that we've gotten all the mushy stuff out of the way, why don't we get back on the set?"

The raven hair teenager nodded her head and smiled as she made her way to the door followed by the former flyer.

Paramore Studios  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Monday, April 9, 2012

Leonard Benson quietly made his onto the outskirts of the busy set as they were preparing to film the next scene. His eyes caught sight of the woman he was seeking standing out of the way of the busy crew as she was speaking to a young woman holding a clipboard and headset sitting on her head. She was dressed in a woman's business suit jacket and slacks and to his eyes, quite lovely in her attire. The tall gentleman causally made his way over to the woman and asked, "Miss West?"

The raven haired beauty turned and faced the well dressed studio executive. Ruby dismissed the young lady she was speaking to and focused on the man standing in front of her. She cleared her throat then replied in a strictly business tone with a nod of her head, "Mister Benson."

Leonard pursed his lips for a moment as he realized that he was going to have to do some heavy damage control as her reaction confirmed his suspicions that the General had used the weekend to destroy his little standing with Ruby by repeating whatever Marissa had told him over the years. He took a calm breath then started in relaxed tone, "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm doing fine… how has your day been so far?" she asked guardedly.

"My day has been quite productive. The film is on schedule and the studio is quite happy with the filming starting off without a hitch."

She maintained her guarded look as she replied, "I'm happy to hear. I've been double checking some things myself."

Benson gave her a brief smile before asked in the hopes of her dropping her guard, "So everything been going well for you today?"

Ruby seemed to loosen up just a bit in her posture and tone to reply, "It's been a nice day for me. I had the opportunity to have lunch with my daughter, goddaughter and her friends."

"Goddaughter?"

She let a brief smile slip onto her face as she replied with a sense of admiration, "Yes, Carly Shay-Benson is my goddaughter."

"Oh… that seems logical when you go that far back as you two go. It's an interesting happenstance; your goddaughter is now my daughter-in-law."

Ruby gave him an uncomfortable smile as she realized that he was correct. She then continued in a neutral tone, "Yes it is… and he is my daughter's godfather… so why are you here?"

Benson stuffed his hands in his pockets as he filed away that bit of information. He gave a nervous smile and replied, "Actually, I was hoping to see my son today. I found out that he was on set after watching a reply last Friday's iCarly. I have a long road ahead of me and I need to start somewhere."

Ruby took in a breath before replying, "Wouldn't you think it would be better to speak with him later this afternoon? I can't imagine that your meeting will go over too well. Wouldn't you like to avoid possibly spoiling the rest of this afternoon for him?"

Benson let out a breath and met her eyes with best sympathetic face he could muster and replied, "I can't speak to what the General told you—"

The look in the raven haired woman's blue eyes told him that he was skirting dangerously close to offending her with hinting anything that would tarnish the General. "Steven told me the truth the best that he understands it," she responded with in a chilly voice.

He bowed his head slightly and gave a slight smile. "I'm not trying to impugn anything negative about the General's character with that statement, just that I'm ignorant of what he has told you second hand from my ex-wife. It was a pretty nasty divorce and a lot of bitter feelings left on both sides."

"Maybe I'm incline to believe her _second hand statements_ since I've had an ex-husband that has done similar actions and left _a lot of bitter feelings behind_."

In a blunt, but hopefully friendly way, he replied, "I can't speak about the actions of your ex-husband and I would hope you wouldn't judge me without knowing all the facts. I know that I'm no saint, but I'm no devil either."

Ruby let out a chuckle which quickly confused Leonard. She continued smiling as she replied, "Steven said the same thing about you. He's made a judgment of you, but he said that I shouldn't."

"He did?" For a man that had no problem being so blunt and hostile towards him, the fact that he had been somewhat an advocate for him over the weekend surprised him a great deal. That actually disturbed him that he had failed to read the General properly.

"Yes, he did… Mister Benson, I trust Steven and his opinion explicitly and he knows that; he also knows and respects that I'm a big girl that has always made her own decisions and didn't want to color my opinion of you."

"I'll need to thank the General the next time I see him,"

In a firm voice, she replied, "Yes you should."

Benson put back on his charming smile and continued, "Depending on my meeting with my son, would you can to grab a cup off coffee late this afternoon or early this evening? You can decide if I'm a saint or devil?"

Ruby thought for a moment and looked off to a stray crewman or two just going about their business to set up a scene. She gave him a reluctant smile and answered, "Depending how your meeting goes with Freddie, I hope for your case you will be too busy catching up with your son to have that cup of coffee."

Benson smirked and replied with a charming tone, "So let's hope not to meet up?"

She bowed her head slightly and cracked a small smile. "To not meeting up later."

Being a good half foot taller than her, Benson was able to see over her shoulder and caught sight of his son in person for the first time in years. He was whispering to Carly and sharing a laugh. The taller gentleman then politely spoke, "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my son." He quickly walked past her and she let her eyes follow him as he approached Freddie and Carly. She sighed and hoped everything would work out for Freddie.

* * *

><p>"Fredward?" Benson asked as casually with a smile.<p>

Freddie and Carly turned their attention from their private conversation to the six foot tall man with curious looks on their faces. Carly blinked as she noticed the resemblance immediately of the man to her husband. Freddie took a deep breath and put on the best blank mask on his face. He replied in a calm voice, "I'm Freddie Benson."

"I'm Leonard Benson, I'm your father."

Freddie nodded his head to acknowledge the man, but kept a stoic face. Carly looked to her husband in complete shock and out of instinct, tugged on his arm slightly to get his attention. He turned his head to give her a reassuring smile before looking back towards his father and resetting his expression.

Mister Benson cleared his throat and nodded his head then smiled to the couple. "Well, congratulations are in order."

Carly laced her fingers with her husband's left hand and rested her left hand on his upper arm as she looked to her father-in-law.

Freddie remained silent for a few moments and Benson cleared his throat. The brown eye teenager finally responded in a chill tone, "I'm not sure what to say to you."

Benson gave a slight shake of his head and replied, "Anything you want to say, the first thing that comes to mind."

Freddie clenched his jaw for a moment and gave a slight squeeze to Carly's hand before replying, "I'd prefer not to use that sort of language in front of my wife."

Carly took a sharp intake of breath and she squeezed her hand to reassure him that she was there by his side.

Benson bowed his head slightly. "That's fair enough. From the General's reaction to me on Friday night, I can safely assume that you were told the same story that he was told by your mother."

"Well you certainly weren't around to give your side of the story," he countered with a cold tone and harsh glare.

"I don't know what she told you about why I wasn't there, but I can say that I'm not as cold and callus about you as it may appear to be."

"Maybe I don't care about whatever excuses or reasons you have for not being there, you weren't there and left us alone to fend for ourselves," he snapped as he continued to glare.

Benson took a deep breath and nodded in response. "Whether any of my explanations would satisfy you or not is pointless, I can't change the past Freddie, but I'm here now and I want to be a part of your life."

Freddie snorted out a laugh. "Now you want to be a part of it? After eighteen years you now want to be a part of it?"

"Yes, you don't want to hear the reasons why not before now, so all I can talk about is what I want in the present, but it is up to you."

Freddie took a step forward and barely checked rage he replied, "You're blasted right it's up to me and maybe I don't want you to be a part of my life."

"That's understandable, but if that's the case, I would hope you wouldn't make it a snap decision, because making one snap decision can affect the rest of your life. I'm talking from personal experience."

Freddie thought for a moment as he looked at the taller man then turned his head to look to his worried wife. This confrontation was the last thing she expected and she was trying to understand what was going on if he was reading her facial expressions correctly. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking at his father once more. "I'll think about it and I'm here for about another week, but I don't have to meet you half way on anything and I don't want to deal with you right now. I'm busy and you more or less ambushed me with this confession. If Mister Shay hadn't warned me about you, then I'd really be mad about you just appearing out of the blue. I need to discuss this with my _wife_, the woman I'm not going to run out on, because my decision affects her too and we're in this life together and you forgot that with my mother. Yeah, I'm bitter so I'm going to take any cheap shot I feel like taking."

Benson was tentative in his reply, "I understand, but I wasn't trying to ambush you, just… not lose anymore time."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer. Now I need to get back to my observations, because this isn't just fun for me."

"Okay, I'll be around. If you want to talk anytime, just call the studio and they'll transfer you right away."

Freddie nodded as he kept a watchful gaze at the taller man. "Like I said, I'll think about it, but don't you dare bother my mother or my wife or I will ask my father-in-law to deal with you, because I know he has my back and he's not someone you want to screw around with because _I'm talking from personal experience_."

"I won't, I promise you."

Freddie snorted in disgust. "Your word isn't worth anything to me, but I'll take it as an IOU from you. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

Benson nodded his head one more time to his son and daughter-in-law before turning and heading off set.

As soon as he was out of sight, Freddie lowered his head and closed his eyes. Carly immediately turned him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and breath in the fresh scent off her neck and hair. She whispered randomly comforting words to him as they held each other. A few moments before they heard someone whisper their names, "Carly, Freddie?"

They let go of one another and looked to Ruby as she expressed her concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

The brown eye teenager replied with a nod of his head, "I'll be okay."

"I know you will, you have people here for you," she attempted to reassure him.

A thought occurred to Carly and she quickly asked, "Wait, did you know?"

"Yes."

Carly's expression turned slightly hostile as she asked her godmother, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because your father didn't want to spoil your Friday night and I was going to respect his wishes. I trusted your father to tell Freddie," she replied patiently.

Freddie looked to Carly and shrugged a shoulder. "He told me, told me this afternoon, but still told me. He said he didn't want to spoil my weekend either."

Carly looked back to Ruby and asked in earnest, "So what happened Friday night?"

"We went to dinner with Mister Lloyd and Freddie's father and your dad figured out it was him. He then told him how exactly he felt and Steven couldn't finish dinner, so he walked out and I followed him. He didn't want to say anything because he already felt like he had ruined my night and didn't want to do the same to you two. He was trying to protect both of you. You know that's what he does," she replied with a sympathetic look.

Carly looked down to the floor and contemplated what the Ruby had told her. It aggravated her that her godmother was correct and that was exactly what her father would do in the circumstances: protect them. However, something started pricking in the back of her mind as something in her statement didn't seem to square with her. The brunette looked up and asked, "How did he ruin your night?"

"He didn't, but he thought so at the time. I wanted to take your father out and show him the town and before he knew Mister Benson was Freddie's father, he wanted me to finish the evening with him," Ruby replied with a lowered eyes and a slight frown.

"Why?"

Ruby took a breath and met Carly's eyes. "Because before you arrived in LA, I was having dealings with Freddie's father as he is a studio executive keeping an eye on the film and I'm on the advertising side and he's shown some interest in me and I was kind of interested in him. Your father realized that with meeting him early on Friday and was hoping to make a discrete exit after dinner if he turned out not to be Freddie's father."

Freddie quickly replied, "I hope you've lost that interest. You can't trust him."

"You don't know him."

"You're defending him?" Freddie snapped.

"I'm not and watch your tone with me young man," she replied in a stern voice.

Freddie snorted out and shook his head. "If you want to be treated like my mom, then I'm not going to get in your way." He then walked way and headed to where he was supposed to be observing, leaving the pair in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. I have another update for you on this Halloween weekend. I wish I had a Halloween themed story to give you… something to think about writing this weekend if I can come up with something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the installment and reinforcing the T rating for a Creddie Adult Situation. They're married remember?**

**Boris: I kept Mr. West in as much character as I saw him in the episode Wok Star. He didn't seem like a loving father and now from a Slap video from Jade, I can confirm he did divorce Mrs. West. I was working off the assumption that they were divorced by Jade's attitude in the episode and that he was not wearing a wedding ring.**

Chapter 13

It was about fifteen minutes later, Benson found himself observing another filming scene with a large group of extras. Fortunately, Freddie was nowhere around for this scene, so he could respect his son's wishes for the time being. He did notice another well dressed man off to the side observing the filming he didn't recognize. This wouldn't necessary peak his interest, but he realized that the gentleman was occasionally eyeing Ruby with a frown on his face as she was standing on the other side of the set observing.

Mister Benson decided to stroll over to speak with the man. "Leonard Benson," he introduced himself with a smile as he offered his hand.

The older gentleman returned with a handshake and replied in an even tone, "Roy West."

"West?" Leonard replied somewhat with a curious tone to the name. The day was being filled with surprises for him, but he brushed that off and focused on the task at hand as he guessed the relation the man had to Ruby.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

Leonard replied with a good natured laugh and slight shake of his head, "No, I just happen to be working with a Ruby West—"

"I'm Ruby's ex-husband," he quickly supplied.

"Oh?" Benson asked with a guarded tone. There was no need to give anything away to the ex.

"Yes, we separated a little over ten years ago." Roy looked him up and down for a moment and took particular notice of the lack of a wedding band. "Just working together?"

Benson grinned and relished in the feeling of being on the superior side of a conversation in regards to Ruby. "I'm not sure how that is any of your business since you're the ex."

Roy cracked a smile. "I'm just providing some friendly advice for you, to prevent you from wasting your time as that is exactly what you will be doing if you're pursuing her for romantic reasons."

Leonard chuckled before asking, "Am I? Or are you just afraid of the competition if you want back in?"

"You don't have to worry about a competition sir, you've already lost," he replied in an even voice then motioned his head to his left.

Benson turned to the direction that West motioned his head and saw what the older gentleman meant: Ruby was chatting with Shay. She even went so far as to lightly grab Shay's forearm and lean slightly forward as to make sure no one was over hearing what they were saying.

"You never really had a chance, especially with him actually here,"

Benson looked to West and raised an eyebrow then smirked as he asked, "Just like you?"

Roy West remained silent for a moment.

The dark haired executive thought that may have been too sharp a counter to the statement, but he was already getting sick of being one upped by Shay. However, he did shift his demeanor as to allow pulling back from flaring tensions and asked in a friendly tone, "So, what brings you on set?"

"I'm here to observe my daughter; she's an extra on the film. Ruby called me and was hoping I would drop by to support Jade."

Benson nodded his head. "You must be very proud of your daughter."

Mister West cleared his throat before replying, "She is very talented, but I wish she would direct her talents into a more productive field."

"You don't approve with her going into acting?"

"I'm more realistic than my ex-wife or Steven in Jade's chances in that career field." West then looked towards the filming to watch his daughter and continued, "My daughter is like him in so many ways… too many ways for my taste."

Leonard cracked a slight grin at the poorly dropped hint or maybe not so poorly dropped hint. He thought that he could be baiting him, so why not take the bait. He grinned as he asked, "You never demanded a paternity test during your divorce?"

Mister West shifted his gaze towards the dark headed man, but kept a stoic expression as he answered, "Unfortunately, Steven can be a ruthless, like my daughter, and made it quiet clear that he wouldn't appreciate me exploring that option."

"So he bullied you and you caved?"

In the same even tone that he had kept for most of their conversation, West replied, "I just know what he is willing and capable of doing and the costs would out way the benefits. I am a business man after all and you don't get ahead by staying in the red."

"A sentiment I can understand," Benson replied as sympathetic as he could muster. He didn't see what harm it would be to remain at least agreeable in appearance.

They both looked back to the scene wrapping up being filmed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my daughter before I get back to the office." Mister West gave a nod of his head then departed to speak with his daughter leaving the set with all the other extras.

Benson grinned as he was quite happy with himself as he watched Ruby's ex-husband approached the raven haired teenager. West may not have been willing to use the possibility, but he was not so intimidated by the General. As he looked back on the information of Ruby admitting that Shay had hinted that Ruby should give him the benefit of the doubt, he realized that it was most likely nonsense and only told her that to make it look as if he wasn't jealous. If Shay really did get in his way of pursuing Ruby, he had no problem moving the man and this bit of news could be just the thing to persuade him to step aside. He doubted the man would be willing to sacrifice his career over the matter, with even a hint of having an extra-martial affair that led to a child, especially after getting his first star. "_Generals always want more stars,_" he thought.

As Benson was enjoying sketching out his plan in his head to get the General out of his way, his phone rang inside his pocket. He quickly pulled out the phone and answered after seeing the caller ID showed an unknown number, "Hello—"

Benson pulled the phone away from his ear as Danny screamed at the other end. He eased the phone to his ear and raised his voice for his friend to calm down and speak to him in a lowered voice. "Danny, calm down. What's going on?"

"_What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on: I had my boss' boss' boss' call me into his office with a three star Air Force general this afternoon after I looked up your General Shay. I've been put on administrative leave! They're investigating why I was looking into him. What in the Hell have you gotten me into? I think the Bureau put some guys on me and following me right now!"_

"Then why are you calling me directly?"

"_I'm using a throwaway cell. They were pissed that I looked him up. Who is this guy?"_

Benson let out a sigh, "I don't know. Danny, just tell them that it was an accident and play dumb. They'll buy it quickly that you don't have any connection or reason to look him up on purpose. It'll all blow over and you'll probably get an apology out of them and more. Don't worry about it, just enjoy the time off."

The other end was silent for a few minutes. _You're right Leo, I can spin this and use it for the next time promotions and raises roll around. Okay, I'll talk to you in a few weeks after all this has blown over."_

"Right Danny, I'll talk to you later," he replied then ended the call. Benson shook his head. _The bastard's going to be far more trouble than I thought, but Bensons don't lose._

He immediately started going through his listed numbers on his phone and quickly sent a text message. _I could use that cup of coffee._

Carly and Sam's Room  
>Embassy Suites LAX North<br>9801 Airport Blvd  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

After filming was done that afternoon, Freddie wished to get out of there as quickly as possible and Carly was happy to oblige. They had took a taxi back to the hotel and left a do not disturb sign on their hotel door. Carly was lying on her bed, gently stroking the top of her husband's head and running her fingers through his hair as he rested his right ear over her heart. He lay there listening to her soft heartbeat as he subconsciously trailed his left index finger across her soft abdomen around her naval in random patterns after slightly pulling up her T-shirt.

In a soft and sad whisper to Carly's ears, Freddie spoke, "What kind of father will I be to our children one day?"

She stiffened for a moment from the shock of the question. After taking a moment to process the question, she realized maybe the reason for his playfulness: one day the product of their love would grow. The brunette took a deep breath and replied, "You will be a good father."

The sudden tension that went through her was not lost on him when he asked, "How do you know?"

His voice was so hollow and fearful when he spoke that it chilled her to her bones, maybe even to her soul. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered back, "Because you're my Fredward and you are a good man. Our children will be the luckiest children in the world to have you as a father."

"I have my doubts."

She kissed his forehead then whispered, "I don't. You're not your father and that is not who you need to compare yourself to when trying to be a father."

He lifted up and placed a hand on either side of him to support himself as he met her brown eyes. "I don't want to fail our children… I don't want to fail you."

Carly palmed one of his cheeks and replied, "You won't. You just have to give it your best and leave the rest to me."

Freddie smiled as he looked into his love's eyes because they showed him all the love and confidence she had for him.

She lifted up and he pulled back realizing that she wanted to sit up. He quickly sat cross-legged, giving her room to get into a sitting position. She quickly crawled over and motioned to him that she wanted to sit in his lap.

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his right arm around her waist and rest on her right hip as his left hand rested on her upper thigh. She rested a hand on each of his shoulders as her legs rested over his left thigh. She turned her waist slightly and leaned forward and kissed his upper lip then slowly pulled back a few millimeters to lean forward and kiss his bottom lip. She then slowly started trailing kisses down the right side of his jaw line, each one intended to be as precious as the last one. Once she reached his ear, she started leaving soft kisses on her journey up the side of his face. She reached his temple and took extra care to kiss him there.

He had closed his eyes relishing in the sensation of her bubblegum lips. Carly proceeded to kiss his closed eyelids then kissed the tip of his nose as she did all those years ago before finally giving him a deeper kiss on his lips. She slightly parted her lips to graze the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip. He responded by opening his mouth slightly and deepening their kiss. She pulled back slightly to catch her breath for just a moment before he would dive back in missing the contact. He would pull back and she would capture his lips again. The trading of kisses became more feverous as she moved her hands to wrap around the back of his neck. He pulled her tighter to him and started messaging her jean covered right thigh as he was still palming it with his left hand. In the back of his mind his wished that she was wearing one of her black skirts, so he could caress her soft skin. She on the other hand, quite quickly felt the familiar soft pressure forming against her left thigh. She grinned into one of their kisses from the contact.

A little more than a month ago, that would be a slight embarrassment (but never shameful) natural response, but now she welcomed the positive sign that he was responding to her. The brunette pulled back and grinned at him with flushed cheeks and shallow breath. She let go of her left around his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt on button at a time. He was so mesmerized by her soft brown eyes, that he really didn't realize at first what she was doing. Once she undid the last button, she started unbuckling his belt.

He blinked in surprise as he realized what she was doing. He whispered, "Do you want to do that now? We have to be at—"

She placed a finger over his lips as she looked straight into his eyes and whispered softly in a determined voice, "They can wait; I need to show how much I love and have faith in my husband."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own lips. She responded by leaned forward and pushing him down on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brigadier General Steven Shay's Room  
>Embassy Suites LAX North<br>9801 Airport Blvd  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

It was around five thirty in the afternoon when Shay was in his hotel room sitting on a couch and breaking apart and cleaning his sidearm at the coffee table. He had done this so many times to the P14-45 that he could literally do it blindfolded (which helps if you had to clean in pitch darkness in Afghanistan). He finished cleaning the weapon in a few minutes and started reassembling it when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter!"

His lanky artist of a son entered the hotel room with a grin on his face. Spencer's smile left his face as he watched as his father disassembled the weapon and started cleaning the components again. "So which cleaning is that?"

"Hi to you too son," Shay snorted out with a grin.

Spencer shook his head, but pressed on, "Hi dad, which cleaning are you on?"

The former flyer raised an eyebrow. "My… seventh? Why?"

Spencer sighed out overdramatically, "You're worried."

"I'm not worried; I'm just being thorough," he replied in a defensive tone.

Spencer took a seat across from his father in the chair to the desk for the room. "Yes you are or you wouldn't be hyper-cleaning your weapon. You always do that when you worry, so what happened?"

Shay debated whether he wanted to actually answer his son, but he doubted he could just get him to leave without some explanation. "Fine, Ruby's out for coffee with that executive we went out to dinner last Friday."

"Okay… the one that ended early. What do you not like about him?"

He frowned for a moment before answering. "It turns out that he's Freddie's father."

Spencer's jaw dropped. It took him a moment to form his question, but he was finally able to whisper it out, "What?"

"He's Freddie's father. I figured it out during dinner and that's why I had to leave. I couldn't stand eating dinner with the man and before we figured out it was him, Ruby was interested in him."

Spencer shook his head. "Wait, does Freddie know about him?"

"Yes, I told him earlier today and they spoke briefly this afternoon as I understand it from Ruby, but I haven't talk to Freddie about it since. He and Carly are in her room and there is a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door since at least five, probably sooner."

"Does Aunt Ruby know about him, about Freddie's situation?"

"Yes," he answered with a slight nod of his head as he was sliding the barrel back into the frame of the .45.

Spencer blinked in shock and threw out his hands as he asked, "And you just let her have coffee with him?"

"She's a big girl, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop her!"

Shay rolled his eyes. "I can't stop her from seeing anyone she wants to see nor would I want to. It isn't my place to tell her who she can or can't see."

"Even if you know she'll get hurt? I may not have known about Evan in regards to mom, but I'm not Carly. Mom told me about what happened between Glenn and you years ago after he cheated on Ruby and I was around when Aunt Ruby had her divorce and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why she made of like a bandit in the divorce. As tough and cold as Roy may appear, I know, _I know_ you scare the crap out of him. Do you just want to stand by and wait to pick up the pieces for a third time?"

The older Shay frowned as he replied in a defensive tone, "What else is there to do if she decides to pursue something with him? I'm not her father telling her she can't date that boy."

"No, you're her best friend and that there is no man on this earth that loves her more than you."

Shay clenched his jaw tight for a moment. The implication Spencer was making with just his tone was not lost on the General. After a moment of staring at his son, he replied, "Don't dare blur that line Spencer."

"Why not? Maybe it needs to be blurred after all these years."

"That's never been funny from others and it isn't any funnier coming from you," he growled out.

"I'm not joking dad. You need to stop this, whatever _this_ is that you've been doing for almost the last eleven years."

Shay rolled his eyes. "Not this moving on crap again—"

"Yes, this 'moving on crap'. It's not crap, you should have moved on years ago and been happy _like mom wanted you to be_, but no you had to keep carrying the torch. Widowers do move on, they do remarry."

Shay stood up from his seat and looked to Spencer with a surprised look then asked, "You really wanted a stepmother? Carly just lost her mother and I should have replaced her with someone else?"

Spencer stood up from his seat and stared his father down. It did help Spencer that he got his height from his father so he could look at the man on even footing. "If it was with Ruby, then yes. You can't stand there and tell me she wouldn't have been a good mother to Carly, you a good father to Jade and you two would have been happy together."

"I'm not in love with her Spencer, it doesn't work that way—"

"Neither was Carly with Freddie at first, but she did love him like you love her even if she didn't realize it at first, and we saw how that turned out. Wait, both of you saw how that turned out as she was your date for the wedding. So, where did she sleep that night? I know she didn't go back to her hotel room."

Shay glared at his son, but the artist continued unafraid, "Loving her is not a betrayal of mom. That's what this really comes down to: you think if you love her than what you had with mom wasn't real because you knew Ruby first. That maybe you should have always been with Ruby and mom was some long detour before getting back to Ruby. That's what scares you, that's what you can't face, you can't live with that possibility hanging over your head."

The General took a breath surprised how forward his son was on the matter.

"I may be an idiot dad, but I'm not stupid."

"Maybe I didn't want her to think she was some consolation prize in my love? That I am settling for her because Taylor is dead. Maybe I don't want to treat any woman that way especially my Ruby."

Spencer blinked at the question.

Shay shook his head and let out a breath. "It would be so easy to love her differently Spencer. Everyone sees this ice queen that still manages to wear her sexuality on her sleeve persona she puts on, but I know the truth: she's really this kind girl she was when she was seven with a heart of gold and when she loves, she loves for real without judgment or hesitation. I look back in my life and the times I didn't know your mother yet or after her dying, I don't know how I would have gotten through without her."

Spencer gave him a desperate look as he replied, "Then let yourself love her dad and be happy."

The General tilted his head to the side and just studied his son for a moment before asking, "Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because I just want you to be happy. Since mom died, the only time I have saw you truly happy was at Carly's wedding and party and every other time I see you get close to being happy is when Ruby is around and that isn't often enough."

Shay looked to the floor and shook his head. He looked up at the artist and smirked. "So I have my son's blessing to be with Ruby _if_ I chose to pursue her?"

"And Uncle Barry's," the artist replied with a huge grin.

"What?"

"I talk to Uncle Barry after the wedding and since I've been in LA and he agrees with me," the artist replied with a smirk.

"Bullshit," he countered harshly.

Spencer laughed. "No it's not. He wants you to be happy, _just like mom_. You really thought he wouldn't approve of Ruby? He knows how much you loved mom and he knows that you being happy with Ruby wouldn't take away from what you had with his sister."

Shay had to sit down at that bit of news. "That little bastard," he swore under his breath and shook his head in disbelief.

Spencer couldn't stop himself from laughing out, "Face it dad, we don't want you to be the long suffering widower anymore."

He looked back towards his son with a grim expression. "What about Carly? What about Jade?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know, but I can't see them seriously objecting and even if they do, you can't base any decision solely on what they think."

Shay palmed his forehead. "I think I need some time to think Spencer."

The lanky artist nodded his head. "Okay dad. I'll be in my room if you need to talk, but don't take too long. You don't want her to get hurt like Mrs. Benson."

Shay nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for the advice son. I'll probably see you later."

Spencer headed for the door and replied, "Later dad." He then exited the hotel room as the General turned his attention back to the .45 and quickly reassembled the weapon. He finished with the top slide sliding back into place and the noise echoing in the room. He then sat the unloaded weapon back on the table in disgust. He leaned back in the soft couch with an annoyed look on his face as he contemplated his son's words.

Black Box Theater  
>Hollywood Arts High School<br>Los Angeles, CA  
>Monday, April 9, 2012<p>

It was about fifteen after six as Carly and Freddie arrived at one of the stages at the school. The Hollywood Arts students and Sam and Brad were already gathered and relaxing in the room with a number of chairs and a large monitor to help brainstorm what they were going to do for their combined show.

Sam walked up to the pair grinning then asked, "What took you so long?"

Freddie replied with a snort, "We had to go back to the hotel and shower and change. It got hot on set today."

The blonde shook her head. "Whatever. We need to get to work if you want to pull this off by Friday."

Freddie raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You're eager to work?"

"What can I say? The puppet's fun to play off of," she grinned.

"I heard that Puckett!" Rex shouted from the background and the blonde rolled her eyes from the annoying sound of his voice.

As the long time frenemies chatted, Jade leaned over to whisper to Carly, "I was getting worried."

Carly bashfully looked down to the floor and scooted closer to Jade to whisper back, "We needed some time with _one another_. Something happened this afternoon on the set, I'll tell you about it later."

Jade blinked for a moment trying to figure out what the slightly shorter girl meant until Carly lifted her soft brown eyes. "Oh… I understand," she finished with a comforting smile. "Whenever, I'm here."

"Thanks Jade," the brunette replied with a grateful smile.

"No problem, but before we get started, André needs to tell you something. He's waiting in Sikowitz's classroom."

"Okay?" Carly replied with a curious tone.

Jade lead her out of the theater and shouted out, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

They made their way back to the classroom where André was sitting with an acoustic guitar drumming a few notes. The African-American lifted his head to see the girls enter through the front of the classroom. He gave a nod to the girls and greeted them, "Jade, Carly, I have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow and half smirk. "Jade said you wanted to tell me something."

"Actually I wanted to give you something, call it a late wedding gift," he replied with a grin. "The advice your mom left you has been on my mind all weekend and I was just playing around on my guitar last night and this just came to me. I'd like to see what you think about my interpretation of your mother's words."

Carly looked to Jade with curious expression and the raven haired girl shrugged a shoulder, but returned with a smirk on her face. The girls then looked to the smiling teenager with dreads.

"Have seat ladies, I hope you enjoy."

The pair took seats in front of the songsmith as he started drumming on his guitar and started singing, "_I know, you see; Somehow the world will change for me; And be so wonderful; Live life, breathe air; I know somehow we're gonna get there; And feel so wonderful._"

Carly blinked as she heard the lyrics and Jade's grin grew bigger. _I will make you change your mind, These things happen all the time, And it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel._

André started putting more energy into his guitar playing as he continued singing, "_So wake up the members of my nation, It's your time to be, There's no chance unless you take one, And it's time to see, The brighter side of every situation, Some things are meant to be, So give me your best and leave the rest to me._"

Carly was at a lost for words as he continued his singing, just amazed at his wordsmith, "_I know, it's time, To raise the hand that draws the line, And be so wonderful. Golden sunshine, I know somehow it's going to be mine, And feel so wonderful_."

Jade smiled as she looked to the brunette as she was almost hypnotized at André putting her mother's wisdom into song. "_Show me what you can become, There's a dream everyone, And it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel. So wake up the members of my nation, It's your time to be, There's no chance unless you take one, And it's time to see, The brighter side of every situation, Some things are meant to be, So give me your best and leave the rest to me_."

The raven haired teenager rested her hand on Carly shoulder as she the brunette started shaking her head in disbelief to what she was hearing. "_Leave it all to me, Leave it all to me, So make it mine and see it through, You know you won't be free until you_."

He took his drumming hand off the guitar and poked Carly in the knee and laughed for a moment before he continued, "_Wake up the members of my nation, It's your time to be, There's no chance unless you take one, And it's time to see, The brighter side of every situation, Some things are meant to be, So give me your best and leave the rest to me_."

André started picking up the tempo for the finishing of the sung and sounded like he was pouring his heart into it, "_Leave it all to me, Leave it all to me, Just leave it all to me_."

Carly covered her mouth with a hand and blinked back a few tears as others slipped through and ran down her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to pull André into a hug. "André that was…" she whispered out and sniffled once or twice. "I don't know how to thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her and patted her back. He grinned as he whispered back, "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

Jade laughed, "André's the best."

Carly pulled away and wiped away a few tears with her fingers as she looked to Jade.

André looked to the pale girl with a joyful laugh, "That's high praise coming from you."

Jade snorted out a laugh, "I've never questioned your talent André."

"I know, I'm just picking at you," he answered keeping his smile.

Carly asked, "Was this your idea?"

Jade nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, I realized that you didn't have a theme song and I knew André was the best and the fact your mom left you that advice, it just seemed like a perfect solution."

Carly walked over and hugged Jade tightly. "Thank you."

Jade was startled for a moment, but quickly patted her on the back. "You're welcome Carls." The singer then pulled back and stated, "I think we need to get back now before Tori gets the idea that she can direct."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, come on," Jade replied and motion towards the door.

**Author's Note: Yes, I had Taylor be the author of some of the lyrics and André write the iCarly theme song. I realized something either before the crossover aired or just after it, but before they started singing it at the end of the episode, there is no previous canon basis for the iCarly theme song to exist in universe. It has never been played or mentioned to exist, so I came up with my own way of bringing it into existence I hope in a believable way. See you next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. I hope you had a nice weekend and a nice Halloween today/tonight. Thanks to those that read and reviewed.**

Chapter 15

Jet Brew Coffee Shop  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Ruby and Leonard across from one another as they sat at the small round table next to the large window that gave a panoramic view of the outside street, each quietly sipping on their coffee. It was moderately busy afternoon as most of the people getting off of work were stopping by to relax after a long day. Mister Benson had bought some fancy blend with all the trimmings, but Ruby stuck to something simple just as her daughter would preferred.

Benson whirled his coffee with the stirrer as he leaned back in his chair and resting his left elbow and the top of the chair back. "He didn't want to listen to why I was gone."

Ruby finished a sip of her coffee then gave him a sympathetic smile. "Can you blame him?"

Leonard suppressed a smirk and replied, "No, you're right, I can't. I just wish he would have at least listened to my explanation. It may have not been enough for him, but at least he'd know the reason why I wasn't with him and his mother."

The raven haired beauty tilted her head slightly to the side before speaking, "I know this might be a little personal, but why weren't you there? You did say you wanted me to make up my own mind whether you were a saint or a devil or maybe somewhere in between."

The dark haired man took a deep breath then slowly released it. "It's ah… interesting story and when I look back on it, I believe it's tragic for everyone and yes I'm including myself because I do wish things were different." He took a quick sip of his coffee then sat it back on the table as he leaned forward so his voice wouldn't carry for the entire world to hear.

"When I met Freddie's mom, she had some form of OCD when it came to health, but it was mild and sometimes a little amusing, but it was never a problem between us. It was just one of those little quirks that she had and you accept when you're in a relationship. I had met her when I was still working for the FBI and she had just started working as a nurse and we hit it off. We went through all the things normal couples go through as they date then we eventually got married."

He took another sip from his coffee cup and continued, "A few years later, her father died and started to get rough. She started become more obsessive with her OCD, but I didn't notice at first. I had to be away sometimes because I was still working for the Bureau at the time. It got to the point where I tried to get her to see somebody, but she refused any treatment. It started getting worst from there and it was actually becoming borderline abusive and I realized that I couldn't live that way. The final straw was when she was pregnant with Freddie. The problem was that the math didn't add up with his birth. I was out of town at the time that he had to be conceived. She claimed that she had been pregnant for eleven months, if you could believe that. I thought the she had an affair, so I walked away. She wasn't worth the escalating abuse of her OCD anymore and I wasn't going to raise another man's child from her cheating on me."

Ruby let out a breath. If she hadn't been brought up to speed about Marissa by Steven when she was up in Seattle for the wedding, she would have found the story of 'abusive' OCD a little hard to believe, but that was the exact way Steven had described her behavior. She had even witness some of the milder form during that weekend and it did get on her nerves a little and she knew from the looks Steven had given Marissa he was barely tolerating his new in-law. Then there was the fact that he had reasonable belief that she had cheated on him, there was a good chance she'd walk away in the same situation.

Ruby took a quick sip of her coffee before finally replying, "That's how Steven described her to me with her ways: abusive."

"He did?" he replied caught off guard from the information.

"Yes, he's aware of how she can be so much so that before the marriage, he banned her from his apartment. They do not get along well because of her behavior. I've seen some of the milder stuff and that isn't pretty."

Leonard took a sip of his coffee to help suppress his surprise at Shay's opinion and apparently Ruby's sympathy. "Well if he's seen first hand what she does, I would have expected at least a little sympathy from the man."

Ruby shifted in her seat and gave a small smile as she replied, "He did tell you that he would have had her committed if he was in your place."

"I'm sorry, but after I thought she had an affair, she wasn't worth the trouble anymore. Did you have anyone ever betray you like that?"

Ruby took a sharp intake of breath and Leonard noticed the tension in a heartbeat. He had struck a nerve, now it was time to exploit it. "Was it your ex?"

The raven haired beauty looked to the table for a moment before clearing her throat. "No, not my ex-husband. It was someone before that; he cheated on me and it hurt. I had to pick myself up and start again. I really did love him."

"I'm sorry, as I said, I know how it feels," he replied as sympathetically as possible.

She looked up and met the well built gentleman. In a cold whisper, she replied, "He was too after Steven caught up with him."

Mister Benson nodded slowly and filed away another bit of information about Shay in his head.

After a moment to reflect, Ruby sat up in her seat and met Leonard's eyes. "So… why do you acknowledge Freddie's your son now if you thought he was someone else's?"

Leonard frowned to cover his surprise of her shifting the conversation back towards him and closing herself off from him, however he picked up without too long of a pause, "Someone pointed him out to me when they first started iCarly. I noticed the resemblance and did some checking and figured out he really was my son, but he was thirteen, fourteen by that time. I couldn't just walk back into his life and I couldn't deal with Marissa."

The sales executive raised a meticulous kept eyebrow and asked, "So you just did nothing?"

Benson took a quick sip of his coffee before replying hesitatingly, "Unfortunately, I thought that was my best option at the time. I was going to wait until he graduated high school to get back in touch with him. I would have minimum contact with Marissa because Freddie would be on his on and I wouldn't be intruding in his life during high school."

"So you didn't want his mother to easily talk about you?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "She did have years to give her side of the story; I don't think you can blame me for getting my side of the story out to him without interference?"

"Do you think you'll be able to do that now? He may not live with his mother, but she is right across the hall from her and he does have other people that have a negative view of you."

"That may be true, but he said he would think about wanting to talk to me, but he had to consider how it would affect Carly… I can't believe he's married. He actually asked the girl to marry him before getting out of high school and she said yes."

Ruby suppressed a smile. "Yes, he asking her… she will protect him… and Steven will protect them both. Don't cross Papa Wolf."

Benson shook his head and lightly chuckled. "I have no intention of crossing the General—" _Just stepping on him is another matter,_ flashed across his mind. "I just want the opportunity to be a part of my son's life at his pace."

"Then I hope it works out for the best for Freddie. He is married to my best friends' little girl, so I am biased for him."

"I understand that and wouldn't want to put you in the middle of anything. I just want what is best for Freddie, I just have to play catch up to prove it," he replied with a nod and raise of his cup.

She nodded in response then they turned their attentions back on their coffees and sat quietly for a few minutes watching the passers by until Benson spoke up, "If it isn't too personal, why aren't you with Mister West anymore?"

Ruby took a deep breath and looked to her coffee for a moment. "That's a long story."

The studio executive leaned forward and whispered in what he hoped was a compassionate tone, "I'm willing to listen."

Ruby fiddled with the side of her coffee cup as she contemplated if she should tell the story or not. After a moment, she began, "Roy is… a very rigid man, but he use to be a more practical and warm man. We met about a year out of college when we started working for the same company. We became this power couple and eventually got married. We worked hard to get far in our careers, because we wanted a secure life. A few years later, we decided that we wanted to start a family. It was a little difficult at first, but we were able to conceive before having to go see any specialists."

Benson did his best to suppress a smirk at hearing about the initial 'difficulty' with them conceiving Jade.

"I know the General must have been happy."

Ruby cracked a small smile. "Taylor and he were quite happy for us. She had conceived Carly about a month later very quickly after they decided that they wanted another child and they never had problems. They had Spencer at eighteen almost as soon as they got married. I mean, they conceived him as soon as they started after getting married. Anyway, we may have been in two different states, but Taylor liked to call it 'pregnant together'. I had been there with her during her first pregnancy, but it was different this time being pregnant at the same time."

She took a quick sip of her coffee and continued, "Anyway, after Jade was born, everything was going well for the next few years. He advanced in his career and I like being a stay at home mom before Jade was old enough to go to school. I was still able to keep up with studying up on sales in my spare time."

The raven haired woman then looked down at her coffee again before continuing, "Then Taylor's leukemia came back. She had gotten through it once back in eighty-seven, but this time she couldn't beat it. It was very slow and… she finally died after fighting it for half a year. After that my marriage started falling apart and a year later, he finally got to the point where he wanted a divorce. He wanted to walk away and at first he wanted to try for full custody of Jade. He didn't think I could be a single mom and he wanted to mold her into something more like him. However…"

She continued to look at the table, but a small smile formed one her pink lips before finishing, "He suddenly decided that I should have full custody and didn't bring it up in the divorce."

He felt the need to frown for some reason he couldn't place his finger on. In a guarded tone, he asked, "Did he ever say why? If she was _really_ mine, I wouldn't want to give her up without a fight."

She raised an eyebrow and gave a slight frown as she asked, "_Really his?_"

He cleared his throat quickly and continued, "I mean if I was literally him, I wouldn't just let you have her without a fight."

"Oh… ah, I'm not sure. I… I suspect that Steven had a friendly talk with him."

Benson's frown returned and he nodded. He quickly wiped the frown away and put his friendly smile back on his face. "It's good to have someone like that watch out for you. How did he put it? 'Without the romantic entanglements?'"

"That's one way to describe our relationship."

"Are there any other ways to describe your relationship with him?"

Ruby cleared her throat and replied, "Aren't you being a little forward Mister Benson?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not interested at the answer to pry into your life, but to understand my standing with you."

Ruby leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow onto the table. "Your standing with me?"

Benson chuckled and put on his charming smile. "I must admit that since I have met you, my intentions with you have not all been professional."

The raven haired beauty grinned as she replied, "Really? I haven't noticed."

He chuckled then replied, "Then I think I need to be a little more forward Miss West, unless of course you object?"

"I wouldn't object, but I would think that reconnecting with your son with the week he has here would be your priority."

He nodded before replying, "It is, but that doesn't mean I should neglect other aspects of my life nor have others in my life think that I don't care. I guess I just want to be happy like everyone else and have someone to share the happiness."

Ruby gave him a contemplating look and he assumed that she was thinking about the possibility of them, however the raven haired beauty was thinking of another she thought that deserved a little happiness and should have someone to share it.

Hollywood Arts High School  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Monday, April 9, 2012

Jade was sitting on the steps of the main staircase of the hallway where most of the Hollywood Arts students' lockers were located. They were taking a break after about an hour and a half of brainstorming and rummaging through the costume department to see what was feasible. She was sipping on a Wahoo Punch as she let her thoughts simmer in her head. She thought everything was going well, but a nagging feeling that she had pushed down after speaking with Shay was back at the forefront of her mind.

"Hey," a gentle male voice called out from her left. She looked up and saw Freddie smiling at her. "This seat taken?" he asked as he motioned to the entire free step on either side of the singer.

She shook her head no then the brown eye boy took a seat beside her. He popped the opening of his own Wahoo Punch can and took a sip. He looked to her with a friendly smile and asked, "So why are you out here instead of enjoying everyone's company?"

She snorted out. "Maybe everyone is getting on my nerves and I needed the break from the stupidity. I can only put up with Sinjin for so long and listening to Tori think she knows what she's doing irritates me. Why does he have to be so useful?"

He smirked at her and nudged his elbow playfully at her side. "Sounds like you're just another mean girl I have to put up with, but…"

Jade snorted out and tried to hold back a smile. _He was such a charmer and he doesn't even realize it._

"I'm not buying it, so what are you really doing out here?"

Any other time his boyish smile would irritate her more, but it reminded her of Beck's accepting smile of her, so she did the last thing she would usually do in a situation like this, be honest, "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Need to share?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a slight glare.

He gave his boyish grin and countered, "You are Carly's godsister and I'm married to her, so I guess that makes us something? Right?"

Jade snorted out a laugh and shook her head. "I guess so…" She gave him a wavering smile and began, "I saw my father today. He was the same cold, judgmental guy he always been with no respect for me."

He gave her a comforting smile as he tried to push down his own dealings with his father from earlier today. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's… not unexpected, but it was different today."

Freddie frowned as he replied, "Him not respecting you shouldn't be expected."

"I realize that after this afternoon."

"That was the unexpected part?"

"Yeah, he saw Uncle Steven and he got right in my father's face today."

Freddie snorted out a laugh before replying, "Sounds like him."

"Yeah, he told him that he should be supporting and encouraging me. I've never seen anyone talk to my father that way and could tell that it embarrassed him a little, but not many people could pick up on it."

Jade looked off to the opposite wall in front of them. "It just wasn't that, after my dad left Uncle Steven told me my dreams weren't pointless and stupid like my dad. He told me he respected me and love me." She then shook his head and looked to the floor and whispered in a tired voice, "I've been waiting too long for my dad to do that and Uncle Steven said I shouldn't wait, but he just does it so freely it's… kind of hard to believe it."

Freddie let out a breath and whispered in a firm and serious voice, "But what he said is true."

Jade turned her head and looked at his soft brown eyes as he continued, "If he told you he loves you, he loves you and you have…" He let out a breath with a grin. "You have talent. You can act and you _sing_ and from what I've seen so far this afternoon, you can write and if your father can't see that then there is something wrong with him. He's not much of a father to you anyway."

She wouldn't admit it, maybe to Beck, but his words did comfort her. She did however hear the slight resentment in his voice about fathers. She gave a nod and replied, "Thanks."

Freddie snorted out a laugh and replied, "You're welcome." He then took a sip from his drink.

Jade looked down at her drink in her hands for a moment before stating, "You don't sound like you're much of a fan of fathers."

The brown eye teenager turned his head sharply to look at the raven haired teenager.

"I noticed it in your voice at the end," she offered far more patiently than she would usually give people.

Freddie took a deep breath and looked to his feet for a moment. "I met my father for the first time today, the guy that ran out on my mother just after I was born."

Jade blinked and mouthed for a moment before she replied, "You did?"

Freddie nodded.

"That's what Carly meant when she said something happened today on set and why you were late," she thought out loud.

His brow furled and his eyes told her that she was crossing into territory that shouldn't be crossing.

Jade become uncomfortable with the look and felt her own cheeks getting warm. Embarrassment was not an emotion she was use to, but she was feeling it now. "She just said that you needed some time together, but she didn't say why. She said she'd tell me later about whatever happened on set."

"Oh," he replied a little relieved.

Jade nodded and took a sip from her drink as she realized her mouth had become very dry. She looked back to him a moment later and asked, "Not to pry, but why did you look mad for a second? Don't married couples take comfort with one another that way?"

"Yes we do… it's just… very special between us and it's between us. I know others can take it as a joke about how they are with a girl, but… to us, what we do is… sacred to us would be the best way to describe it and I think I'm a little hypersensitive about the subject for the last few weeks because everyone seems to take it as a joke. Unlike every other couple at school, there's never _any_ doubt that we, you know, and it makes us an easy target."

"I know it must be hard and I know it does bother Carly, but it must be nice for you two despite all that."

Freddie answered hesitantly, "That's getting a little personal Jade."

She cracked a smile and let out a relieved laugh. "No, not the… _mechanics_, but having one another, to be able to share that with each other."

He was tentative for a moment in answering as he thought from the look in her eyes, that she didn't share that with Beck. He formed what he hope was a sensitive answer, "It is when you find that person and you're _both ready_. Just remember that, okay?"

Jade took a quick breath as she realized he had seen through her persona, but his warm smile put her at ease. She nodded and replied with a soft voice, "I will, thanks Freddie."

"Not a problem."

They both turned back to their drinks then Jade asked casually, "So, how was meeting your father?"

Freddie snorted out. "I had to resist the urge to curse him out right there, but I didn't want to use that kind of language in front of Carly. Mom raised me really old fashion. I told him I'd think about whether or not I wanted to deal with him; I had to discuss it with Carly."

Jade found herself curious and eagerly asked, "Did he tell you why he wasn't there?"

"No, because I told him I didn't care and didn't want to hear it," he replied casually with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But do you want to know? Even for curiosity's sake?"

"Yes, but I don't want him to use it to worm himself into my life," he answered in a tone that hinted at his irritation of the situation.

"Good point. If he wasn't there to start, what right does he have to be in your life now?"

The Tech-Producer shook his head. "He doesn't, but if he's going to be and that is a big _if_, it will be on my terms, not his."

"Good way to play it, but how did you meet him?"

Freddie let out a breath and replied in a tired tone, "He turns out to be a studio executive on the movie, Leonard Benson."

"The Benson working on the movie?" Jade blinked and her mouth dropped open slightly. "My mom text me and said she was out having coffee with him right now. Oh my God, I just thought that was a coincidence, the names."

Freddie shook his head. "Nope, it's him, one and the same."

"So my mother is out 'getting coffee' with your father?" Jade shook her head in disgust. "What is she thinking?"

Freddie looked over to the opposite wall and commented, "She's just being stupid."

Jade looked to him and glared.

He looked over and met her eyes, but didn't have patients with her look and replied, "It's the truth Jade. She's just being stupid giving him the chance and you know it. You'd say the same thing if she wasn't your mother."

She shook her head in disgust again as a frown formed on her face. "This is messed up."

The brown eye teenager snorted out before taking a sip of his drink. After swallowing a bit of the red liquid, he replied, "Tell me about it."

"I figured out a while ago that my mom was kind of lonely, but I didn't think she was getting desperate. My mom still hot, that's where I get it from, and she's successful. Why does she have to lower herself to a loser like him?"

"I couldn't take a guess."

Jade let out a tired breath and palmed her forehead with her left hand and held the can in her right hand. "I'd rather she dated someone that really cared about her. Someone like… never mind."

"You mean like the General?"

The raven haired teenager lifted her head sharply and looked at his surprisingly nonjudgmental eyes. "Have you seen how they look at each other?"

He nodded his head with a slight smile. "I saw a few glances and smiles between them at the wedding party, but… I don't think they see it."

Jade rested her cheek in her palm as the elbow rested on her knee. She cracked a smile at the Tech-Producer. "I guess it might be a little hard to see after knowing someone for more than forties years and still be friends."

"I'm hoping for more than that long with Carly."

Jade snorted out a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"I know."

Freddie took a sip from his drink and shook his head. "I understand why he couldn't see it though."

"Why?"

"He lost the love of his life. It's kind of hard to love again after losing it."

"I can understand losing a little… I broke up with Beck one time and those few days were horrible, but to—"

"Lose someone and them being gone for real," Freddie finished and shook his head. "I don't know how he does it, because I know I wouldn't be strong enough if I lost Carly that way."

Her left hand shot up before she realized it and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You're not going to lose her. You two are going to be fine and happy."

Freddie turned his head and looked to her with a hopeful smile. He raised his can and stated, "Here's hoping you're right."

She tapped her can against his and replied, "I'll drink to that."

Each then took a sip from their drinks and looked back to the opposite wall.

Jade whispered, "What a mess: a father that doesn't care, another one that says he does while going after my mom and the last one—"

"That cares for kids that aren't even his," Freddie snorted out a laugh.

Jade become solemn from his statement and laughter. "To kids that aren't even his… Freddie, can I tell you something really crazy?"

The brown eye boy laughed and replied, "I don't see why not."

The raven haired teenager took a breath and asked calmly, "Can I tell you something in confidence?"

Freddie nodded with his jovial expression turned into one of concern. "Yes."

"I mean, do you have to tell Carly if she asks you?"

He become even more concern and a little perplex. "Ah… we don't have secrets between each other, but we never talked about keeping secrets for others."

The pale teenager shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to cause problems between you two."

Freddie scooted closer and leaned over to whisper. "Jade, if you need to talk then I'm willing to listen, but if it is that important maybe you should tell Carly."

She looked at him with surprisingly innocent eyes to Freddie and replied, "No, she'd get mad or think I'm crazy or I'm just playing a sick joke on her."

The Tech-Producer took a deep breath then replied in a calming and friendly tone, "Then tell me, because you can trust me to protect her and I won't think you'll trying to play some joke on her with whatever you have to say. You can't keep it bottled inside, because it will just hurt you in the long run."

The raven haired teenager licked her lips on last time to calm her nerves and replied, "I think Uncle Steven might be my father."

"What?" Freddie blinked in complete shock.

"I think he's really my father."

The initial statement was shocking enough and he was trying to process it as quickly as possible to give a coherent response. He took the time to process by looking at the pale girl trying to read her body language. He may have not really known her that well, but after years of practice with Sam, he didn't think she was joking or trying to be cruel. If anything she looked somewhat afraid of what she just told him.

He swallowed and took a calming breath then replied, "I'm sorry Jade, I'm not trying to belittle you in saying this, but I don't think that's possible. I can't believe that's true for a second."

He was surprised that her reaction wasn't one of anger, but of fearful confusion as she answered, "I know, but he cares about me more than my own father does and we're far more alike than I am with my father. I don't understand."

Freddie looked down at his feet for a moment and took a step back in his mind and tried to look at the situation from her perspective and just as an outsider.

She was about to speak and tell him to forget about it, but he reached over and patted her left forearm resting on her left knee. He gave her a brief smile and stated, "Just give me a moment to think."

The request alone gave her a moment to pause and prevented her from just getting up and leaving. Freddie took a calming breath and gave her a comforting smile. He leaned forward so their heads were a few inches apart. "I think you're wishing for someone like him and yeah, you two are alike in some ways, but that's just a coincidence. I've only known him for a few months, but he's treated me like a son. He's respected, loved and tried to protect me. It's an interesting feeling the first time and it's a little hard to understand it at first. I think you might be trying to fit a unique situation into a normal one: a father is supposed to love his daughter and wife; he loves you more than your father does and I wouldn't be surprised if he did love your mother more than your dad ever did, so you're thinking he must be your real father. I think that makes more sense."

She blinked as she listened to what he had said to her. She didn't think he belittled her and he didn't get angry, but actually considered what she had to say and her feelings. He had actually spoken to her in an intelligent manner that she found lacking in most people she knew. She realized that Carly had gotten herself a good man, not as good as Beck, but close enough. She gave him a brief smile. "I think you might be right. That makes a lot of sense. You're a smart man Freddie Benson."

"Well… I try," he replied with a boyish grin. "What we said is between us, but having the conversation is not, okay?"

She gave a nod and asked, "I was wondering, since we're talking about fathers, has meeting your father got you thinking about how you're going to be a father one day?"

Freddie pulled back and broke out in laughter and Jade raised an eyebrow confused at his reaction.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I had my self doubt, that's why Carly was comforting me. Since you figured out what we were doing, she just wanted to show me that she didn't have any doubts in me being a father to our children."

Jade chuckled in returned and they shared a laugh for a few seconds before catching their breaths. The laughter and the talking ridding the paled skin teenager of all the tension she had been feeling she had since speaking to her father.

The pale teenager looked to the brown eye teenager as he was grinning and looking out to nothing in particular. A thought occurred to her then lifted her can and stated, "To lousy fathers… and one day you showing them how it's suppose to be done."

"I can toast to that," Freddie replied with a grin and tapped his can with her can.

The each took one last sip from their drinks then Freddie smiled to the raven haired teenager. "Thanks Jade."

"You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. I hope you had a nice week. I just want to point out for this chapter, I am pushing the T rating in regards to Adult Situations.**

Chapter 16

Carly and Sam's Room  
>Embassy Suites LAX North<br>9801 Airport Blvd  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

It was approaching nine o'clock in the candle lit bathroom in the hotel suite. The top of the bathwater was completely covered with thick, white puffy soapsuds reaching just under the shoulders of the Shay-Benson/Benson couple as they relaxed together in the large circular tub. Carly had her hair up with a hair clip and was resting with her back on Freddie's chest and her resting the back of her head on his right shoulder as his chin resting on her left shoulder with his gently wrapped arms around her abdomen.

He gently kissed her cheek then whispered, "I told you baths could be better than showers, all you have to do is shower first so you don't sit in dirty water."

Carly giggled from the contact. "Okay, you win, bubble baths are great, plus I do like showering with you." She lifted her hand out of the water and caught some soapsuds on her palm and fingertips. She blew out a breath across her palm and the suds flew in the air. Freddie laughed at her playfulness that came out from being in the tub together.

"I like showering with you too Mrs. Shay-Benson."

Carly closed her eyes with a small smile playing in her lips. She rested her neck on his shoulder and was tempted to fall asleep from the warm sensation of the water and the calming presence of her husband just sapped the tension away from her body. It wasn't until this moment she realized how stressful the day had really been with Freddie meeting his father then trying to put together a show with so many people. It was hard enough to manage Freddie, Sam and Gibby, but with six other people with so many talents, it was almost overwhelming even with all their cooperation.

She was almost asleep when she heard her husband soft voice ask, "We don't have secrets between each other, right?"

Carly blinked her eyes open for a moment then her eyebrows furled and turned her head slightly to meet his eyes. "Right, no secrets. I don't have any secrets from you."

He asked with an apprehensive tone, "I know, but what about keeping secrets for others?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean if someone tells one of us something in confidence, we don't have to tell the other what we talked about, right? I mean do you tell me everything Sam tells you?"

Carly shook her head softly. "No, I don't. It would feel as if I was betraying her trust, no matter who it was."

"So it's alright? To keep those kinds of secrets from one another?"

Carly took a quick breath and asked in a manner hoping she wasn't prying, "Did someone tell you a secret?"

He nodded slightly the replied, "Yes, Jade told me something in confidence but it had nothing to do with you and I couldn't betray her trust, but I wanted to know if that was going to be a problem."

"It's not. I can't ask you to do that," she replied sympathetically.

"I would if the secret would hurt you. You come first Carly; you are always first even if I have to break another person's trust."

Carly kissed the corner of his mouth. "How about this: so the secrets that aren't ours to tell we keep unless they could hurt the other. How does that sound?"

"I think that will work, but for me, when I'm in doubt, I will tell you, okay?"

"Freddie, you have my absolute trust and I trust you to do what's right."

The brown eye teenager smiled and replied, "The same with you."

Carly nodded then replied, "Okay, but is Jade alright?"

He shrugged his left shoulder. "Yeah, she just needed someone to talk to and I was there."

"Why you? Why not Beck?"

"I think that would get into what we talked about, sorry."

Carly shook her head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "No, it's fine as long as she's alright."

"I think she is the way we left it. If I was serious, I'd tell her mother. I'm not going to keep a secret if it would hurt her."

"Then I'm happy."

"Good, because you being happy is the most important thing."

Carly smirked as she replied, "Now you're just trying to sweet talk me."

Freddie kissed her neck at her pulse point eliciting a giggle from the brunette. "That's not such a bad thing," he countered in a sweet voice he had realized that she found quite flirtatious.

"No, it's not," she replied with a soft giggle that still lingered from the contact of his lips. She took a deep breath and relaxed back into his arms and to rest her neck back on his shoulder.

Freddie allowed a small frown on his face as he watched the brunette relax and he didn't want to spoil her relaxation, but he still had one more subject he needed to talk about with her.

He whispered softly into her ear, "Carly?"

"Mmm?" A small smile formed from the tickling of his breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry, but… do you think I should talk to my father?"

She lifted her head again and looked to meet his apprehensive eyes. She gave him a sympathetic smile and replied, "Only if you want to, but you don't have to. Do you want to talk to him?"

That same hollowed voice returned that she had heard from her earlier in the day as he spoke, "I want… I want to know why."

"Then find out why and leave it at that, it's your decision how much you want him in your life."

"It's not just my decision. It affects you too. If I even let him a little into my life, it means I'm letting him into your life too."

Carly leaned forward to slip out of his grip so she could turn around and face him, sending ripples through the water and slight wave through the soapsuds sending them slightly up and down. She adjusted herself to rest on his lap and palmed each of his cheeks. "I'll support any decision you make. I just want you to be happy and if you need those answers to be happy then you need to get them."

The brown eye teenager smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you."

The brunette gave him a small smile before giving him a chaste kiss. She rested her forehead on his a moment later and whispered, "Always my Freddie."

Carly studied those soft brown eyes and saw the light come back to them. She grinned and bit her bottom lip then leaned in for a deep kiss. He returned the kiss as his right hand trailed up her spine, sending a shiver through her even in the warm water then finally stopping to palm the bare skin between her shoulder blades. Her left arm wrapped around the back of his neck and shoulders. The index and ring fingers on Carly's right started trailing down his chest and continued down as her hand slipped under the surface of water and soapsuds. A few moments later, Freddie gave a deep moan into the next kiss and Carly smiled into the kiss happy that her gentle touch sent the same pleasure through him that his touch did moments ago for her.

One last thought crossed Carly's mind as she leaned forward for a moment so she could 'readjust' her seat on Freddie, '_Now this is a bubble bath._' That thought was quickly dispelled as they were now both moaning into each other's kisses from the new sensations.

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

Jade stopped at the entrance of the living room as her mother was watching television and relaxing on the couch in grey pajama pants and a pale yellow fitted long sleeve night shirt. She had a leg pulled to her chest and wrapped her arms around the leg as she rested her chine on her knee. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the comedy on the television.

The raven haired teenager hated to interrupt her mother's content way of unwinding for the day, but she needed to speak with her. So, she took a breath and entered the living room. "Hey," she greeted her mother with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Ruby looked away from the TV and smiled to her. "Hey, did you have fun this afternoon?"

Jade nodded and gave a half smile as she stopped at the end of the couch. "Yeah, we started outlining some ideas and looking at some costumes for the show. It was a brainstorming session mostly and an interesting one at that. Carly really does know how to keep people on track. She's a take charge show-runner, but she trusts people to do what they know. I think she has a future in it if she wants to do that one day. André wrote a theme song for iCarly using the advice her mother left her in the letter. He out did himself and Carly loves it."

Ruby smiled. "He did? He wrote it into a song?"

The teenager nodded with a smile. "Yeah and it's good."

The sales executive laughed for a moment before replying, "I can't wait to hear it. I know Carly can sing a little, but is she going to record it?"

Jade shrugged a shoulder and gave a half smile. "We plan on using it in the show as the grand finale."

"I know I have to be there for that performance," Ruby replied with a humorous tone.

"Yeah," Jade nodded along.

Ruby gave her a half smile and tilted her head to the side as she lowered her leg for her foot to touch the floor. "What is it?"

Jade frown as she hated that her mother could see right through her.

"Don't give me that look Jadelyn, what is it?"

The teenager looked down for a moment before replying, "It's just been a long day and I… wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Is this about your father?"

Jade sighed and brushed some hair out of her face before replying, "A little, but I'd like to ask you about something else first."

The mother gave her a concern expression, but answered, "Okay, what is it?"

"It's something Carly and I were wondering about today."

"What's that?"

Jade took one last breath before asking, "Who's Glenn?"

Ruby mouth opened slightly before she replied, "What?"

"Who is Glenn?"

The mother looked down at the coffee table and let out a sigh.

Jade tentatively spoke, "He must have been someone important to you and he did something wrong to want Uncle Steven to punch Sinjin just for looking like him after thirty years."

Ruby kept her eyes on the coffee table as she replied, "He was…" The late forty-something woman ran a hand through her raven hair and pulled it behind her right ear.

"Are you going to tell me?"

The raven haired beauty refused to meet her daughter's eyes as she thought about whether or not she was going to answer. After a short internal debate, she replied, "Glenn was my boyfriend in high school. I was seventeen at the time, about exactly your age. I… loved him as much as you love Beck, but…"

Jade gave her mother a worried expression as she had a seat beside her on the couch. "What?"

"He cheated on me. I couldn't… I wouldn't give him what he… wanted in the relationship."

Jade's mouth became a thin line and her bow wrinkled as she tried to comprehend the answer. It was too much of a riddle for her, so she asked, "What would that be?"

Ruby looked up and smiled warmly at her daughter then replied, "What I tell you _not_ to give to Beck."

Jade's eyes widened. "Oh."

Ruby nodded and continued, "Yeah, so Glenn went looking somewhere else. I didn't realize it at first, because it was the summer and we were busy with summer jobs, but he started seeing someone behind my back. It was the summer of nineteen-eighty and he finally found what he needed in someone else and finally started going with her openly without even bothering to breakup with me." Ruby sniffled for a moment and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. After more than thirty years, she could feel the old wound open up and start aching in her chest.

"I just held up in my room after I found out. I wouldn't cry. I refused to because I couldn't admit how much he hurt me, but… your grandmother called over to Steven's and his dad relayed a message to him. It was late afternoon, I think on a Friday, and Steven was with Taylor to spend a nice evening together, just being them over at her house. When he got the message, he dropped everything and came right over."

Ruby took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I was sitting at the end of my bed and he took a seat beside. I looked him straight in the eye and told him I wasn't going to cry, but he gave me that one look the showed he was hurting just seeing me trying to ignore the pain and I just broke down. He held me for I don't know how long and let me cry. He rocked with me and whispered that everything was going to be okay and that he loved me." Ruby cracked a grin and let out a little laugh as she remembered that next part and continued, "I remember getting a little makeup on his jacket, but he just smiled at me and told me he didn't care. He then gathered me up and some stuff and we went to Taylor's. That's how me and that odd little artist became real friends as she tried to console me."

Jade felt a little moister form in the corners of her own eyes as she could see the pain of the memory bubble to the surface in her mother's recount of the event. Vulnerable was not a word that she would use to ever describe her mother, but watching her mother now was exactly how she would describe the woman and that startled her more than she realized. Jade had always seen her mother strong and unshakeable, but the sadness expressed in her eyes caused the teenager's own stomach to start feeling queasy and flashback to her own memory of when she nearly lost Beck. She'd prefer forgetting about breaking down and crying in the Vega living room in front of Tori, but what happened, happened and what she had felt was real.

Jade watched her mother for a moment gather herself together and relax back into the couch. The raven haired teenager after a few more moment realized that her mother had only given her half the story, so she asked, "What about Uncle Steven? What happened with him?"

Ruby snorted out a laugh and covered her mouth with a hand as if she was embarrassed at responding in that manner. She looked to her daughter and answered, "He left me with Taylor, hopped on his motorcycle and went looking for Glenn. He found him at our gang's little hang out spot with his new girlfriend. Stevie beat the shit out of him for all my so-called friends to see. I found out later he busted Glenn's lip pretty good, broke his nose, broke is glasses, made him unable to function in the lower region for about a week so he couldn't be with his girlfriend and used Glenn to shatter his driver's side window to his Charger."

Jade was completely shocked as she looked at her mother. It took her a moment to process all that her mother had told her and she still had a hard time believing it. "He did that?"

Ruby nodded. "Steven came back to Taylor's and he was a little dirty from the fight and a little bloody, but it wasn't his blood. I told him he shouldn't have done that, because I still cared about Glenn at the time, but he told me he couldn't just let Glenn get way with what he had done to me. He couldn't let Glenn just flaunt his little girlfriend without him paying for it."

"Ah…" Jade took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing really to say. He hurt me and Steven hurt him back."

"He must really love you."

Ruby looked away and a small smile formed on her face. "Yes he does… he'd do anything to protect me or give me anything to be happy."

Jade took a deep breath and thought back on what Freddie had told her that afternoon. What Freddie had told her made sense logically, but her feelings screamed to believe her originally conclusion for reasons she couldn't fathom herself at the moment. She whispered, "Including giving you a child?"

Ruby blinked and turned her head to meet her daughter's eyes. Her daughter's crisp bluish/green eyes had lost their usual color. "What?"

Jade took another deep breath and asked slowly, "Is he my father?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

Jade was force to clear her throat before whispering out, "Because it makes more sense than what I have now: a father who thinks my dreams are stupid and pointless and hates me verses a someone that does respect me and loves me and doesn't think my dreams are stupid and someone that obviously loves you and you love him. It's not hard to have that cross someone's mind."

Ruby felt the stab in her chest at looking in her daughter's troubled eyes trying to make sense of something that didn't make sense.

"I talked to Freddie about it this afternoon." She shook her head. "He didn't think I was being stupid or mean… he didn't get anger at the idea, he just thought maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part, because Uncle Steven is acting like how my father should be acting. He feels more relatable to me than my father."

Ruby leaned over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. The teenager had to take a moment before wrapping her arms around her mother. The mother stroked the back of her daughter's head and whispered into the teenager's ear, "I'm sorry Roy isn't the father he should be, but Steven's not your father."

Ruby felt her daughter's breath hitch and her shoulders tense. "Life isn't always the way we would like. It's more complicated and surprisingly simple than we realize at times, but I know he'll love you all the same, you just need to ask him. He's doing that for Sam and he'd do the same for you without hesitation. You're his little Jadelyn and he wouldn't have taken the job of being your godfather if he wasn't willing to step up for the job if needed."

Jade pulled back from the embrace and gave a nod of her head and sniffled, but wore a small smile on her face. "Yeah, okay."

Ruby smiled as she reached up and thumbed away a tear from under one of Jade's eyes. "It's going to be okay my little jewel. You are going to be a famous actress one day and with all your money you're going to give me a gold plated wheelchair to chase you and Beck's kids around one day."

Jade let out a snort with her laugh and held the back of a hand to her mouth.

"I really do expect that gold platted wheelchair. I need it to keep a promise with your Uncle Steven about him chasing in one when we're in our nineties."

The raven haired teenager just started laughing at the sight in her mind. "Okay, I promise: a gold plated wheelchair after I get famous."

The two turned towards the television and got comfortable on the couch. A few moments later, Ruby asked, "So you kind of bonded with Freddie?"

Jade nodded. "He's a good guy; he's sweet and Carly's lucky to have him. We talked about our views on fathers."

Ruby cleared her throat and looked away as her own stomach began feeling queasy as she thought about Leonard. Apparently her change in demeanor was easily caught by her daughter as the actress asked, "So did you bond with Mister Benson? We must have all been talking at the same time."

Ruby shook her head. "It was just coffee and a little talking."

"There are better guys out there you could be going out with."

"It was just coffee," Ruby reiterated as she turned and gave her a daughter a look that suggested that she shouldn't argue with her over the matter.

Jade smirked as she responded, "Right, just coffee for the two of you? Like I said, there are other better guys you could be going out with to get coffee."

"Who? You know any?"

"Uncle Steven is the first one that comes to mind."

Ruby's brow furled and she focused her attention on her daughter. "Really? That's your suggestion for a man?"

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. "A handsome, successful and quite lonely widower, that you said was lonely, and you've known for forty years and loves you, what was I thinking?"

In a defensive tone to Jade's ears, her mother replied, "It's not that simple, one love doesn't translate into another."

"From what you just told me tonight and what I already knew, what's the difference?"

The raven haired beauty opened her mouth to speak, but no words exited. She shut her mouth and turned her attention to the coffee table. In a soft and regretful tone to Jade's ears, she replied, "It's not that simple."

As she looked to her mother, her own heart started to hurt to see her mother with that forlorn look on her face. She gently laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Okay, maybe not Uncle Steven, but you can't seriously consider Freddie's dad, anyone else but him."

Ruby looked up and smiled, but in a way that Jade thought was odd. The raven haired beauty replied, "You have to trust me that I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"But mom—"

"You have to trust me Jade, okay?" she replied in a firm voice.

The look in her mother's eyes told her that the topic was closed for the time being and she could be just as stubborn as the actress herself. "Okay mom. You handle him however you want, but I still think you can do a lot better."

"Thank you for the confidence."

The raven haired women looked to one another for a few minutes before Jade looked towards the television and got comfortable in her seat on the couch. "So, what are you watching?"

Ruby looked towards the TV and replied, "Something on CBS, Big Bang something."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey my dear readers. I hope you had a nice weekend. I hope you enjoy this next installment. I will be posting on Veterans' Day.**

Chapter 17

It was approaching noon as Freddie made his way of the elevator and towards his father's office. Last night he realized that he wanted answers from his father and that was all he wanted from the man at the moment and he was determined to get some even if he had to manipulate and lead the man on for more of a father/son relationship. He knew it was a pretty underhanded way of getting what he wanted, but he felt he didn't owe the man that sort of courtesy of being one hundred percent honest.

He was just reaching the receptionist, when to his surprise Miss West caught up quickly with him from another elevator. "Freddie?"

He turned to face the raven haired beauty with a mild curiosity on his face. "Miss West?"

"May we speak for a moment?"

Freddie really didn't want to speak with the woman with her actually wanting to see her father in a possible romantic manner, but he certainly couldn't alienate the woman for many reasons from Carly and Spencer to Jade to Heaven forbid his father-in-law.

"I'm sorry with the tone I gave you yesterday—"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Fathers can upset their children in many different ways, so I understand."

Freddie knew that there wasn't a need to specify the relationship between Jade and her father was what Ruby was speaking. "Thank you. So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Ruby gently laid a hand on one of Freddie's shoulders and motioned for him to follow her for a moment to more discrete part of the office to speak.

Leonard Benson's Office  
>Paramore Studios<br>Los Angeles, CA  
>Tuesday, April 10, 2012<p>

It was about twenty minutes past noon when Freddie walked into the office. Benson looked up from his desk with a look of surprise when he heard the noise of someone entering his office without anyone informing him. His surprise increased when he saw Freddie staring at him as he sat behind his desk. "I have half an hour free for lunch. You want to talk, we can talk." Freddie didn't wait for an answer as he turned and headed out of the office.

Benson blinked and quickly realized that his son was leaving him behind. He pressed the intercom button and spoke, "Temperance, I'll be out of the office for the next half hour." He didn't wait for a reply as he grabbed his business jacket off the back of his chair and started after Freddie in a dignified, but brisk pace.

Cafeteria  
>Paramore Studios<br>Los Angeles, CA

The father and son sat at the round table in the center area of cafeteria with everyone giving them their privacy of not having to share a table. It was common knowledge that executives did not share tables with others and if they did, one knew that one didn't interrupt them.

Freddie took a bite from his fork and stared at the older gentleman. After chewing his piece of what passed for meat, Freddie asked, "Why did you leave?"

Benson smiled nervously before starting, "That's a long story—"

"You don't have much time, so you better get started," Freddie replied curtly.

Benson let out a breath then started, "When I met your mother, she suffered from OCD when it came to health-"

"That's one way to describe it," Freddie interrupted and took a sip of his drink.

"So you do have first hand experience?" He didn't wait for Freddie's response because his son did say he was on the clock. "It was just something to love and tolerate about your mother at first, but it got worst after your grandfather died and it became too much for me. It got to the point where it was getting abusive with all her 'health' concerns. I thought she should seek some treatment to help her deal with her father's death and her increase neuroticism, but she refused to any kind of treatment then the final straw was you being born."

"Me being born?" he asked with a tone that suggested he was more curious than surprised.

Benson tilted his head to the side as he spoke slowly and made sure to add the necessary regret and shame in his voice, "I didn't think you were my son at first after you were born."

Freddie frowned then asked in a guarded tone, "What? You actually thought mom cheated on you?"

He gave his son a regretful look before replying, "I wasn't there nine months before you were born and she claimed to be pregnant for eleven months. What man in their right mind would have believed such nonsense?"

The brown eye teenager let out a soft, disgusted breath at the idea that is mother was pregnant with him for eleven months. It disgusted him more that he could see it from his father's point of view. "So you left me, even after you thought what my mother does is _abusive_?"

Leonard looked down at the table before replying, "What I just described to you happen over the course of months and I was reaching the end of my rope with her then she has a child which I thought couldn't possibly be mine and that she could cheat on me. I just wanted to wash my hands of the whole affair. If she didn't love me enough to stop and then it looks like she cheated on me, why should I stay? Why should I care anymore after she hurt me so much?"

The question pricked at something inside him from his father question causing him to glare at the man sitting across the table. In a low whisper, almost in a growl like manner, he replied, "Because she was your wife and you promised to be with her for the rest of your life through better and for worst."

"To what point? Would you stay with Carly if she started abusing you in the guise of protecting you or if you thought she cheated on you? Would you keep sacrificing for her even if she refused to do the same for you?"

Freddie clenched his jaw and let out a muffled sound of a growl. "I wouldn't abandon her when she needed me the most and I wouldn't assume the worst about her. She would always, _always_ have the benefit of the doubt with me and it wouldn't even be _that_. I would assume she _didn't_ cheat on me because I trust her—"

"But how would you feel if she betrayed that trust? That she failed in honoring that trust? Would you want to be around her? Would you want to spend one more moment with her after she could hurt you that way? How she could cut you up that much inside?"

Freddie's frown deepened as he replied, "I'm not going to live my life with what ifs and I have faith in my wife as you should have had in my mother."

Benson cleared his throat and nodded. "Hindsight is always twenty, twenty."

The Tech-Producer whispered coldly, "You shouldn't have needed hindsight."

"I realize that also in hindsight," Leonard replied lamely.

Freddie let out a breath through his nose. "Why care now if you've _moved on_?"

"Because some people started pointing out after you started iCarly how much you looked like me and what they thought was a coincidence of the name. I did some checking and figured out you really were my son and since you're here now, I wanted my chance to try to make some kind of amends."

"So you want to somehow fix your screw up?"

"Doesn't everyone have a few mistakes they'd like to go back and fix or undo?"

Freddie clenched his jaw tight as he realized that he did have a few things he would have done differently if he had the chance to go back and fix. He was able to fix one mistake in regards to Carly and he knew he'd never let her go again. He nodded his head and finally replied, "Yes they do, but it's up to me if I want you to fix your mistake in regards to our 'father/son' relationship."

"Yes it is, but I hope that this conversation is my first chance to try to form a proper relationship."

Freddie kept up his guard as he replied, "We'll see, but thanks for being honest with me. I need to finish eating and get back on set."

Leonard held back a smirk and displayed thankful smile. "I understand. I'll let you eat."

Freddie nodded then turned back to his cooling meal to each as much as he could before he needed to head back to the set. However, one thought did cross his mind as he ate: _'Well aren't you full of shit?'_

Shay was sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria waiting for Ruby to arrive. He hadn't touched his meal just out of respect for her to arrive, but the conversations he had with his son and later with Barry were distracting to say the least. After a few hours of just sitting and contemplating what Spencer had told him, he called Barry to find out what his brother-in-law really thought him 'moving on'. The conversation he had with Barry was not at all what he expected.

"_Spencer's told me that you two had some interesting conversations recently."_

_Shay groaned as he could literally hear Barry grinning as he replied, "That you need to pull yourself together and move on and be happy as Taylor wanted."_

"_So you and my son think that I should move on with Ruby?"_

"_Why not Ruby?"_

"_You're really asking me that Bar?"_

"_I shouldn't have to because the answer is staring you in the face. You've always loved her. I've known that since I was fourteen and I met your 'scary friend' as Taylor affectionately called her."_

"_Barry—"_

"_I'm not questioning your fidelity or the love you have for my sister, but you can't keep doing this… you can't keep punishing yourself for her death and that's all you're doing when you refuse to find any happiness in life. Finding happiness is not being disloyal to Taylor…"_

"Hey," a warm feminine voice called out.

Shay looked up to see Ruby's smiling face as she took a seat across from him and sat her tray on the table. "Hey," he whispered back with a hesitant smile.

She slightly frowned as she looked to the Air Force General. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just… I had a lot of things on my mind from last night. Spencer had some interesting things to tell me then I talked to Barry."

"Oh… so how's Barry?"

Shay gave her a half smile. "He's fine, Tess is fine and so are the kids."

She grinned and nodded her head as she dug into her salad. "That's nice to hear."

"Yeah," he replied as he looked to his untouched lunch.

"What's going on?" she asked with the evident concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure how to bring this up," he answered uneasily and shifted his eyes back and forth in an effort not to meet her eyes.

"Oh my God, Stevie Shay is speechless," she replied trying to suppress a laugh.

The stoic looking General cracked a smile at her using the nickname she had given to him while they were in elementary school.

"Whatever you have to say, just say it. It's me Ruby, remember?"

"I don't think you should see Mister Benson… romantically," he answered slowly and with a certain level of trepidation.

Ruby blinked at the statement. "What?"

Shay looked down at the table for a moment then repeated, "I don't think he's right for you or good enough and I think you should keep your relationship with him strictly professional."

Ruby coughed for a moment trying to swallow her food and covered her mouth with a hand. Once she got her food down, she replied in a somewhat shocked voice, "You… you're giving me dating advice?"

Shay cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I'm giving you my opinion of the situation. If it sounds like advice on whom you should date then… I guess I am."

"You've never done that before," she whispered timidly.

"Maybe you should take that into account when thinking over what I said…" He took a deep breath and looked to meet her eyes. "There are plenty of men that would love you as you deserve… plenty that would… there is one that would treat you right."

She held her gaze on his eyes as well as her mind flashed back for a moment to just over thirty years ago…

"_Because of whom you are. You may be a guy, but this isn't about sex." Ruby smirked and continued, "Besides, if it was, you could have had me."_

_Steven chuckled for a few moments before catching his breath. It took a few more breaths to make sure he was calm and met her eyes. "I know and I would have treated you right."_

"_I know you would Stevie," she replied with a smile._

Her mind didn't linger long to their decades old conversation as he continued, "I know that's not him."

She took a sip from her water to stall in having to answer him and gather her thoughts. The gaze that he directed at her caught her more off guard. She couldn't be reading him right. This was Steven after all saying those words, not some random guy. Once she wetted her dry mouth, she looked to her eating companion and replied, "Steven… I need you to trust me that I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not questioning your judgment—"

She laid her hand softly on top of his hand. "I know you're not… just… I don't need you to worry."

Shay looked down at her hand and turned his hand so their palms would touch. As he looked at their now joined hands he whispered, "You can ask anything of me, but you have no right to ask me not to worry about you."

"No I can't, but I can ask you to trust me on this with Leonard. I'll be alright."

Shay took a deep breath and Ruby knew from his refusal to meet her eyes that he would relent to her request, but he wouldn't like it for one moment. She looked to their join hands to watch as he would graze the rough pad of his thumb over the top of her smooth, somewhat pale hand. She did her best to suppress the shiver that went up her arm from the tender contact.

"I wish you would reconsider," he whispered to her in a hollowed tone.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat as she realized he wasn't relenting, but now outright begging her in his own way for her not to see Leonard. This was certainly an unexpected turn coming from her friend and something she hadn't considered. _It's not what you're thinking. It's not what you're thinking._

She whispered in a sympathetic tone, "I'm going to be fine Steven. You'll see."

He looked up to meet her eyes, but they had lost the warmth she was familiar to seeing on a regular basis, but the sadness she had seen far too many times and it troubled her just as deeply as all those other times. "Yeah… it'll be alright."

The rest of the lunch wasn't appetizing for either of them.

Black Box Theater  
>Hollywood Arts High School<br>Los Angeles, CA  
>Tuesday, April 10, 2012<p>

The same as yesterday afternoon, the iCarly crew and Hollywood Arts students had gathered in the Black Box Theater to try out their first sketches to see if they worked in performance and not just on paper. They allowed a few other students watch in the back and sides of the room. It allowed some of the other students to satisfy their curiosity without having any of the iCarlys or HA students worrying about keeping people out which they thought would be more disruptive then just letting some watch. It did have the added benefit of gauging an outside perspective if anything they were working on was funny.

Carly and Sam were on the catwalk getting a bird's eye view of the rehearsals and double checking the lighting whether they performed in the Theater or Asphalt Café area. Sinjin was very eager to help and answer any questions the brunette needed answered. She suppressed a smile at his obvious attempts to impress her as Freddie sometimes did with his technical knowledge. She did have to admit that in a strange way the curly haired boy could be cukey in his own odd way. However, she had no intention of telling Freddie or her father that bit of information. It would probably freak her father out after the story Jade had relayed to her at lunch. She finally understood where she got her temper.

Carly nodded. "Thank you Sinjin."

The curly hair boy smiled and went on his way further down the catwalk to adjust the lighting.

The brunette shook her head as she watched him eagerly talk to his assistants.

Sam nudged her side softly with her elbow and whispered, "Okay, he's even creepier than Freddie at times. It's no wonder Jade doesn't like him."

Carly looked to her blonde friend and gave her a chiding smile. "We're all odd in our own way and that it's alright. Mom wanted me to remember that."

Sam nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. She wasn't going to dare question the advice the Shay matriarch had left her daughter.

The pair looked back down to the first floor as the rest of them were setting up for another skit. Carly couldn't help but smile as even after just the second day together things were already coming together. They had amazing talent and with access to all the costumes and equipment at the school, she knew the performance was going to be a great way to celebrate graduation.

She looked to Sam and realized that they hadn't really talked one on one since Friday and she had not talked to her about the conversation with Brad. She felt kind of guilty for not asking, so since she had the opportunity now, "You didn't come by after your talk with Brad on Friday, so is everything okay?"

Sam let out a breath then replied, "Yeah."

"Sam?"

The blonde sighed and looked away. "Fine, me and Brad talked about how far we wanted to go in our relationship."

Carly brow furled as she was unsure what her troublemaking friend meant. "How far?"

"Whether we wanted to go farther than we already go when we're alone."

It took a moment for Carly to understand what the blonde meant. The brunette raised an eyebrow in concern and whispered with a hint of anger in her voice, "Is he pressuring you?"

Sam shook her head. She looked around to make sure everyone was a good distance away as to not eavesdrop on their conversation. She looked to Carly timidly and whispered, "No, if anything, I think I'm pressuring him."

Carly slightly frowned for a brief moment before asking, "Why?"

Sam tilted her head side to side for a few moments and refused to meet her friend's eyes. "Well, he's… I found out that he's done it before and he's never indicated that he's wanted to with me."

Carly's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Is that a problem? You think you two should be… you know?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed overdramatically. She met her friend's eyes and spoke in a manner that showed her surprise that she was even speaking the words, "I know you and Freddie were going at it in the bathroom last night and I had to bunk in Brad's room, but you can't say the word sex?"

Carly blushed and looked down towards the first floor. They hadn't considered that as the couple had been caught up in the moment. She felt momentarily guilt of being so inconsiderate of Sam and a little embarrassed that they could have been heard.

Sam patted her arm then whispered, "I'm sorry, that wasn't right for me to say that. I know that this was supposed to be kind of a getaway for you two and I shouldn't joke about it when you two get a chance to be together."

Carly shook her head and focused back at the matter at hand. She looked Sam straight in the eyes and replied in an annoyed puff, "Okay, but that's different."

"How?"

"Because… I'm only comfortable talking about that with him and even then it's kind of hard to talk about some stuff. It's just delicate to talk about with me."

Sam snorted out a laugh. "But doing it is easy?"

The brunette tilted her head to the side and frowned at her. "I thought you weren't going to make jokes. It was scary at first, for both of us and it is still deeply personal between us. One of those things we don't share with anyone. Maybe for others it isn't such a big deal, but I think it is and I'm not going to act like the subject isn't serious, but we're not talking about mine and Freddie's; we are talking about yours and Brad's."

Sam let out a breath and shook her head. "Fine."

Carly nodded to indicate she could move back on to the subject at hand. "Do _you_ think it is a problem?"

"I… I don't know."

Her friend was good at lying, but she was buying her friend's answer. She was evading and Carly realized that she would have to take a different approach to get the blonde to admit anything even to herself. "Did he tell you why he didn't?"

"He pointed out that we've only been going out a month and I guess he doesn't want to mess our relationship up. The relationship he did have sex fell apart and I guess he doesn't want a repeat. That's what he implied."

The web-hostess nodded to the explanation, but she saw the doubt in her friend's eyes. "But you don't believe that? You don't think he really cares?"

"He said he loved her and they did it, but he's not too eager with me," she replied and Carly could hear the hint of sadness in her voice.

Carly took a shallow breath as she thought she understood the situation better. "So this is really about you thinking he doesn't really love you?"

The blonde nodded hesitantly.

Carly let out a tired breath for a moment then met her friend's eyes. "I don't know if he loves you or not, but I know he cares. I didn't love Freddie right away like that, but that didn't mean I didn't care about him and it didn't mean something was wrong with our relationship because of it. We just let my feelings happen when they happened. You don't need to rush anything or rush into anything. Just be happy."

Sam nodded and Carly was unsure if the blonde would really accept her advice. Only time would tell, but she hoped her friend wouldn't do anything stupid in the mean time.

"Carly?" Sam asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not tell your dad about me bunking with Brad last night. I think Brad is kind of scared about your dad finding out."

Carly smirked. "I wouldn't doubt it."

The girls then looked back down at the rehearsals. Sam frowned as she looked at how happy Brad was talking with Tori and Cat and they in turn looked just as happy with speaking with him.

* * *

><p>Down on the bottom floor of the theater, Spencer quietly entered the theater and looked around to see if he recognized anyone. He passed a few on looking students, but he didn't have to look long as the first person he saw was Jade sitting in one of the seats observing one of the skits and taking some notes. He smiled and took a seat beside the raven haired teenager and nudged her leg softly with a finger. "Hey."<p>

Jade turned her head and cheerfully greet the lanky artist, "Hey Spence, what are you doing here?"

Spencer shook his head and grinned. "I just wanted to see how everything was going. See if anyone needed a hand. You know I'm sometimes on the show."

Jade snorted out and shook her head. "We know—" Her phone beeped from the pocket of her leather jacket. She frowned at being interrupted, but she reached in and pulled the phone out to see who sent her a text message.

She spoke out loud, not realizing she was verbalizing what she was reading. "Text from mom, she's out with Freddie's dad again for coffee." She made a sound of disgust from her lips and shook her head. "Why him?" she whispered under her breath.

Spencer blinked at her reaction and a thought occurred to him that led to a logical decision from his point of view: "Did she say where she was having coffee?"

Jade looked up at the taller man with a curious look on her face. "Yeah, it is just the Jet Brew shop down the street."

Spencer grinned mischievously looking at the raven haired teenager. "Jade? Are you still a coffee addict?"

She raised an eyebrow and hesitantly answered her godbrother, "Maybe, why?"

Spencer laughed for a moment then answered, "Well, I was thinking that maybe we should go get some coffee and you never know who we might run into and you know how clumsy I can be…"

The artist's smile dropped and he looked to her with a serious expression and she returned with one just as serious. The pair looked to one another for a few more moments as they studied each other's expressions with minor twitch of eye muscles and the corner of their mouths shifting slightly. Just as their parents had been able to do for decades, they had a conversation without saying a word.

They apparently reached an agreement, because a wicked grin formed on Jade's face and that same mischievous look appeared in her eyes as well with Spencer mirroring her expression. She replied with false innocence, "I'd love to get some coffee."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers and Happy Veterans' Day to my American readers. I hope everyone has had a nice week and a good weekend. Well, on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Jet Brew Coffee Shop

Leonard watched quietly watched as Ruby rested her chin in her palm with her elbow on the table while looking at her coffee that she was swirling with her spoon.

The studio executive took a quick sip from his coffee then asked, "Problems between you and the General?"

Ruby lifted her head to meet his eyes and Benson caught a momentary dark look from her eyes directed at him, but replaced so quickly with a warm and friendly expression he doubted whether he saw the original look.

Her expression may have softened, but her tone was guarded as Ruby asked, "No, why would you ask?"

Benson cleared his throat and subconsciously adjusted his tie. "You look kind of distracted. I was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Freddie and I caught a glance of you and the General eating lunch together and neither of you seemed too happy."

Ruby straightened in her seat then took a deep breath. "Oh… we were just having a nice, peaceful lunch. Sometimes you don't need to talk to enjoy the other's company."

"Okay, you just seemed a little troubled," he whispered cautiously before taking another sip of his coffee.

Ruby let out a breath and gave him a brief smile. "Okay, he's just concerned about me stressing too much. These final advertising contracts between the studio and agency can be taxing with all these last minute changes the agency is demanding even after we've agreed to everything."

"Oh? You know if there is anything I can do, you just have to ask. We aren't even a week into filming and we don't have to have everything set in stone right now. Nothing's been signed on either side. We can always take another look tomorrow or even tonight if you are free. I know we can make your bosses happy and I know I can make my fellow executives see how we're the ones that get ahead in the deal with any agreement we can reach, so you don't have to stress about anything."

The raven haired beauty allowed a brief smile to form before she brought her cup to her lips and took a sip. "Okay, I'm free tomorrow night if that's convenient for you. The sooner we can get the work out of the way, the happier I'll be and have my bosses off my back. The top always enjoys messing the VPs and expect the impossible."

Benson cracked a smile. "It'll be fine and I know soon you'll be one of those bosses."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The dark headed man raised his coffee cup and smiled. "You're welcome."

Ruby gave a thankful nod then a few moments later asked, "So you were in the cafeteria today?"

Leonard grinned and let out a soft laugh. "Freddie wanted to have a quick lunch and I wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to spend time with my son."

Ruby brought her cup to her lips to hide a quick smirk then asked after taking a sip from her beverage, "He did? How did that go?"

"He was a little guarded and he let some of his resentment rest on his sleeve, but he heard me out on why I wasn't there for him. He even thanked me for telling him the truth, but I think the most important thing was that he didn't want to shut me out of his life for the moment. I'm taking that as a good thing."

"So you told him what he told me?"

He gave a slight nod. "Yes, I tried to convey to him how I saw it and how it wasn't as easy it appeared to just walk away from someone I loved, but had to for my own good. I tried get him to see what he would have done if it was Carly and him."

She stiffened for a moment as he had brought Taylor's little girl into his explanation to Freddie, but forced herself to relax. She asked in a slightly chilly tone, "Do you think it was such a good idea to bring Carly into the conversation?"

He cleared his throat as he realized that she didn't approve of his tactic, but pushed on, "Maybe not the wisest thing to do, but it was a point of reference to let him at least see it from where I was in the situation. He didn't agree with my choice and said he would have done things differently, but he wasn't as hostile as I thought he would be."

"I would take that as a positive development."

"I hope so. I know it's going to a long road if decides that he wants me to be a part of his life. Even if we can never reach a point of us being fully reconciled relationship, I hope it's cordial enough for me to help him like a father should."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm hoping that he and Carly could spend the summer down here and have him meet the right people before college. Show him that he has other options available to him than he realized. With the right connections I could introduce him to and the recognition from iCarly, he could go far in this business whatever route he decides to follow. He could be set for life and make many people besides himself wealthy."

_Like yourself?_ she wanted to reply, but in a neutral tone, replied, "So you're interest in his professional plans?"

Benson chuckled for a moment before answering, "All parents should be concerned with their children's life plans. You wouldn't help Jade in the future with your connections? You know how hard it is to really make it in this business, but you're supporting her. I'd seriously doubt that the General wouldn't help out his children if the need arose. You don't think he wouldn't pull some strings if Carly or his son wanted to join the military?"

Ruby swallowed hoping to keep the bail from coming up and instead gave him a half smile. "I see your point."

They sat in silence for a few moments sipping their respective cups until they heard a cheerful shout, "Hey Aunt Ruby!"

Ruby turned slightly to her left in her seat and Leonard looked up to see the lanky artist approach with a grin on his face with Jade right beside him with a matching grin. Spencer was trying to secure the top of his coffee when the end of his foot caught one of the legs to Ruby's chair. The artist fell forward towards Leonard, but fortunately Spencer caught himself with his free hand with the table, however his left hand with the coffee cup continued forward. The cup lost the unsecured lid and crashed into Benson's right shoulder and spilt the hot contents on the shoulder and running down the blazer.

"Ahhh!" the well-built gentleman shouted and jumped up as he could feel the heat through the suit blazer and running down to his pants leg.

Spencer pushed himself off the table and back to his feet. He started, "I'm sorry—"

Benson look to Spencer with a harsh glare and grabbed a fistful of material around Spencer's neck and shoulder to jerk him forward. "You little—"

"Get your hand off him!" Ruby snapped coldly.

Benson turned and saw the raven haired beauty on her feet directing a dark glare solely at him. He swallowed nervously and tentatively released Spencer. He replied to Ruby in a hesitant voice, "Sorry… I need to clean up." He head towards the restroom leaving the three standing there with Spencer straightening his collar.

Jade patted Spencer's arm and whispered sweetly, "Are you okay? You could have really hurt yourself."

Spencer put on a goofy grin and shook his head. "I'm fine. At least I didn't go face first into the floor like usual."

Ruby frowned as she looked to her daughter expressing her fake concern. She knew she'd show real concern if Spencer could have really gotten hurt, but she could spot her daughter's sarcasm from a mile away. She looked to both of them with a disapproving look as they turned their attention to her. Spencer's smile faltered, but Jade's innocent look held firm.

Ruby took a deep breath and asked calmly, "Spencer William Shay, what do you think you're doing?"

The tall artist laughed nervously before replying, "I tripped. You know how clumsy I can be."

"I also know you have the same inability to lie as your mother. You didn't trip. It's not hard to figure out why you're here."

Jade spoke up, "Spencer just wanted to go out and get some coffee. So, I wanted to take him to my favorite place."

"That you knew I was with Mister Benson?"

The teenager shrugged a shoulder. "This is the closest place to the school. I'm not going to ask Spencer to drive out of his way for us to get coffee."

She studied the pair for a moment, but understood as a mother that Jade could be just as guarded as her, but Spencer on the other hand was as an open book as his mother had been all the time she knew the artist. You just needed to know how to read the pages.

Ruby took her seat and looked out the large window to see the cars passing by the shop. She whispered, "May I have a moment with Spencer."

Jade's self-confident smile fell and she looked to Spencer for a moment. He shook his head slightly and tried to mouth some form of support, but no words would exit his mouth. He looked to his godmother and relented, "Yes." He glanced to Jade and asked, "Could you give us a moment?"

Jade nodded her head. "I'll be over at the magazines," Jade answered shyly and motioned towards the magazine rack a few feet away.

"Thanks," he replied with a friendly smile. As Jade turned and headed for the magazines, Spencer grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and sat beside the pale woman.

Ruby gave him a brief smile then whispered in an honest tone, "What are you doing here Spencer? The truth."

"I wanted to meet Mister Benson… and be clumsy."

"So you and Jade thought you could sabotage something going on between me and Mister Benson?"

"That was my plan. She didn't say why she wanted to come along."

"Why would you want to do that to me? Sabotage a chance for me to be happy," she asked in a hurt voice.

"Because you're not going to be happy with him and I want you to be happy," he replied with a hint of defensiveness.

"That's not your responsibility Spencer," she countered with a lecture like tone.

Spencer set his jaw tight for a moment before whispering out, "My last real conversation with mom disagrees."

Ruby blinked and leaned forward as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

The artist huffed out in disbelief, "Do you think you and dad were the only ones that she had a deathbed conversation?"

Ruby swallowed down a little bit of shame she suddenly felt as she looked at her deceased best friend's son's eyes; the same soft eyes as his mother. Spencer was nineteen when he watched his mother die and as childlike as he could be, he was not a child nor was he one when Taylor died.

Spencer raised a finger and licked his lips for a moment before continuing, "That was the first time I saw her cry the entire time she was sick. She knew what she was asking me wasn't fair, to put that kind of responsibility on my shoulders, but she didn't know what else to do." He dropped his hand on the table and shook his head. "She knew how stubborn the both of you could be when it came to being happy. So she asked me to help you if ever you needed it because she wouldn't be there for you. You need my help right now and you don't know it."

"I don't need your help Spencer. I know what I'm doing."

"Dad might believe that and even if he doesn't, you know he's not going to say anything because he trusts you completely, but I don't have to accept that explanation, because it doesn't make any sense why you would be having coffee again with Mister Benson."

_You'd be surprise how he'd skirt not telling me no,_ the thought passed through the woman's mind. However, something else occurred to her and forced her to ask, "How did you know I've had coffee with him before?"

"I dropped in on my dad in his hotel room to check up with him. I found him cleaning his sidearm. He said he was on the seventh time cleaning it and then he told me that you were out with Freddie's dad. You know why he does that hyper-cleaning."

Ruby shook her head slightly and she frowned slightly. "He used to do the same thing to his motorcycle when he was a teenager: checking and rechecking stuff."

"Who do you think he was worrying about?"

The raven haired beauty let out a breath and slump her shoulders. "Spencer, your father is—"

"Is the person that loves you most? Who's always going to worry about you and care about what happens to you?"

She lifted her head and gave him a hesitant look as Spencer stared right back at her with the same fierce eyes that Taylor would give when she wouldn't give an inch. He pointed towards the restrooms. "It doesn't matter what happens between the two of you, I know that he will _never_ treat you as well or _love_ you as much as my dad."

"Spencer, your father… it doesn't work that way—"

Spencer snorted out with humorless laugh, "You tell that to Carly and see what kind of answer she gives you about what friendship love can turn into. I told my father he should blur the line between the two of you. You two need to stop having the memory of my mother haunt either of you in making a decision."

The artist then got up from his seat and looked down at her with a mix of sadness and disgust. "If you're stupid enough to give that man that abandoned his wife and son a chance then you were never good enough for my father and he can find someone far better to be happy with… sorry about the mess and I'm sorry I wasted my time," he finished with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Jade, I need to go," he called out to the magazine display.

Jade turned her attention back to him and gave him a confused expression at seeing his annoyed look he was displaying on his face. He didn't wait for her as he exited the coffee shop. The teenager walked briskly to try to catch up with the artist and spared a glance to her mother. However, the woman wouldn't meet her daughter's eyes as she looked to the table with a forlorn expression.

Embassy Suites LAX North  
>9801 Airport Blvd<br>Los Angeles, CA

Freddie exited the elevator later that evening after they had wrapped up rehearsals at Hollywood Arts High. They had decided to grab an after rehearsal meal, but Freddie had decided to head back to the hotel. He thought at first to stay with the group because of the change in Jade's mood after she came back from getting coffee with Spencer and he was quite concerned about the change. However, Carly said she would keep an eye on her, so he could talk to the man that had been a father to him.

Freddie headed down the hallway towards General Shay's room as he held his PearPhone to his ear. "I will Miss West, don't worry about a thing… no, thank you… yes ma'am… I'm here, so I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He ended his call then slipped his phone in his pocket as he knocked on the hotel door.

The door opened a few seconds later with Shay giving him a forced smile. "Son, come on in," he replied in a friendly voice and waved his son-in-law inside the room. Freddie nodded with a friendly smile and entered the suite. He whistled as seeing the very nice suite.

"Yeah, Mister Lloyd put me up nice," the former flyer replied as he headed back to the couch he was sitting in as he was watching television.

"He's paying for this?"

Shay grinned and snorted out humorously, "Of course. I'm not having the tax-payers flip this bill. He wants our help to make his movie then he needs to be paying it out of pocket."

Shay took a seat back on the couch as Freddie took a seat in the comfortable chair cattycorner towards the General. "So why are you here instead of with everyone else?"

"I guess I needed someone to talk to."

"Other than Carlotta?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I've talked to her and she's been great, more than I can tell you, but I need another perspective on fatherhood from the view of a father, not as a wife."

"Oh… in the future right? Not the immediate future?"

Freddie shook his head. "No, not the immediate future in regards to us, but more of my own father issues. I saw my dad today."

Shay gave a respectful nod. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yes… the reason why he wasn't there."

"He did? Just like that?" She replied with a shrug of his shoulder somewhat surprise that it had been that easy for is son-in-law.

Freddie gave a quick nod.

"Did they satisfy you?"

The brown eye boy raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

Shay snorted out a laugh. "You don't have to lie to me Freddie. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't."

Freddie gave a slight wavering of his head. "I think it's a chizzy answer."

"Oh? Do you care to share his explanation? I'm not ashamed to say that I'm a little curious as to his _reasoning_."

"He said he couldn't deal with mom's over protectiveness. He said it was got worst after my grandfather died and it was becoming too much for him. He called it abusive and she wouldn't get any help for it. The final straw was I was born _eleven_ months later and made him think that I wasn't his… that mom had cheated on him."

Shay gave a nod, but wasn't all that surprise at the answer: the man wanted out of his marriage because it was too much work, so he left. He had a quick flash of emotion of satisfaction as he had assessed the man correctly, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. He let out a breath and replied, "Your mother is sick and she did abuse you and she needs professional help, but that wasn't an excuse to leave you."

"My mother loves me and—"

In firm voice, Shay interrupted, "I still have my serious doubts on that conclusion because she did the things she did to you and I know I only have half the story on that. Did you forget that old surplus Soviet micro-tracking chip she had some Third World doctor put in the back of your head when you were a baby? You wouldn't even know about it if it hadn't finally failed when you three had your little reconciliation with Nora. Your mother needs professional help and if your father had been a real husband he would have gotten that help even if he had to commit her for treatment."

"Isn't that going a little far?"

Shay leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "She had a chip put in your head and what was that about tick baths on a regular basis? I promise you Freddie, if she tries any of what she pulled on you on my grandchildren, I will stop her. I already told her what I'd do to her if she tried to put a microchip in their heads: it involved putting a piece of metal consisting of a copper jacket over a nice lead center in her head."

Freddie sat up in his chair and gave him a cold look.

"Don't you give me that look son. You take a scalpel and cut open the back of my infant grandchild's head without any good medical reason, you going to have to get through me. That's how I see it and maybe you should put it in those terms when thinking about what she did and sit there and tell me you wouldn't do anything it took to protect your child from _real_ physical harm. The first time you hold your child in your arms is the day you never, _never_ see the world the same again and you know you'd do anything to protect that life in your arms."

Freddie looked down at the floor and whispered, "She's been… misguided in her love for me."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night is not my business, but she's not my mother and I don't have to twist myself into a pretzel to explain away or mitigate her behavior. I just know it's wrong and I'm not going to let her do it towards my daughter's children. God help her if Taylor was still alive and she tried."

Freddie snorted out and shook his head. "What would you have done if you were him?"

Shay took a breath to calm his nerves for a moment, then replied, "I would have committed your mother because I couldn't just watch her hurt herself or others. I couldn't watch her suffer and not do anything about it. I know it can hurt to watch that kind of suffering of somebody you love, but to just walk away… Jesus Christ, what is wrong with him?"

Freddie looked up at the General and saw for a moment a vacant look as if he was thinking back on something and wasn't entirely all there for the moment. It wasn't too hard a guess for Freddie what he was thinking back on about suffering. Freddie took a moment to think back on having to watch Carly get through an afternoon and night after her asthma attack back in November. Walking away from her was the last thing on his mind as he had held her and watched her try to sleep through the night.

"You stayed with her until the end," he stated without any hint of it being a question.

Shay looked down at the coffee table and replied in a hollowed tone. "To the bitter end…"

"Better father than him—"

Shay's head snapped up and stared coldly at Freddie. "Let's get something straight right now: you want someone to compare yourself to in being a good father one day, you look to Spencer, not me. He's a far better man and father than I've been."

The Tech-Producer was caught off guard by the change in demeanor, but quickly recovered to reply, "Maybe you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Maybe you need to take your blinders off with how I've helped you out over these last few months. A few months of being there doesn't make up for years of physical absence."

"Carly's never seen it as having to make up anything to her from what I can tell."

Shay snorted out. "That's her mother's side coming out."

Freddie gave a nod realizing he wasn't going to change the General's mind on anything. He smirked for a moment in seeing where Carly got her stubbornness.

Shay spoke up, pulling the young man out of his thoughts, "So what are you going to do about your father? You don't give much credence to his explanation, so where do you go from here?"

"I'm not sure. We're not leaving until this weekend, so I have a few days to figure out what I want to do. I'm going to keep talking to him and see if there's anything there worth my time about having a relationship."

The older man gave a nod. "Practical approach. You could still have a productive future relationship."

"Do you believe that?"

"With his lack of moral character? No, I really don't, but it's not my decision to make or my problem unless it becomes a problem for Carly."

"I wouldn't let it get that far."

Shay grinned. "Careful what you promise me son, I'll hold you to it."

Freddie chuckled at remembering the General saying the same thing to him months back when he came back from his Joint-Tour. He gave a nod to his father-in-law then answered, "I will, but…"

"But what?"

"If you have such a low opinion of him, why are you letting him see Miss West? Like them going out for coffee this afternoon again?"

Shay grinned and shook his head then relaxed back into the couch in hoping to cover his own uneasiness at hearing that bit of news. "Because it's her decision and I hope he makes her happy."

"You don't believe that either."

The General shrugged a shoulder then replied casually, "No, but I have no other choice."

"Yes you do."

Shay tilted his head forward then replied firmly, "_No, I don't._ She asked me to trust her and that is what I'm going to do, because that is all I can do, trust her."

"Even if she is going to do something stupid? Would you let her walk off a cliff?"

"No, but dating your father isn't that extreme unless you think he's going to physically harm her. Do you think he would do that?"

Freddie thought for a moment then replied, "Maybe."

Shay shook his head slightly and gave him a cold stare. "Don't joke about that Freddie because you have no idea what I'd do to him or how far I'd go if he tried."

"I think I have a fairly good idea what you'd do, especially after you said what you'd do to my mother," he replied sarcastically.

Shay leaned forward to meet his son-in-law's eyes. "Then that is a pretty sick thing you just tried to pull."

Freddie shook his head then leaned back in his chair and rested his chin in his left palm. "How can you sit back and do nothing?"

"I told you, I trust her. I have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

"That much? With him?"

The General took a deep breath and asked slowly. "How far do you trust Carly?"

Freddie blinked in shock. He stuttered for a moment before speaking clearly, "I trust her completely."

Shay gave a half smile and shrugged a shoulder. "It's the same with Ruby. I've trusted her the first time she smiled at me when we were seven. That trust has never wavered in the last forty years even through all the Hell we've been through and nothing is going to change now. I asked her to reconsider, but she wishes to continue whatever is going on between them and I'm going to respect those wishes. She says she knows what she's doing then she knows what she is doing. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my father: you have to be willing to let the ones you love live their lives even if you believe they are making a mistake."

"It sounds more like blind faith in her than trust."

"Maybe it is blind faith, but the way she's stood by me all these years and never gave up on me, she more than deserves a little blind faith from me as you call it if she needs it from me."

"What if I think she's stupid?"

Shay lifted his right hand and pointed at Freddie. "Then that's your opinion, but don't you interfere. I don't care how much you may not like your father; do not try to sabotage anything. Don't put me in a position of having to choose between you and Ruby because you're not guaranteed to be ahead of her and the outcome will be messy either way."

"So you're going to stick by her no matter what?"

Shay dropped his hand and smiled. "She's my Ruby; of course I'm going to stick by her and it doesn't matter if I don't agree or don't understand why she's doing what she is doing. She knows I'll always be by her side."

Freddie chuckled and looked to the floor for a moment. "That's the same way I feel about Carly."

Shay tilted his head to the side and shook his head. "You're her husband; you're supposed to feel that way."

The brown eye boy smirked in response as he eyed his father-in-law. "What's your excuse?"

The former flyer laughed, but had a sense of one up-men-ship in his voice, "Funny son, real funny, but I knew at seven to trust like that. It was what? Sixth grade before you thought that with Carly?"

"Touché."

Shay chuckled. "I may not be able to fence with you, but I can knife fight with you and I'm quite good with my bayonet."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a nice weekend. To those that can review, thanks for taking the time and I do appreciate the insight.**

**Thanks Boris.**

**Jack: Thank you for your insights. When I wrote the chapter, I didn't want it to become a 'soapbox' chapter about moralizing to the reader. To Shay, it really isn't all that grey to him about right and wrong. If you and others still think he is on a pedestal despite his own views on his parenting skills in regards to Carly, then that is just my failure as a writer over the course of this series.**

**Also, Carly and Freddie 'playing house' may be a good assessment for the time being of their situation, but as Carly herself has pointed out to Jade earlier in the story, they are still trying to figure out how their marriage is going to work. I'd like to point out that Carly is still seventeen and Freddie is eighteen and they've only been married for about a month and a half, so of course it is going to take some time for them to become 'adults'. However, it is kind of hard for there to be the situation of one of them disagreeing with him when he is telling Freddie that he needs to make up his own mind about his relationship with his father and not depend on what Shay thinks. He is almost literally saying: "Don't look to me for the answer; you have to be the adult and make up your own mind."**

**Well, on with the story and remember, almost everything happens for a reason and the fun part is trying to figure out that reason.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

West Residence  
>Los Angeles, CA<br>Tuesday, April 10, 2012

It was approaching eight o'clock that evening as Ruby was relaxing on the couch with her cell phone up to her ear. "Thanks Freddie," she replied softly. His words were quite comforting after this afternoon when speaking with Spencer. She realized that Steven was right about what a good man that Carly married. A large piece of her hoped that Beck was just as a good man deep down to be worthy for Jade. "I appreciate the call and the heads up. It's… reassuring that he feels that way. Thank you for letting me know." She heard the front door opened and quickly finished, "I have to go. Jade's home, I'll have to talk to you tomorrow, thanks again Freddie." She quickly ended the call and laid the cell phone on the coffee table in front of her.

Jade entered the living room and gave her mother a nod of her head. She cleared her throat and greeted her in a hesitant voice, "Hi mom."

She gave a small smile as she replied, "Hi sweetheart."

Jade took a seat beside her on the couch and released a nervous breath. "Spencer told me what he said to you. I don't think he really means that, he was just… we're upset and we don't understand your reasoning."

Ruby gave a nod of her head and glanced down at the coffee table for a moment. The old family album was on the table that she had been looking through before Freddie called her. She took a deep breath as she realized that since her daughter wasn't going to tip toe around the issue, she was going to have to deal with it at the moment even if she didn't expect (or want) to deal with it at the moment. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet her daughter's eyes. "Spencer was just telling me how he feels, but my reasoning is my own, but you know I would never do anything that would harm your wellbeing."

Jade closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her bluish/green eyes and met her mother's eyes. "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about yours."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I know what I'm doing?"

Jade jumped up from her seat and shouted in irritation, "Because it doesn't make any sense!"

The raven haired beauty frowned slightly as she looked up at her daughter. She whispered out just as coldly as Jade could when she was irritated, "Then just trust me."

The teenager snapped back sarcastically, "Would that work on you?"

Ruby shook her head slightly. "No, but I'm the parent and you're the child until you're eighteen and I'm still your mother."

The singer laughed out in disbelief, "You're using 'because I said so?'"

Ruby cracked her first smile since the coffee shop. "If it works…"

The younger West took her seat once more and swallowed down the anger and irritation she was feeling. She wondered for a brief moment if this was how other people really felt about her when she was stubborn. "It doesn't work, not for me."

"There isn't much you can do about it."

Jade tilted her head to the side and replied confidently, "Uncle Steven can do something about it."

"Steven will not interfere because—"

"He loves you?"

Ruby frowned and narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"What would Taylor tell you to do?"

The older West looked down at her lap as she question rang through her mind and what Spencer had spoken to her.

Jade thought she may have pushed too far with the question until her mother whispered as she looked out at nothing in particular, "Spencer told me that Taylor cried… I didn't see her cry once or get angry or pity herself at what was happening… it's… disturbing finding out she cried."

"I'm sorry she's not here," Jade whispered back in a regretful tone.

Ruby shook her head and took a deep breath. "Don't carry that, I and Steven carry it…" She couldn't look at her daughter's eyes anymore, but focused on the material of the couch cushion between the pair.

Jade was afraid to break the silence, but pushed on with her question that she only partially understood the necessity of asking, "Does it ever stop hurting?"

She looked up to meet her offspring's eyes. "Not for me… she was my best friend along with your Uncle Steven. She really was the sister I never had and when she died…" Ruby took a sharp intake of breath and shook her head gently.

"You can't let that stop you from being happy… maybe with each other."

"Taking a wheel from a tricycle doesn't make it a bicycle."

"You can make it one, both of you can if you try. I know you can."

Ruby took a deep breath and looked to the coffee table. "I need some time by myself sweetheart."

Leaving her alone was the last thing that Jade wanted to do at that moment, but she knew she got her stubbornness from her mother and some battles she just couldn't win. Jade hugged her mother tightly and closed her eyes. Ruby patted her daughter's back and let a small smile form. Jade pulled away and stood up from the couch and her mother. She gave a slight nod of her head then turned away to head to her room.

Once Jade had left the living room, Ruby picked up and opened up the family album from where she left off before Freddie's phone call. The picture in the right hand corner was of the last photos that she and Taylor had posed for before the artist got sick. They were standing side by side as Taylor was motioning towards the large painting that she had just sold to some art gallery that escaped the raven hair beauty's memory for the moment.

She took a deep breath as her mind drifted.

_Ruby knocked on the slightly opened hospital door, but didn't bother to peak through the crack. She was hoping she wasn't disturbing her friend as she needed all the rest she could obtain._

_A soft whisper called out, "Come in."_

_Ruby allowed a brief smile to cross her mouth and entered the private room. It was a colorful room in stark contrast to other hospital rooms. There were several flower arrangements of various flowers situated around the room. There was an easel standing beside the bed with various small paint jars, but situated as to not block the natural light from entering the room. Also, there were several paintings hanging and propped up. To add that last bit of touch to the room, there were various colorful phones of all shapes and sizes sitting in odd places._

_Ruby crossed the distance and stood beside the hospital bed where her friend was resting comfortably. She was paler than usual and wore a flower patterned bandana around her head. However, this time it was not for a fashion statement as she wore for all those years, but to keep her bald head warm._

"_My scary friend," Taylor whispered with the biggest grin she could manage._

_Ruby cracked a smile as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She whispered soothingly as she took the laying woman's right hand, "My odd little artist."_

_Taylor let out a soft laugh then asked in a distant voice, "How are you?"_

_The raven haired beauty swallowed and whispered as calmly as she could manage, "I'm doing fine. How are you feeling today?"_

_She smiled with her brown eyes as her mouth was too much trouble at the moment. "I'm glad that you are doing fine. I'm feeling just a little tired. I'm hoping I can paint a little more before Spencer picks Carlotta up from school."_

"_Then I should let you rest—"_

_Taylor squeezed Ruby's hand the weakest of pressure. "No, I wanted to talk to you."_

_Ruby snorted out a laugh and grinned, "Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere—"_

"_But I am," she replied softly and solemnly._

_Ruby lost her grin in an instant as she looked into her friend's eyes. She felt the first prickles irritate her eyes. She had been pushing the overwhelming emotions back for the last several months. She was the strong one… she had to be the strong one. She was the one that looked out for sweet artist that looked at the world in all its beauty and saw the darkness, but couldn't comprehend the darkness. Taylor would sometimes that somehow the world would change and be so wonderful… but this time it wouldn't be so wonderful._

_The artist took a deep breath and whispered out with renewed determination. "I'm dying my friend and I'll soon be seeing my Lord, but what I have to say is important, so hear me out?"_

_Ruby nodded and wiped the moister that had escaped and ran onto under one of her eyes._

_Taylor took another labored breath. "If… if one day… sometime in a future we can't possibly see. Roy isn't in the picture of your life… and there isn't anyone special in Steven's life…"_

_Ruby blinked several times as her mind wandered the path Taylor was leading her, but the destination couldn't possibly be what she was leading the raven haired beauty. "Taylor?"_

"_Life is full of surprises Ruby. Some are fantastic, others are… you never know what can happen, but you shouldn't be afraid and you shouldn't face the surprises alone." Taylor squeezed Ruby's hand and smiled as she sniffled as her own tears started flow. "You are the best friend I could ever have had… you are my sister and you are a good woman… Steven's a good man… he'd make a fine husband. I know from personal experience."_

"_Taylor—"_

"_My blessing my friend on whatever feelings you may have one day or what could happen. No guilt or doubt or feeling of betrayal, just all the happiness you can find. Be happy for me."_

Ruby dragged herself away from the memory then covered her mouth with her left hand and clenched her eyes shut as the first tears started flowing.

Black Box Theater  
>Hollywood Arts High School<br>Los Angeles, CA  
>Wednesday, April 11, 2012<p>

Carly looked over her checklist on her clipboard in her hands of the sketches that they had narrowed down to perform on Friday then glanced around to see how everyone was doing on their part. She looked over her shoulder and upward to see Freddie on the catwalk busy with Sinjin and his tech-crew to make sure they understood how they were going to shoot the performance and how quickly they would have to transition through during a live show.

Brad and André were chatting with some of the 'groupie' girls that were hanging around watching the rehearsals. The brunette noticed that as Sam was talking with Robbie and Rex off to the side of the rehearsal stage, she would occasionally glance over to Brad. The web-hostess was curious as to the frown on Sam's face as she pretended to listen to what Rex was saying. She made a mental note to ask Sam about it after rehearsal or later tonight.

Carly glanced over to see Jade rehearse with Tori and Beck on stage. Apparently it was not going well between the female pair. She had picked up the intensity of the rivalry between the pair watching them over the last few days that past conversations with her godsister didn't convey over the last two years through emails and today appeared to be particularly bad. Jade had worn a permanent frown on her face all this morning and throughout the afternoon, but as many times as Carly had tried, the raven haired girl wouldn't talk about what was troubling her.

Carly then turned her attention to the balding teacher Sikowitz sitting in the back watching over the organized chaos and apparently was quite impressed with the whole affair. She was happy for that reaction because she felt as if she was being graded for her managing skills, but more importantly she felt like everything was on track for this to be a great performance for the show.

It was a soft, but urgent voice that called out from behind Carly pulling her out of her worry, "Is your dad mad at me?"

Carly turned her head with a confused look on her face and lowered the clipboard as she look at Cat. There was a soft, but worried expression on the red velvet haired teenager's face. The brunette took a moment to gather her thoughts then replied, "What?"

The redhead slightly frowned and furled her eyebrows. "Your dad, he seems like he's mad at me. He's very quiet and distant. He let Mrs. West talk for him or distract me. I don't think they know that I noticed. I didn't want to say anything."

Carly let out a breath as she studied the redhead. _The resemblance is so striking…_ She replied with a warm smile. "He's not mad at you, it's just… you look a lot like my mother did at our age. I just think it kind of bothers him. I know he doesn't want to be rude to you or anything. I just think it hurts him. He loved… loves my mother very much and I know he misses her… I wish I remembered more of her to miss her as much as Spencer."

Her eyebrows furled up and relaxed as she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The brunette shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, it's just one of those coincidences in life. Like how Tori and Shelby Marx look alike." Carly shrugged a shoulder. "I've been mistaken for Miranda Cosgrove." She chuckled for a moment before continuing, "It helped keep the wedding a secret."

Cat furled her eyebrows once again before she asked, "It did?"

Carly put on a warm smile as she recalled that incident a little more than a month ago. "Yes, when Freddie and I were getting our marriage license. This little girl saw through our disguises and I said the first thing that came to mind and they believed us."

Cat laughed out with her high pitch laugh, "Oh, you had to be all spy like."

"Yes, and we kept it a secret… especially after what's happening afterwards…" she finished sadly thinking back on to all the ones that don't approve of her and Freddie.

The redhead smiled as she replied, "It's going to be okay. You're married and you're going to have a wonderful life together with lots of kids then grandkids one day."

Carly whispered regretfully, "I wish I could see the world the way you see it."

The red velvet haired teenager's jaw dropped and she shouted in outrage, "What's that suppose mean?"

Carly blinked and realized that the girl was genuine kind of scared. The brunette softly rested a hand on her shoulder, "You are extraordinarily unique and see things that sometimes we can't see."

Cat blinked at the statement and a soft smile formed on her face. "You think so?"

"Yes, just like my mother. I think she would want you to know that."

Cat nodded and giggled to herself as Carly wondered for a moment what kind of conversation this girl and her mother could have shared in another lifetime. It probably would have been filled with silly nonsense, but what wonderful nonsense. She thought that the world was a little sadder because it would never hear the conversation.

Cat patted the hand that was still resting on her shoulder and whispered, "Does it bother you that I look like her?"

Carly shook her head as the sound of Cat's voice pulled her back to the present. She gave the redhead a soft smile as she replied, "No, I find it reassuring for some reason."

Cat smiled brightly and gave a nod of her head.

The noises from the stage become louder than what the skit called for in the plan caught Carly and Cat's attention. They both turned simultaneously and it appeared to the teenagers that Jade and Tori were about to get into a heated argument. Carly decided to walk over in the hopes of calming the tension.

* * *

><p>Tori sighed as she looked at her fellow performer. The brunette tried to hold back the irritation in her voice, but some slipped through as she stated, "Jade, you're a little flat and your timing's a little off—"<p>

Jade glared at the brunette before lashing out in a harsh tone, "Oh stuff it Tori!"

Beck let out a sigh then shook his head and palmed his forehead. He ran the hand on his forehead back and through his hair then looked back to his girlfriend. He raised a finger and replied with a little bit of humor in his voice, "Okay, that's a timeout."

Jade frowned at the instruction just as Carly reached them and hearing Beck speak. Carly gave him a mixed expression of disbelieving outrage. "What do you mean timeout?"

Beck looked to the angry shorter girl and tried to explain calmly, "Jade just needs to take a breath and calm down when she gets this irritated."

The brunette frowned and narrowed her gaze on the taller teenager. "So you tell her to sit in a timeout? How dare you try to put her in a timeout? You, you, big—" Carly took the tip of her middle finger behind her thumb then thumbed Beck in the forehead.

Beck palmed his forehead and shouted, "Oww," more out of surprise than her actually hurting him.

She glared at him for a moment then gently took Jade's wrist and pulled her along to leave the theater from the left side exit.

Sam stopped her listening to the rambling puppet and approached the longer haired teenager as Freddie made his way down from the catwalk. Carly and Jade were just out of the theater as the other two-thirds of the trio reached Beck and Tori.

Sam blinked and laughed softly, "Dude? Why did she thumb you?"

Tori smiled embarrassingly and answered, "Because Beck tried to put Jade in a timeout."

Freddie glanced at Sam who looked back with just as much of a bewildered look on her face. Freddie looked at Beck with a raised eyebrow and slack jaw. "A timeout? Really?"

Beck stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Jade just gets a little out of hand sometimes and just needs to take a step back and breathe."

The Tech-Producer frowned and took a step forward. "You tried to put Jade in a timeout? Do you do this regularly?"

Tori answered with a crooked smile, "Only occasionally. Jade can be, well… overly mean."

Freddie looked to the brunette for a moment then back at Beck with a cold stare. "That's the last time you're doing that, because you're not going to do that _ever_ again."

"I'm not giving you advice on how you run your marriage without you asking; I'd appreciate if you wouldn't on my relationship with Jade without me asking."

Freddie frowned as he held the cold stare when he responded, "I'm not giving you advice. I'm telling you how it's going to be from now on. You're not going to tell Jade to sit in any timeout again or…"

Rex spoke up as he, Robbie and André had approached the gathering, "The chizz is about to go down."

Beck took a step forward and with a little edge in his voice replied, "Dude, chill. Why do _you_ care so much?"

The Hollywood Arts students started passing each other fearful glances which the blonde easily noticed. Sam thought she was about to have to step into it in case Beck's friends had the same idea she had of them going at it. The idea of getting into a brawl with Freddie on her was strangely appealing, but was equally disturbed if she had to fight it out with them.

However, Freddie stopped and stared at the Canadian born for a moment as he worked out his answer in his head. _Why did he care so much? Was he just caring because that was his nature? Was it more?_ Freddie gave a small smiled as he answered his own questions in his mind and replied slowly, "Because… she's family. That's all the reason you need to know."

Beck stared back, but held his tongue. Freddie didn't hold his stare long as he turned his head slightly for Sam to fall into his field of vision. He mulled over the questions he had just asked himself and the words he just spoke in his head as he looked to the blonde. She replied back with a confused look on her face. He only looked to her for a few more moments until Sikowitz shook his head and spoke up from behind them, "Everyone calm down. It's true that Jade has been acting like a gank all day—"

A harsh tone called out from behind them, "Define gank!"

Freddie and Sam didn't have to turn around to identify the angry voice, but they turned anyway to see the owner of the voice. The last time Sam had heard that tone of voice and saw that look on his face involved her nursing her face with a bag of frozen peas and a lecture about turning her life around. So the first phrase that came to her mind was, 'He is pissed'.

Almost everybody stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the voice to see a tall gentleman just inside the entrance of the theater wearing a brown flight jacket, a grey Penny-T with the words FLY BOY in Air Force blue print and blue jeans. He was directing a harsh glare at the acting teacher and slowly approached him.

Sikowitz cleared his voice in a nervous manner then asked, "And you are?"

He tilted his head down just slightly and stared at the balding teacher. "_Brigadier General_ Steven Shay, US Air Force and you're going to define for me the meaning of the word 'gank' and it better not be a synonym for the word I'm thinking… for your sake."

The teacher swallowed then began, "Well I'm Mister Sikowitz—"

Shay took a few steps forward and Sikowitz swallowed nervously again from the stare. "I didn't ask you your name because I don't care at the moment, so answer my question because if I have to start caring about your name, we're going to have problems."

"Well… it ah… means…"

"Spit it out," the former flyer snapped.

Sikowitz wobbled his head from side to side before answering, "She's just being an all around passive aggressive and short tempered with everyone and just being mean."

Shay snorted out. "That's Jadelyn just being Jadelyn. She doesn't suffer fools well… and neither do I." Shay was staring straight in the acting teacher's eyes. "You are going to keep your remarks to yourself and not call her another name again. If you do, I'm going to show you that 'Jadelyn meanness' is just diluted _Shay_ meanness, understand?"

"Yes," he replied with an eager nod of his head.

"That's yes, _sir_," Shay snapped.

"Yes sir."

Shay glanced around to see the other students watching the confrontation then looked back to the teacher. "Don't you have something better to do than make inappropriate comments about your students?"

"Well, I was a… supervising—"

"I thought Carly was supervising. She's the head show runner of iCarly and this is her production."

"Well, adult supervision. School policy—"

"Freddie is eighteen and my daughter for practical purposes is emancipated. They don't need adult supervision. Why don't you supervise your own students, because you're not telling my children what to do after that school bell rings?"

He pointed over to some other students. "I'll go supervise my students."

Shay whispered back coldly, "You go do that."

The balding teacher nodded then scurried away.

As soon as the teacher was a few feet behind the Air Force General, Shay called out, "Sikowitz!"

The teacher stopped in his tracks.

Shay turned slightly and looked over his shoulder, "Because you're her favorite and you did get her out of that Yerba prison, that's your one freebie from me." The General shook his head slightly and finished, "You don't get a second one and there is no guarantee you're not going to answer to Ruby later. I might feel a little pity for you if she finds out."

Sikowitz laughed nervously then hurried away to speak to some other students.

Shay let out a breath and shook his head before looking back to the gathered teenagers. "So I stop by to see how things are going and this is what I run into… what did I run into Freddie? And where is Carly and Jade?"

Freddie sighed and indicated towards Beck with a motion of his arm. "He wanted to put Jade in a timeout. Carly thumbed him in the head and dragged Jade somewhere where I guess she's going to talk to her."

The General blinked then looked to Beck then back to Freddie. "A timeout?" he asked in a manner that he didn't believe he had heard correctly.

Freddie bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes before giving a slight nod. "He thinks Jade was being a little too mean and needed a timeout to cool down."

Shay set his jaw tight for a moment before looking at the longer haired teenager who looked uneasy at the attention. He leaned over taking advantage of the height difference as he whispered to Beck, "You and I are going to have a talk later boy."

Beck cleared his throat then glanced to Tori and André for some kind of moral support before looking back to the General. "With all due respect sir, I don't think that's any of your business. You're not Jade's father."

Shay chuckled darkly and looked the tall teenager up and down. He grinned (but not a friendly one) as he replied, "You have courage… I'll give you that, but I'm not Roy and you're under the impression that I was making a request. Of course, you could ignore me then I tell Ruby that you tried to put her daughter in a timeout then you'll have to deal with her, your choice."

Beck swallowed nervously then nodded as the rest of the student held their breaths. "Okay I'll talk to you later General."

"Yes you will, but in the meantime I believe you have rehearsals to continue?"

Sam spoke up, "Yes we do." She then motioned for Beck and the rest of the students to head back towards the stage to switch out for the next skit. None argued as none of them wanted to be under the gaze of the irritated General. Freddie and Shay shared a brief nod before Freddie left to head back up to the catwalk.

Shay walked back and took one of the grey, metal chairs so as to watch the rehearsals and wait for Carly and Jade to return. However, someone else decided to place a seat beside him. He glanced over and sighed then mumbled under his breath, "Oh goodie, it is the ghost of Christmas past."

Cat frowned for a moment before whispering, "Does your wife's memory haunt you like a ghost? I don't think that is what she would want."

He stared at the girl that looked so much like his wife when they met. The hair and the tan was the greatest contrast, but the other features still bothered him. However, he couldn't ignore her and Ruby wasn't there to bail him out. He whispered slowly and in a defeated voice, "No she wouldn't young lady, but I'm a flawed and very, very stubborn man."

"But a good one even if you say you can be Jade level mean," she whispered confidently and with a big grin then softly chuckled.

He blinked and stared at the disturbingly familiar brown eyes. He understood now why Ruby had over the years tried to cultivate a friendship between the girl and Jade: she needed someone to look out for her. He gave her a warm smile and replied, "_Meaner_, but sometimes you have to be a little mean to protect the ones you love and about me being a good man… that is something we are going to have to disagree on."

She gave a respectful nod then the pair turned their attention back to the rehearsals.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. It has been a little while since I've updated on this story. It has been surprisingly busy these last few weeks. I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done for this story and my others over the next three weeks or so. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 20

Once the girls were outside the theater in one of the deserted school hallways, Carly pulled them to a stop asked with a hint of shock on her face, "Jade, what's going on? And I just don't mean what just happened back there with Beck. You were so distant last night after you came back with Spencer. What happened?"

Jade licked her lips and looked down at the floor. She let out a breath then shook her head.

Carly's shoulders slumped and she gave her godsister a bashful concern look. It was a soft and desperate whisper, "Jade, don't close up on me, please? Something's bothering you. You can talk to me, you know that."

Jade let out a tired breath as she looked up and met the brunette's concern look in her eyes. "It looks like my mom really wants to date Freddie's dad and I don't want that to happen."

"Oh?" she asked with a sad expression. That wasn't the explanation to her behavior over last night and today that Carly was expecting, but it did explain it. Her Aunt Ruby being interested in her father-in-law was not a pleasant idea for the brunette and immediately hoped the raven haired teenager was mistaken. "How do you know? I mean for sure?"

Jade brushed some hair off of her forehead that had fallen when Carly had dragged her out of the theater. "Me and Spencer went to the coffee shop that they were having a meeting."

She asked with a raised eyebrow. "So you just ran into them by accident?"

"No, I got a text from mom that she was going while I was talking to Spencer. He suggested that we go meet them."

"Why?"

"So he could have a little _accident_ to interrupt their little date… which he did with spilling his coffee all over Mister Benson," she replied with half a smirk.

Carly blinked and shook her head slightly. "Why would Spencer want to do that? I mean besides him being Mister Benson, which might be reason enough after what Freddie told me about his dad last night, but I don't see Spencer doing that."

"We want to sabotage the relationship before it gets going because we want my mom to be with your dad."

Carly blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean _with_?"

"As in together," Jade replied with a nod of her head and a crooked smile on her face that suggested she was being literal in her meaning.

Carly's mouth dropped open and stared at the girl for a few moments before she could form words, but once she did, she spoke quickly and in disbelief, "Wait, you and Spencer want them to get together as in _together_?"

Jade gave a slight nod then looked to the floor for a moment. She let out a breath then looked up to meet her eyes. "Yes. I don't want my mother to get with that loser and I think it's partially due to her being lonely. Spencer doesn't want your dad to be alone anymore. He wants him to be happy and Spencer thinks your dad would be happy with my mom and I think Spencer's right. We kind of figured out that we want the same thing by accident yesterday. Spencer said that your mom wanted your dad to move on after she died, but he just can't do that and Spencer is concerned."

Carly lowered her head and looked to the floor. She thought back to those brief few minutes she got to speak with her mom in her dream and even then she could tell that her mother loved her father. She also wasn't blind to how much he had… still loved her mother. _How could he carry that for so long?_

Jade rarely felt what she was feeling now and it was evident in her voice, regret, "I'm sorry. I don't mean… I know it sounds like we want to replace your mom, but—"

Carly took a deep breath and whispered out sadly, "My dad's lonely. I didn't realize how lonely it must _really_ be for him until I heard him admit he was lonely at the Chinese restaurant. Dad slipped and dad never slips. If he doesn't want to talk about something, he doesn't talk about it and you'll never get anything out of him. I know he misses her, but I thought he had found some peace with it and just chose to be alone, but he's not happy. My mom wouldn't want him to be that way. I think it would break her heart seeing him like that."

Jade took a soft breath and looked to the brunette in silence. She didn't know anything to say that could comfort the girl. However, she was surprised when Carly spoke up, "Do you think it work? Spencer's stunt?"

Jade let out a defeated breath as she replied, "No, Spencer's kind of disgusted at my mom at the moment. He told me on the way back that he let her know how he felt about the possibility that she would give Mister Benson a chance but she and your dad wouldn't give a chance to each other."

"Shay stubbornness," Carly replied in disgust.

"Doesn't help with my mom's stubbornness."

Carly snorted out then looked to one another. They both smiled simultaneously then shared a brief laugh. The brunette let out a relieved breath and stated, "I'm going to talk to my dad later."

Jade asked lacking confidence in that suggestion, "Do you think that is going to do any good?"

"I have to try because that's what I think my mom would want me to do… she'd want him to be happy."

Jade gave a nod knowing that arguing with her would be pointless even if she had disagreed with the sentiment.

The pair looked at one another for a few more moments before Carly spoke up, "Okay, what was that back there about Beck?"

"What about him?" she replied casually.

Carly blinked and dropped her mouth open for a moment before asking, "What about him? He tried to put you in a timeout."

The actress sighed and rolled her eyes as she flippantly replied, "I might go overboard a little too much for him and be a little too mean—"

Carly replied with irritation in her voice, "Okay, you can be mean, but he can't just put you in a timeout."

"He just does that when he thinks I go too far."

Carly frowned and let a little bit more of anger slip into her voice, "He's your boyfriend not your father. He can't talk to you that way. _I'm_ not going to let him talk to you like that."

Jade frowned and stared back at her brown eyes. "It's not that much of a big deal—"

"Yes it is," she replied firmly.

"I don't want to lose him… I love him," she admitted hesitantly. "We have to put up with each other at times. Aren't there habits that you can't stand about Freddie?"

Carly snapped back, "That's not the same. Freddie wouldn't dare try to put me in a timeout because of what I could say. We talk about what bothers us even if it's uncomfortable and we really don't want to talk about it. Beck should love you enough to talk to you about it, not try to treat you as a child. He stops right now or I'll have Sam stop him and _it will not be pretty_."

"Carly—"

"I mean it Jade. I know you love him, but I will not let him do that again. I let…" Carly swallowed and blew out a breath through her nose. The her mind flashed back to the four of the last five years to all the things that she let happen to Freddie. "I stood by and watched…" She let out a shameful breath. "…behavior that I should never have allowed to happen in the past just to keep the peace with someone else, because I didn't want to lose them, but I will not make the same mistake again."

The look in Carly's eyes gave Jade pause at their intensity. It was Shay stubbornness for the world to see and Jade knew that it would be a stalemate between them if she pushed the web-hostess. "Okay… I'll talk to Beck."

"As long as you make it clear that it stops. Trust me when I say just talking it out can be very rewarding to your relationship," she replied with a warm smile.

Jade cracked a smile as she studied the slightly shorter teenager. "Okay, I will. Thanks Carly."

Carly grinned then replied, "Not a problem."

Jade nodded back towards the theater. "Think we can get back to rehearsals?"

The brunette snorted out a laugh and closed her eyes. "Yeah."

The pair then headed back to the theater each with relieved smiles on their respective faces.

Beck Oliver's Trailer  
>Los Angeles, CA<p>

The time was around seven that evening as Beck was looking over some homework for tomorrow when there was a loud knock on the door. At first he suspected it was Jade from the loudness of the knock and expected to have his door kicked open the next moment. He sighed as he got off of his couch and approached his door, hoping to stop her before she broke his lock. He opened up the camper door and saw General Shay grinning widely as eyed him. "You and I need a talk," the former fly commented casually, but with a hint of threat just under the surface of his tone.

_You meant it,_ flashed across Beck's mind. "Okay," Beck replied casually then stepped aside and motioned inside.

Shay lowered his head as to not pump the roof of the camper as he initially entered. Thankfully, there was enough headroom so that he could stand up straight inside what he considered a tin can. _They'd never get me inside a submarine if I can help it. I hate traveling on those rare occasions on the Daed—_. He shook that thought out of his mind as he looked around camper and seeing that it was a well lived in accommodation. He gave a half grin as he turned his attention back to the teenager. "So this is the trailer Ruby told me about?"

Beck nodded as he shut the door behind him. "Yeah, if I lived under my parents' roof, it was their rules, so my roof, my—"

Shay replied impatiently, "I'm not here to discuss how your parents don't love you. It's a tragedy, but it isn't my problem."

Beck blinked at the statement.

Shay snorted out with a half smirk. "A parent that refuses to discipline his or her child doesn't love the child. It turns them feral if you don't; it's one of the root causes of Samantha's behavior. It's not an excuse or a justification, but an explanation. You need to remember that when you become a parent: children need structure."

The longer haired teenager cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll remember that."

"You better if those children are shared with Jade one day."

The Canadian born gave a nod and a half smile. He offered out with a hand, "Have a seat?"

Shay glanced around to look for an appropriate seat in the trailer. He frowned slightly as his options were the young man's bed or some couch cushions near the end of the bed. In a reserved tone he replied, "I think I'll stand if you don't mind."

Beck nodded with an even expression as he remained standing.

Shay motioned his head towards a pair of windows to his left. "What's with the tinted windows?"

"Ahh, they're bulletproof windows. My dad bought the trailer from this rapper named FatBiscuit. He had the windows replaced with bulletproof ones."

"Bulletproof windows? That was pretty stupid and a waste of money by him then."

Beck's brow furled and shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

Shay leaned over and knocked on the wall with his knuckles. "What good is bulletproof windows if my forty-five will go through the _walls_? There are plenty of nine mil loads that you can legally buy that will do the same and is what the other guy is probably carrying he's trying to protect against in the first place, thus he's stupid. Or… I could be wrong and when he had the windows put in he had some Kevlar put between the outer shell and inner wall." Shay shrugged a shoulder at the possibility.

Beck raised an eyebrow and tried to mouth out a question, but Shay replied with a bit of humor in his voice, "I'm in the Air Force, remember?"

"Right… so you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, about this afternoon."

"Okay, you were a little harsh towards Sikowitz. He's a good guy and teacher."

Shay took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, a 'good guy and teacher' that likes inviting underage girls to his home for 'school assignments' and sitting in hot tubs with them. Ruby's not happy with that, but fortunately for him, he's Jade's favorite, so she doesn't say anything."

Beck's brow furled and he raised a finger. "How do you know that?"

"E-mail from Ruby? Betsy-Sue Goldenheart, party at that guy from Saturday Night Live's house, Jade's weird thing about being boiled in a witches' brew. Ruby does know what is going on in her daughter's life and we do talk about our children. Just because I was oversees doesn't mean I don't know what is happening. I can video chat in a war zone nowadays as long as the first lady doesn't interfere with her… never mind," he finished with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but still—"

"Still what? Let me tell you about a teacher. My wife was a school teacher as a side thing to her art, because, damn she was good at what she did and didn't need the teaching for the money. She taught elementary art at Ridgeway. She wanted to teach the little ones… she could relate to them on how they saw the world far better than the other students, but she could have been a regular art teacher on the high school side of the school, hell, she had the schooling to be a lecturer at WU in their art history department if she wanted it. So she was a professional… and she would have never commented about one of her students like your teacher did back there. That was unprofessional and uncalled for and quite frankly stupid."

Shay frowned as he continued, "It sounded like Sikowitz called Jade a bitch to my ears… you think I'm going to just stand there and let him do that without saying anything? Gank? It sounds like a G-rated word for bitch to me. Just like chizz is a G-rated word for shit. His meaning was quite clear to me. You should have said something to him. You're her boyfriend; you're supposed to defend her from _anybody_."

Beck swallowed and look to the floor when he realized that he had agreed with André one time in that assessment of how Jade could act like a gank sometimes that time they were in Karaoke Dokie.

The former flyer chuckled, "But why would you say anything? You tried to put her in a timeout."

"She can be mean—"

Shay took a step forward and snapped in a growling like fashion, "I can be mean." He clenched his jaw tight for a moment before continuing, "Maybe you need to think about that the next time you try to discipline your _girlfriend_ as your _child_."

Beck frowned and took a step forward. Shay didn't hear even a hint in Beck's voice as he replied, "And how often did your better half keep your meanness in check? Keep you from doing something stupid because of it?"

Shay leaned his head back and narrowed vision on the actor. He thought back thirty years ago when he avoided Taylor to prevent her from doing exactly what Beck suggested, before the Air Force channeled the remain of his meanness that he hadn't found peace with after Spencer's birth into more productive avenues. Before then however, it did lead him into some fights he didn't regret however, _Evan, Tiny… Glenn_.

"You're not Jade's better half," he whispered out.

"Probably not… but I'm the one that loves her," he replied solemnly. He ran a hand through his hair and took a calming breath before meeting the General's eyes. "I just don't want it to get her in trouble or get hurt by going too far." He frowned and continued in a challenging voice, "How far would you go to protect the ones you love? What lines have you crossed and wouldn't look back to keep them safe? To try to protect them? From the stories I've heard, quite a few. Evan? Glenn? They ring any bells?"

Shay took a deep breath and released it slowly as he eyed the teenager.

"Wait a minute? Why am I even talking to you about this? I don't have to justify my love for Jade or my decisions regarding her to _you_. You're not Jade's father."

Shay chuckled darkly. "You're not going to get out of this just because Roy won't man up and do his job as a father."

Beck motioned with a hand towards Shay as he asked, "So you're playing her father?" He stopped when something occurred to him as he looked to the General. "Unless you're not playing? Diluted Shay meanness?"

Shay snorted out and gave the teenager a dark look. "Fine, you caught me. Roy couldn't get he job done, so we had a wild threesome where Carly and Jade were conceived at the same time. Didn't you notice that Carly's only two days older than Jade?"

Beck eyes opened wide then blinked several times. "Ahh… really?"

Shay slapped his forehead with his left palm and shook his head with a frown. He whispered with a great deal of irritation in his voice, "Oh my God, just as stupid as Roy. Jade got with a pretty boy idiot."

Beck closed his eyes and snorted out his own irritation at the insult. He looked back up at the annoyed General then asked, "Then why do you care so much? Heck, why does Freddie care? Family he said."

Shay pinched the bridge of his noise for a moment before answering, "Why do I care? You are seriously asking me that question?"

Beck remain stoic for a moment, so Shay continued, "Fine, for me, it's because she's Ruby's little girl. If you truly understand love by loving Jade, for what? The last four years? Then you wouldn't need to ask me that question. You wouldn't have to ask me why I care. Freddie? Freddie is a good man that cares about people, a better man than I was and I guess Freddie's still figuring out who makes up his family now that he is a husband, especially with Leonard trying to get into the picture. You do marry into family… and you make your own. You'll go through the same thing once you get married, but before that happens, you should be afraid of what I will do to you if you cross a line with Jade you're not supposed to cross."

Beck stared into the General's eyes then cracked a smile. "Did you give this same fatherly speech to Freddie?"

Shay chuckled for a few moments. "Maybe you aren't an idiot. I didn't have to give him any speech, he loves my daughter. I already knew he was a good man; I just put him through the paces for confirmation like the Colonel did to me with Taylor. I guess he saw something in me."

Beck nodded then replied confidently, "I love Jade."

"Ruby believes that, but I don't know you from Adam, so I really don't know that and the fact that you didn't defend your girlfriend after what your teacher called her makes me question that statement."

"Well I can't exactly jump in front of a taco truck to prove my love for her like your son-in-law did for Carly."

"It's not about the big things like playing chicken with a taco truck, or getting into a fight with a bully… or having to end a friendship with another in a bloody fist fight, that says you love someone." Shay instinctually reached up with his left hand and scratched the spot where Glenn's girlfriend nearly tore his hair out more than thirty years ago. He dropped his hand as he continued, "Four years? After almost four years do you let her know that you love her without her asking? Do you let her know that she's the one that you want to be with and you'll love her in those dark times? Do you let her know that all you want is her to be happy, even if it means it isn't you she's with?" Shay shook his head. "Dying for love is easy. Grand gestures are easy… living, day in and day out through everything life throws at you, now that's hard."

Beck looked down at the floor for a moment. "Maybe I don't tell her often as I should, even with prompting."

"Then I guess that something you need to correct… along with not trying to put her in anymore timeouts. Man up and tell her how you feel about the situation and _work it out_ as soon as you can." Shay shook his head slightly. "Time is never on your side or your friend, so don't waste any of it."

Beck nodded along as he processed what the General offered. "Maybe you should remember you own advice about time and love."

Shay laughed out loud for a few moments. He then looked back to the actor and replied with a big grin, "I can see why you remind Ruby of me at that age… but I had better hair. It was all long and voluminous."

"It's always the hair," Beck replied with a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head.

Shay smirked as he agreed, "The ladies love the hair." He gave another nod and commented, "I guess I said my piece. I need to be heading out."

Beck nodded in return. "Thanks for the advice General."

The General gave a respectful nod then headed to the door. Once he was just outside he called out, "One last thing."

"Yes sir?"

"If Ruby finds out later about the timeouts, I'm offering you up as a sacrifice."

Beck let out a breath and chuckled, "Okay… any advice in dealing with her?"

Shay laughed as he turned and started walking off. "She likes cookies… later Mister Oliver," he waved backwards as he headed towards his car.


End file.
